


Can't Cover it Up

by gold_on_ice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Ansiedade, Crises de pânico, Elementos de estupro, M/M, Pensamentos suicidas, Portuguese, Recuperação de estupro, Referência a drogas, Sexo sem consentimento, Translation, Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático (TEPT), Transtornos Alimentares, Victor Protetor, Victor Solidário, Yuri Plisetsky Protetor, Yuri Plisetsky Solidário, automutilação, fic de recuperação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_on_ice
Summary: Supostamente, aquela deveria ser uma noite de comemoração.Após as finais do Grand Prix, Yuuri é atacado em Barcelona. Será que Victor irá conseguir ajudar Yuuri a se recuperar, ou as sequelas do trauma resultarão em sua separação?





	1. Mergulhado em perfume barato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Cover it Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393509) by [kanekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekki/pseuds/kanekki). 



> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]  
> **   
>  **Can't Cover it Up**   
>  **(Impossível Esconder)**
> 
>  
> 
> Nota da autora: Isso nem precisaria ser dito, mas NUNCA, NUNCA aceite drinques de pessoas que você não conhece em bares ou festas. Sempre fique de olho na hora em que seu drinque estiver sendo preparado e nunca abandone seu copo. Além disso, se você estiver com um amigo bêbado, não o deixe sozinho. Certifique-se que todos estejam com seus celulares o tempo todo. Certo, fim do discurso. 
> 
> Essa será uma estrada tortuosa para o Yuuri, mas a ênfase dessa história está na recuperação e nos desafios realistas que acompanham esse processo.
> 
> Nota da tradutora: Sobre a mensagem em inglês de segurança e proteção pelo conteúdo +18 que vai aparecer, é só clicar em “Proceed” (Proceder) que a história vai abrir normalmente.
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-tradues-da-task-force-yoi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: Este capítulo inclui estupro/sexo não consentido, incluindo uma droga de estupro[1] não especificada. Mais notas abaixo. Por favor, leia as tags cuidadosamente se você precisa se preocupar com gatilhos.

Supostamente, aquela deveria ser uma noite de comemoração.

 

As finais do Grand Prix haviam acabado e Yuuri estava empolgado sobre seu futuro com Victor e muitas outras temporadas de patinação. Após a cerimônia de entrega de medalhas, entrevistas, fotos e o banquete (tranquilo, comparado ao do último ano) o grupo de patinadores estava saindo para comemorar.

 

“Victor, você sabe que boates não são para mim,” Yuuri disse enquanto Victor revirava suas malas, tentando encontrar algo decente para vestir.

 

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Victor implorou, “Você está me matando. Apenas uma noite, sim?”

 

Corando, Yuuri olhou para seus próprios pés. Ele não poderia negar isso para Victor, assim como ele não era capaz de realmente negar nada para ele. 

 

“Certo, certo,” ele disse, “Por favor, pare de rastejar. Isso é vergonhoso!” 

 

Victor riu, inclinando-se e beijando a bochecha de Yuuri antes de continuar sua busca por um traje adequado. Ajudando Victor a se trocar com as limitadas opções de roupas que eles trouxeram, Yuuri decidiu-se por uma camiseta preta e jeans, vestindo-as e se sentando na cama. Sua ansiedade em sair para uma boate o fazendo sentir como se seu estômago estivesse se contorcendo em nós, mas ele estava dando o seu melhor para ignorar isso.

 

_É pelo Victor,_ ele pensou, _ele merece um namorado que possa celebrar com ele._

 

Yuuri não percebeu que ele estava encarando distraído o nada, como se estivesse no mundo da lua até Victor tocar o seu ombro gentilmente.

 

“Yuuri? Você tem certeza que está de acordo com isso?” ele indagou, “Quero dizer, nós podemos ficar se você—”

 

“Não!” Yuuri o interrompeu, “Nós vamos sair! Vamos celebrar!” Ele se levantou determinado e beijou seu namorado, relaxando ao sentir a suavidade de seus lábios antes de se afastar. Com um olhar sonhador, Victor afastou os cabelos de sua testa, acariciando gentilmente a bochecha de Yuuri. “Então vamos, meu amor,” ele disse com um sorriso brilhante, “Deixe-me mostrar como um atleta medalhista celebra sua vitória!”

 

Algum tempo depois, Yuuri estava caminhando de mãos dadas com Victor pelas ruas de Barcelona, em direção ao endereço da boate que Phichit havia enviado para eles por mensagem. Na realidade, Yuuri estava um pouco apavorado, mas ainda assim animado. A noite estava apenas começando e haviam jovens casais por toda a parte, as ruas vivas com cores e sons.

 

Era libertador poder caminhar segurando a mão de Victor. Na Rússia eles precisavam manter a distância e mesmo no Japão, quando não estavam na casa de Yuuri ou no Palácio de Gelo, eles precisavam manter a fachada de que os dois eram apenas amigos íntimos (embora Yuuri estivesse certo de que em Hasetsu eles não enganavam ninguém). Aqui, a noite estava cheia de amantes de todos os tipos, embriagados de amor ou álcool e se dirigindo aos diversos bares e casas noturnas. Quando eles chegaram ao seu destino, Yuuri sentiu seu coração começar a bater um pouco mais rápido.

 

“Ah, chegamos,” Victor disse com um sorriso, “Encantador, não?” 

 

Yuuri olhou para frente, arregalando os olhos. Haviam jovens rapazes e mulheres por toda parte em vários estados de nudez do lado de fora do estabelecimento. As batidas da música ecoando do lado de dentro podiam ser ouvidas e feixes de luz de um estrobo pulsavam na calçada.

 

“Yuuri! Victor! Aqui!” Uma voz familiar chamou e eles se viraram para ver Phichit com Chirstophe, Otabek e Yuri em uma fila do lado de fora da boate. Apertando mais forte a mão de Victor, ele acenou de volta, sorrindo. Ele estava realmente feliz e animado em comemorar... mas haviam _tantas pessoas._

 

“Ah! Rapazes, fabuloso ver vocês,” Christophe ronronou quando eles se aproximaram, jogando os braços ao redor de seus ombros, “Mal posso esperar para me acabar na pista de dança!”

 

Victor riu e Yuuri corou, enquanto Yuri soltou um muxoxo enojado. Victor olhou surpreso, como se só naquele momento tivesse notado a presença de Yuri.

 

“Yurio, você não é jovem demais pra estar nessa boate?” Ele sorriu de maneira jovial, “O que Yakov iria dizer?”

 

Yuri fez uma careta, “Que se dane, eu vou dançar hoje.” Otabek sorriu e os dois fizeram uma espécie de toque amigável com seus punhos, fazendo Phichit girar os olhos.

 

“Se casem logo vocês dois, sinceramente. Falando nisso… Victor! Yuuri! Quando será o grande dia?” Phichit provocou, os olhos brilhando.

 

Yuuri corou e gaguejou ao perceber que todos estavam olhando para ele. “Bem, uh, então, nós ainda não exatamente, isso é, quero dizer, nós estamos juntos, m-mas...”

 

Phichit socou o ar empolgado enquanto Yuri fez uma cena como se estivesse engasgando e prestes a vomitar.

 

“ISSO!” Phichit disse, “Christophe, você me deve dez dólares.”

 

“Certo, certo, você venceu.” Christophe disse, puxando a sua carteira, “Eu só achei que eles estivessem fazendo _aquilo_.” 

 

Victor riu enquanto Yuuri ficou vermelho como uma beterraba, desejando desaparecer atrás de seu namorado. _Que vergonha,_ Yuuri pensou, _Que coisa mais idiota eu fui dizer._ Ele sentiu Victor envolver um de seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e percebeu que alguns de seus pensamentos inquietos deveriam provavelmente estar transparecendo em seu rosto.

 

“Olha, seus perdedores, nós já podemos entrar,” Yuri disse, percebendo a fila se movendo à frente deles, “Vamos ver quem consegue virar mais doses na primeira hora.”

 

Victor segurou o braço de Yuri o puxando de volta gentilmente, “Não, Yuri, você é muito novo. Você não pode ser pego bebendo enquanto ainda for menor de idade.”

 

Yuri girou os olhos, mas acenou de maneira breve com a cabeça aceitando sua derrota para Victor antes de seguir em frente. O braço de Victor ainda estava firmemente envolto na cintura de Yuuri quando eles entraram na boate. Atravessando a porta e pagando pelas suas entradas, Yuri e Otabek seguiram imediatamente para a pista de dança, Christophe não demorando a segui-los. Yuuri tentou engolir o nervosismo que sentia com as pessoas esbarrando nele por todos os lados.

 

_Respire, está tudo bem, você está aqui com o Victor. Concentre-se nisso._

 

Ele levantou os olhos encontrando Victor observando-o apreensivo, por essa razão ele retornou o olhar com um sorriso confiante, apertando a mão de seu namorado. Victor se animou, entregando a Yuuri e Phichit seus drinques enquanto segurava o seu próprio.

 

“Por essa temporada espetacular e muitas outras!” Victor brindou e eles brindaram de volta com o primeiro copo.

 

As batidas da música ecoando e vibrando através do corpo de Yuuri. Victor o trouxe para mais perto em seu abraço e eles começaram a dançar conforme a batida de uma música envolvente, se perdendo no ritmo. Christophe ordenou outra rodada de drinques e logo Yuuri começou a se descontrair, o falso sentimento de confiança proporcionado pelo álcool correndo pelo seu sistema. Ele começou a se tornar mais ousado com Victor, suas mãos traçando seu tórax e friccionando seus quadris.

 

Victor grunhiu em sua orelha, “Vamos deixar um pouco disso para mais tarde no hotel, certo, meu amor?”

 

Yuuri respondeu beijando o pescoço de Victor, fazendo com que ele o puxasse para perto, deixando de lado as aparências. Yuuri notou Phichit tirando uma foto com seu celular, mas ele não poderia ter se importado menos com isso.

 

“Ei, costeleta de porco! Ninguém quer ver você engolindo o Nikiforov! Isso é nojento!” Yuri bradou, fingindo ânsia na direção deles.

 

Victor riu contra a orelha de Yuuri, deslizando suas mãos pelas suas costas.

 

“Quando nós voltarmos pro hotel,” Victor gemeu contra sua orelha, “Eu quero te tocar em todos os lugares.”

 

Yuuri gemeu, se apoiando no pescoço de Victor, seus dedos adentrando os cabelos prateados dele.

 

_Ele realmente me quer? Ele deve… Wow…_  

 

Após várias rodadas de bebida, Yuuri sentiu sua ansiedade e suas inibições aliviarem, dançando com seus amigos e beijando Victor. Beijando muito o Victor. Na verdade, Yuuri tinha certeza que Phichit agora tinha uma pasta em seu iPhone intitulada “Yuuri e Victor Se Pegando!!!” com diversas edições e vários níveis de material para chantagem.

 

_Oh, bem. Pelo menos isso é finalmente algo que eu possa me gabar._

 

Foi nesse momento que Yuuri percebeu que ele realmente precisava desesperadamente usar o banheiro.

 

“Vic-Victor!” ele disse arrastado, “Eu vou ao banheiro.” Victor assentiu com a cabeça, beijando sua bochecha antes de deixá-lo ir, atravessando a boate.

 

Yuuri estava prestes a entrar no banheiro quando ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e alguém dizendo algo em uma língua que ele não conseguia compreender.

 

“Uh... Inglês?” Yuuri perguntou, corando em constrangimento.

 

“Shots gratuitos!” o estranho repetiu em inglês, estendendo um copo para Yuuri.

 

Yuuri aceitou a dose e virou o copo sem pensar, uma vibração agradável o atravessou queimando. Colocando o copo de volta e agradecendo ao estranho, ele se retirou para o banheiro, lavando suas mãos e caminhando para fora quando de repente uma esmagadora sensação de cansaço começou a dominar o seu corpo.

 

_Onde... Onde está o Victor? O que… O que está acontecendo?_

 

Ele viu sombras, sentiu que estava sendo puxado por alguém entre a multidão. As luzes ressoando dentro e fora de foco, faces desfocadas se aproximando e se afastando. Os sons vinham em ondas, como se carros estivessem passando por ele na estrada.

 

_Victor... Onde está o Victor? O que… Eu estou tão cansado._

 

Ele de repente sentiu uma corrente de ar frio e percebeu que estava do lado de fora em um... em um beco? Mãos estavam nele agora e ele as queria _longe_ , mas ele não podia se mover, seus braços estavam pesados demais.

 

_Pare. Pare. Pare. Onde está o Victor? Quem está me tocando? Pare. Por favor, pare._

 

Ele sentiu suas roupas sendo puxadas, mãos dentro de suas calças, uma sensação de queimação quando alguém _empurrou os dedos para dentro dele..._

 

_Não! Não, por favor, não.Victor, onde você está? Por que eu não posso me mover? Por favor, pare, pare, pare. Está doendo._

 

Ele sentiu lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas, mas não foi capaz de fazer seus lábios se moverem, nenhuma palavra quis sair. Ele sentiu diversas mãos em seu corpo, tocando nele. _Revezando_. Dor em seus quadris e pélvis quando ele foi arremessado ao chão, uma respiração nojenta e quente em sua orelha. Corpos sobre ele. Marcas em seus pulsos que haviam sido machucados enquanto ele era mantido imobilizado e pressionado.

 

_Pare, eu não quero isso. Victor, onde você está?_

 

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade até ele sentir suas calças sendo puxadas de volta e seu corpo ser jogado de lado. Ele ouviu as vozes que estavam sobre ele cada vez mais distantes, abandonando-o no chão de concreto. Ele podia sentir o gosto do sangue em sua boca onde ele havia mordido seu lábio.

 

Ele estava tão cansado. Isso realmente estava acontecendo?

 

_Victor._

 

_Victor._

 

O tempo passou enquanto ele permaneceu deitado em silêncio, flutuando entre dentro e fora de sua consciência. Novamente, mãos estavam tocando nele. Mãos desesperadas, uma voz agitada perguntando alguma coisa... alguma coisa em... Espanhol, talvez? Alguém vasculhando seus bolsos à procura de seu celular. Vozes atordoadas. Sirenes estridentes. Alguém… Chorando?

 

_Oh. Sou... Sou eu? Eu estou chorando?_

 

Yuuri começou a recobrar a sua consciência, encarando suas mãos trêmulas e pálidas, sentindo as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Em sua frente, ele pode ver uma paramédica com uma expressão preocupada falando com ele em uma voz calma e pausada. Sua respiração começou a se tornar mais irregular conforme ela se aproximava para poder avaliá-lo. Sombras ainda dançavam no canto de sua visão, sons e cores se misturando juntos em uma cacofonia desagradável.

 

_Eu estou entrando em choque. Eu estou entrando em choque. Eu estou entrando em choque._

 

Ele ouviu alguém gritar o seu nome à distância, quase como se não fosse real.

 

“Yuuri! Por favor, por favor, me deixem passar. Digam o que está acontecendo, por favor! Aquele é o meu namorado!”

 

_Victor…_ Yuuri pensou, _o Victor está aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem agora. O que... O que aconteceu… Para onde… Para onde eles foram?_

 

“Pare… pare de me tocar.”

 

“Sr. Katsuki, eu garanto que ninguém está tocando em você,” a médica disse em inglês dessa vez.

 

_Oh... ele disse aquilo em voz alta?_

 

“Eu… Eu… Eu não sei o que está acontecendo,” A voz de Yuuri estremeceu, “Onde está o Victor?”

 

“Sr. Katsuki, respire comigo. Você pode fazer isso? Inspire… e solte. Isso, muito bem. Agora de novo,” A voz dela soava calma e Yuuri estava tentando ouvi-la.

 

“Eu não c-conseguia me mover,” Yuuri gaguejou, seus dentes rangendo, “Eu n-não queria...”

 

_Por que está tão frio?_

 

Ele percebeu que alguém ainda estava gritando o seu nome e a médica estava olhando para ele com uma expressão que ele não conseguia decifrar. Simpatia, talvez?

 

“C-cansado…” Ele engasgou, sua visão embaçando. _Por que eles não param de gritar?_

 

“Eu sei, Sr. Katsuki, mas agora eu preciso que você fique acordado. Isso é muito importante. Você pode fazer isso por mim?” Ela disse novamente. Ele sentiu mãos tocando seus punhos, checando seu pulso. A reação foi imediata, involuntária.

 

“CHEGA!” Ele soluçou, “N-não toque em mim, por favor, não me toque, eu n-não quero, eu não quero isso!”

 

Ele sentiu ela se afastar, murmurando alguma coisa para alguém enquanto ele soluçava, suas mãos ainda tremendo.

 

_Victor, Victor onde você está? Eu estou com frio._

 

“DEIXEM ELE PASSAR! Pelo amor de Deus, ele é seu namorado!” uma voz furiosa atravessou cortante.

 

_Yurio… por que o Yurio está aqui?_

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri. Ah, meu Deus… Você consegue me ouvir?” Disse uma voz desesperada diante dele.

 

_Victor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**
> 
> **[1]** _“date-rape drug”_ é o que nós conhecemos por “Boa Noite, Cinderela”, são drogas muito perigosas que favorecem os crimes de abuso, principalmente estupros, por causarem a vulnerabilidade da vítima, agindo como depressor sobre o sistema nervoso central da vítima e provocando perda temporária da memória e das suas inibições.
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer à [Patrícia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Paty_Potter/pseuds/Paty_Potter) pela ajuda e acolhimento quando eu apareci desesperada pedindo socorro na inbox dela, ela nem me conhecia e mesmo assim foi um anjo comigo!
> 
> Sugestões e críticas construtivas também são sempre bem-vindas. 
> 
> Caso queiram vir conversar comigo sobre YOI ou outras coisas, eu estou no [tumblr](http://gold-on-ice.tumblr.com) e no [twitter](https://twitter.com/courtmagician).


	2. Encontre um lugar seguro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada pelos comentários e kudos. Eu fiquei tão surpresa em vê-los tão rápido! Eu estava realmente nervosa sobre postar isso e eu realmente aprecio todas as respostas. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo.

“Senhor, preciso que você se afaste,” disse uma voz calma para alguém à sua esquerda. As mãos de Yuuri estavam trêmulas por causa do frio e da adrenalina enquanto ele tentava se estabilizar.

 

“Yuuri, amor, olhe para mim,” a voz embargada de Victor suplicou, “Eu estou bem aqui, vamos, _katsudon,_ por favor...”

 

_Não toque em mim, não toque em mim, eu não quero isso, eu não quero isso, por favor, pare, por favor..._  

 

Os pensamentos percorreram a mente de Yuuri enquanto ele escondia sua cabeça entre seus braços, agarrando forte a sua camiseta. Ele começou a se encolher mais quando percebeu que estava sentado à beira de uma ambulância. Em algum momento, alguém deve ter jogado um cobertor sobre ele, que não estava servindo muito para acalmar o seu tremor. Ele sabia que Victor estava perto dele, mas não conseguia encontrar em si forças para responder as súplicas de seu namorado.

 

“Eu só… Eu só quero ir pra casa,” Yuuri resmungou suavemente, “P-Por favor, me deixem ir.”

 

Ele estava ouvindo as vozes de forma mais clara agora, os comentários preocupados de Victor se misturando às conversas das pessoas na rua, bisbilhotando a cena. Ele registrou a voz de Yuri junto a algo que soava como Phichit chorando.

 

“Senhor, preciso que você se afaste. Eu sei que isso é difícil, mas nós precisamos examiná-lo e levá-lo para o hospital,” disse a mesma voz calma de antes.

 

“Mas ele é meu namorado, eu não posso ir com ele na ambulância?” Victor perguntou.

 

_Não, não, eu não quero que você me veja desse jeito, por favor, não._

“Uma pessoa pode acompanhá-lo,” a paramédica disse, “Mas agora eu preciso que você nos dê licença para que possamos tranquilizar o Sr. Katsuki.”

 

Yuuri agarrou seus braços com mais força, pressionando seu rosto mais próximo de seus joelhos. Ele não queria entrar na ambulância, não queria que Victor ou seus amigos o vissem. Ele não tinha sequer processado ainda o que havia _acontecido..._

 

 “Sr. Katsuki, eu vou colocar minhas mãos em seus braços para te ajudar a levantar agora. Está tudo bem?” a médica perguntou. Yuuri assentiu com a cabeça, trêmulo. Talvez se ele cedesse, isso acabaria logo.

 

“Victor! Nós vamos pegar um táxi e te encontrar no hospital!” A voz de Yuri ecoou através dos ruídos. Yuuri ouviu Victor responder algo em russo enquanto a médica da emergência o ajudava a levantar e ficar de pé em suas pernas trêmulas para que ele pudesse avançar e se sentar na maca.

 

_Está frio. Está tão frio aqui._

 

“Yuuri, você consegue sentir minha mão segurando a sua? Eu estou bem aqui,” Victor disse hesitante. Yuuri levantou a cabeça, finalmente encarando os olhos de Victor depois do que pareceu uma eternidade.

 

“Eu... sinto muito,” ele engasgou, “Eu s-sinto muito.”

 

Victor parecia que iria irromper em lágrimas a qualquer momento, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os ouvidos de Yuuri foram preenchidos por um som estridente, sua visão escurecendo. Ele deslizou lentamente na maca da ambulância, a exaustão preenchendo seus membros.

 

_Dopado. Eu devo ter sido dopado. Por isso eu estou… tão… cansado._

As vozes e as luzes foram desaparecendo até que tudo ficou escuro e calmo.

_Claridade._

_Luzes brilhantes._

_Brilhante e branco e limpo. Barulhento._

 

“Por que ele não acordou ainda?” Uma voz amedrontada, porém familiar indagou. Yuuri identificou que era Victor quem estava falando.

 

“Nós encontramos traços de Ketamina no organismo dele,” outra voz respondeu, “Ketamina é uma droga anestésica de ação rápida que faz com que uma pessoa fique consciente do que está acontecendo ao seu redor, mas incapaz de se mover. Houve algum momento durante a noite que você tenha notado o Sr. Katsuki agindo de maneira estranha?”

 

“Não… Não, ele só saiu para ir ao banheiro e desapareceu. Nós procuramos por uma hora antes de ouvir alguém chamando do lado de fora da b-boate,” Victor respondeu com a voz trêmula.

 

_Oh. Eles estão falando de mim. Keta-o quê? Eu não conheço essa palavra. Esse deve ser o médico._

 

“Sr. Nikiforov, devo alertá-lo que quando o Sr. Katsuki acordar, há uma possibilidade dele não lembrar o que aconteceu quando ele estava sob a influência da droga,” o doutor disse, “Há outros possíveis efeitos colaterais, como comportamento violento, depressão, vômito e convulsões. Nós não podemos liberá-lo até completar uma observação de vinte e quatro horas.”

 

Houve uma pausa antes de Victor murmurar, apertando a mão de Yuuri, “Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho.”

 

_Victor. Victor, eu sinto muito, por favor, me perdoe._

 

“Além disso, você precisa saber que a polícia está investigando a boate. É bastante provável que eles venham interrogar o Yuuri nas próximas doze horas, considerando a possibilidade de que ele tenha sido drogado contra sua vontade.”

 

_Drogado. Drogado, eu **fui** drogado. Como?_

_Os drinques! Os drinques foram adulterados!_

Yuuri tentou forçar seus olhos abertos. Ele precisava dizer a eles, precisava fazer com que eles soubessem que a dose gratuita que lhe foi oferecida provavelmente havia sido adulterada. Ele precisava contar a alguém! Eles tinham que saber que não foi de propósito!

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri, você consegue me ouvir?” Victor perguntou, percebendo que Yuuri estava começando a se mexer.

 

Ele assentiu, piscando de maneira exausta, as luzes brilhantes o fazendo piscar. Uma onda de náusea o invadiu e ele sentou rápido demais, fazendo sua cabeça girar.

 

“Eu vou vomitar,” ele ofegou. Victor rapidamente colocou um recipiente nas mãos de Yuuri e todo o conteúdo de seu estômago foi esvaziado. A humilhação queimando em suas bochechas enquanto Victor acariciava suas costas de maneira acalentadora.

 

_Isso dói, isso dói. Oh, Deus, isso dói._

 

Lágrimas deslizaram pelas bochechas de Yuuri enquanto ele apertava seu estômago. O recipiente foi retirado de suas mãos e alguém lhe entregou um copo de água. Ele segurou o copo em suas mãos, mas não bebeu. Ele não acreditava que algum dia fosse querer beber algo _novamente_.

 

“Sr. Katsuki, como você está se sentindo agora?” o doutor perguntou.

 

Yuuri ergueu os olhos, uma mão segurando o copo d’água, a outra ainda apertando seu estômago. Para o seu constrangimento, lágrimas ainda estavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

 

“Dói... Está doendo. Meu e-estômago e…” ele engasgou, incapaz de terminar.

 

O doutor assentiu de maneira complacente, “Eu entendo, Sr. Katsuki, eu sei que você deve ter passado por uma experiência terrível, mas agora é imprescindível que executemos o K.V.S.[1] imediatamente se quisermos ter alguma chance de pegar os responsáveis pelo que lhe foi feito.”

 

 “K...V.S.?” ele perguntou, Victor ainda estava segurando seu braço.

 

“Um kit de violação sexual, Sr. Katsuki.”

 

_Violação sexual. Um... kit de estupro? Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus, não, eu não... Por favor, não._

 

“Sr. Katsuki?”

 

Yuuri não conseguiu responder. Ele não queria admitir em voz alta o que havia acontecido. Ao invés disso, ele voltou a sua atenção para o seu namorado, a voz vacilante. “Victor, eu quero ir embora. Por favor, me leve pra casa.”

 

Victor ainda estava acariciando suas costas, uma de suas mãos gentilmente posicionada sobre a mão de Yuuri. “Eu sinto muito, Yuuri, mas nós não podemos ir pra casa agora. Precisamos deixar que eles te examinem.”

 

Yuuri assentiu hesitante, apoiando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Victor. Victor o acalmou, acariciando suas costas em movimentos circulares. As enfermeiras e médicos responsáveis pelos procedimentos do K.V.S. chegaram e fizeram o seu trabalho, enquanto Yuuri tentou fingir que estava em algum outro lugar, _qualquer lugar._

_Por favor, Deus, faça isso acabar, faça isso acabar. Eu quero ir pra casa._

 

“Shh, _solnyshko_ [2] _,_ está tudo bem,” Victor sussurrou em sua orelha, “Eu estou bem aqui. Estou bem aqui.”

 

Quando ele acabou de ser examinado, Yuuri se encolheu no canto da cama, encarando a parede branca sem realmente estar olhando para ela. Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo havia passado. O tempo pareceu saltar e Yuuri se encontrou em uma cama de hospital, Victor ainda segurando sua mão. Ele viu que Yuri, Christophe e Phichit estavam lá, rodeando a porta com expressões hesitantes.

 

“Ei, Yuuri… Você está acordado?” Victor perguntou, desenhando círculos de forma delicada na palma de Yuuri.

 

_Eu não vou conseguir encarar todos eles agora._

 

Yuuri virou de lado, não encarando seus amigos. Ele não queria que ninguém o visse. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou antes de ele ouvir sons próximos à porta. Ele se encolheu, tentando escapar do barulho.

 

“Rapazes, eu acho que devemos ir. Victor, por favor, mande uma mensagem nos atualizando sobre qualquer progresso, está bem?” Phichit disse.

 

“Não, foda-se isso!” Yuri explodiu fervorosamente. “Eu não vou sair daqui até saber que o porco está bem.”

 

_Yurio... Você realmente se importa, não é mesmo?_

A aspereza dos lençóis e a claridade das luzes estavam começando a machucar os olhos de Yuuri. A mão de Victor ainda estava segurando a dele, mas a pressão estava começando a se tornar opressiva... quase o sufocando.

 

“Não toque em mim.”

 

Victor olhou para ele, assustado, antes de afastar a sua mão.

 

_Merda. Merda, eu disse isso em voz alta._

Se encolhendo em posição fetal, ele sentiu lágrimas quentes rolando pelas suas bochechas. A esmagadora sensação de paredes se fechando ao seu redor começando a invadi-lo. Sem o toque de Victor para sustentá-lo, nada parecia real. Mas ele não podia lidar com ninguém tocando nele.

Sua respiração se tornou excessiva, como se houvesse ar demais em seus pulmões. Ele sentiu que estava começando a hiperventilar, um sentimento demasiado familiar para ele. Ele ouviu a voz preocupada de Victor à distância, mas isso não era o suficiente para suportá-lo.

_Faça isso parar._

_Por favor._

_Alguém._

_Eu não aguento mais isso._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DA AUTORA**
> 
> Era para isso soar propositalmente desconexo, então espero ter passado a idéia. Obrigada por todos os comentários e kudos!
> 
> **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**
> 
> **[1]** _K.V.S. – Kit de Violação Sexual_ , foi uma tradução aproximada para o original, _S.A.K. – Sex Assault Kit_. Pra nós, a equivalência ao procedimento que o Yuuri é submetido é o exame de corpo de corpo de delito (ECD) que é feito em casos de estupro aqui no Brasil, mas eu não quis adaptar a tradução. O K.V.S. assim como o ECD reúne um conjunto de instrumentos que será utilizado por médicos ou técnicos para performar vários exames na vítima, com o intuito de coletar evidências que possam auxiliar na investigação criminal. É um procedimento de extrema importância que deve ser realizado o mais rápido possível. No entanto, de um ponto de vista psicológico, esses procedimentos são bastante controversos, pois colocam a vítima em uma situação de elevado estresse, por ser um exame longo, extremamente invasivo e constrangedor, com diversas etapas, que pode durar de duas horas e meia a cinco horas, dependendo do caso, causando um imenso desgaste mental na pessoa que já se encontra fragilizada pelas circunstâncias. Muitas vezes, em casos de estupro, a realidade da situação não chega a atingir a pessoa no exato momento em que ocorre, principalmente em casos que possuem drogas envolvidas e ter que passar pelos procedimentos do K.V.S. colocam o sujeito em confronto com uma realidade que ele ainda não estava preparado para tomar consciência, tornando o procedimento ainda mais difícil.
> 
> **[2]** _Solnyshko_ \- apelido carinhoso em russo que significa “raio-de-sol”, “pequeno sol”, "solzinho".


	3. De volta à sua família

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vocês gostem! Esse capítulo será bem mais linear e teremos um pouco mais de Victor!

“Yuuri, você precisa comer alguma coisa,” declarou a enfermeira com firmeza, “Já fazem quase trinta horas desde que você colocou alguma coisa em seu organismo.”

 

Yuuri balançou a cabeça, não querendo dizer que a simples menção de comida estava fazendo seu estômago revirar. Sua ansiedade havia se acentuado e os ruídos e atmosfera do quarto de hospital estavam-no deixando demasiadamente angustiado para que ele pudesse comer qualquer coisa. O distorcido sentimento de nervosismo em seu estômago não ia embora e por mais que ele quisesse comer para fazer com que todo mundo parasse de se preocupar, ele não conseguia.

 

Suspirando, a enfermeira deixou a comida ajeitada na mesa lateral. Yuuri se sentiu grato por Victor ainda estar adormecido perto dele, pois ele não queria preocupar seu namorado com seus problemas de ansiedade no topo de tudo que havia acontecido.

 

Quando ele recobrou completamente seus sentidos várias horas antes, Victor estava roncando na cadeira próxima à ele. Uma apunhalada de culpa atravessou o estômago de Yuuri quando ele percebeu que havia afastado seu namorado. Alcançando-o, ele gentilmente segurou a mão de Victor, acariciando-a suavemente. Victor acordou sobressaltado, encarando-o de forma surpresa.

 

“Oi,” Yuuri proferiu silenciosamente, a voz árida pela falta de água, “Eu sou... eu de novo, eu acho.”

 

“Como você está se sentindo, _solzinho_ *****?” Victor questionou, passando para o lado de Yuuri em um piscar de olhos e segurando sua mão com mais firmeza.

 

Yuuri meio que sentou, identificando uma espécie de dor entorpecida na parte inferior de seu corpo. Seu estômago estava revirando e dando nós, e sua garganta estava seca. Os efeitos colaterais de uma dor de cabeça monstruosa que o manteve acordado a noite inteira ainda estavam presentes, fazendo com que ele se sentisse exausto.

 

“Melhor,” ele mentiu, “Obrigado por estar aqui.”

 

“Não existe outro lugar que eu pensaria em estar nesse momento,” ele sussurrou, “Eu posso... Eu posso te abraçar?”

 

O pedido foi tão inocente que Yuuri não teve coragem de negar isso a Victor. Assentindo em consentimento com um movimento de sua cabeça, Yuuri se moveu para que Victor tivesse espaço para se juntar a ele. Suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas quando uma das mãos de Victor veio parar em seus cabelos afagando-os.

 

“Meu cabelo está nojento, Victor,” Yuuri corou, “Eu não... Eu não tive a chance de tomar um banho. Eles disseram que vão me ajudar mais tarde.”

 

Victor o calou, beijando seus cabelos como um protesto silencioso.

 

“Silêncio, meu amor,” ele murmurou, “Seu cabelo está lindo.”

 

Yuuri relaxou um pouco, dividido entre a necessidade de ter a atenção de Victor e a necessidade de ter um pouco de espaço.

 

_Victor precisa desse conforto nesse momento tanto quanto eu._

 

Eles passaram cerca de uma hora aninhados um ao outro, com Victor profundamente adormecido. Yuuri permaneceu totalmente acordado porque estava sendo muito difícil conseguir ignorar os ruídos do quarto e a constante agitação das atividades acontecendo do lado de fora.

 

Agora uma enfermeira estava colocando sua bandeja na mesa ao lado, trazendo Yuuri abruptamente de volta para o presente momento.

 

“Eu vou tentar comer mais tarde,” Yuuri disse relutante, mas sem protestar “Desculpe o incômodo.”

 

A enfermeira sorriu para ele, digitando alguma informação em seu painel de controle.

 

“Não é nenhum incômodo, Yuuri, nós só queremos te ver melhor,” ela disse, “Eu estarei de volta em meia hora para tirar uma amostra de sangue, tudo bem?” Yuuri moveu a cabeça em concordância e ela se retirou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

 

O barulho da porta fechando fez com que Victor acordasse sobressaltado.

 

“Ei,” Yuuri disse de forma carinhosa, “Como está se sentindo?”

 

Victor pestanejou enquanto se sentava, franzindo o cenho quando seus olhos encontraram a bandeja de almoço intacta de Yuuri.

 

“ _Solzinho … _Você ainda não está comendo?” ele questionou, preocupado. Yuuri corou, sentindo uma mistura de culpa, ansiedade e vergonha se manifestar em seu estômago.

 

“Eu... Eu só não estou conseguindo segurar nada,” ele disse com uma voz baixa. Victor se inclinou, beijando sua testa gentilmente.

 

“Eu vou te ajudar,” Victor disse. “Você precisa comer alguma coisa, Yuuri.”

 

A próxima meia hora se transformou em uma batalha entre a mente e o corpo de Yuuri. Victor conversou com ele o tempo todo enquanto ele se esforçava para conseguir beber meio copo de suco de laranja, comer alguns biscoitos e tomar um quarto da tigela de sopa. O resto do almoço permaneceu intacto.

 

“Eu não consigo comer mais, Victor,” ele disse com um ar definitivo.

 

Victor suspirou rendendo-se, afastando a bandeja antes de sentar na cadeira próxima à cama de Yuuri. O celular de Yuuri vibrou na mesa perto dele. Ele não estava checando o aparelho, deixando Victor encarregado de contatar a sua família. Embora estivesse se sentindo um pouco culpado por estar ignorando eles, ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer para qualquer um que ligasse.

 

“Sua mãe está preocupada com você,” Victor disse, percebendo que Yuuri estava ignorando o telefone, “Todos estão.”

 

Yuuri sentiu mais uma vez o sentimento de culpa queimando através dele. “Eu sei. Sinto muito por fazer você lidar com tudo.”

 

“Não se desculpe. Eu te amo e eu estou aqui por você,” Victor disse em uma voz apressada, como se não tivesse certeza de suas próprias palavras. Yuuri foi abatido pelo pensamento de que Victor provavelmente nunca havia lidado com algo assim antes e que ele estava provavelmente tão assustado quanto o próprio Yuuri.

 

“Victor… Eu… Obrigado,” Yuuri disse em um sussurro. Victor apertou a sua mão delicadamente em resposta. Ele sabia que eventualmente eles teriam que falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas agora ele só queria ter um pouco de paz junto do homem que ele amava.

 

Algum tempo passou em silêncio, Victor estava navegando pelo seu celular e Yuuri descansando na cama. Depois que as enfermeiras finalizaram suas rondas da tarde e Yuuri tomou um banho, ele estava se sentindo um pouquinho melhor. Enquanto ele se vestia no banheiro, ele ouviu as enfermeiras discutindo sobre um plano de saúde e a forma de pagamento com Victor. Saindo e se sentando em sua cama, Yuuri se sentiu grato ao ver que os poucos pertences que ele possuía consigo foram guardados e ele estava pronto para partir.

 

“Pronto pra ir pra casa?” Victor perguntou, e Yuuri concordou satisfeito. Depois que a documentação estava pronta e algumas receitas foram entregues, Yuuri e Victor saíram do hospital juntos. No táxi eles compartilharam um confortável silêncio durante sua viagem até o hotel, permanecendo lado a lado, com suas mãos entrelaçadas até chegarem ao quarto do hotel.

 

Ao abrir a porta, Yuuri caminhou em direção ao cenário familiar. As duas camas que foram empurradas para que virassem apenas uma. As malas abertas, da mesma forma como eles haviam deixado. Tudo exatamente no mesmo lugar onde ele havia deixado _naquela noite._

Sua medalha de prata cintilando na mesa de cabeceira.

 

_Não pense sobre o que aconteceu. Não agora._

 

Afastando seus pensamentos obscuros, ele começou a guardar suas coisas em silêncio, arrumando o quarto da forma como ele fazia quando eles estavam deixando um hotel. Ele percebeu Victor observando-o da entrada com uma expressão inteligível.

 

“Eu estou bem, Victor,” Yuuri disse, respondendo ao questionamento silencioso de Victor, “Eu só quero guardar tudo e chegar em casa em Hasetsu o mais rápido possível.”

 

Victor não pareceu totalmente convencido, como se ele estivesse esperando Yuuri quebrar a qualquer momento, mas em todo caso ele assentiu com a cabeça, ajudando a guardar as coisas.

 

A conversa entre eles foi sutil. Coisas como o que eles iriam vestir para pegar o vôo, quando seria o horário do almoço, o que eles fariam quando estivessem novamente em Hasetsu. Yuuri havia desligado seu celular, deixando-o em sua mochila. Ele só queria _ir pra casa._

 

 

Quando o vôo deles aterrissou no Japão, Yuuri sentiu lágrimas queimando seus olhos no momento em que sua família e Makkachin vieram recebê-lo. Ele não sabia muito bem o quanto Victor havia contado para eles a respeito do que tinha acontecido, mas o que Yuuri sabia é que ele não queria que ninguém sentisse pena dele.

 

No momento em que eles atravessaram o portão, todos da família de Yuuri revezaram para abraçá-lo, alguns estavam chorando. A cada abraço, ele sentia seu corpo enrijecer mais e mais, o contato físico estava começando a fazê-lo entrar à beira de um colapso. Foi estranho, porém, que o abraço de Makkachin tenha sido o motivo que fez Yuuri desabar. Ele havia se ajoelhado para fazer carinho no cão, mas em sua empolgação, Makkachin empurrou todo seu peso contra Yuuri, fazendo com que ele caísse para trás. Uma faísca de dor atingiu suas costas quando ele atingiu o chão.

 

“Não, não! _Makkachin, seu cachorro malvado,_ ” Victor disse sem maldade, “Você está bem, _solzinho_?”

 

Victor pareceu surpreso quando viu os olhos de Yuuri cheios de lágrimas. Parecendo incerto, ele foi ajudar Yuuri a se levantar, mas outra pessoa já havia sido mais rápida que ele.

 

 “Yuuri, meu bem, você está bem?” sua mãe perguntou, puxando seu filho para cima.

 

Yuuri limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos apressadamente, dando um sorriso desolado para sua família.

 

“Sim, mãe, eu estou bem. Eu só quero ir pra casa,” Yuuri disse.

 

_Eu nunca estive tão mal em toda minha vida._

 

No carro, o trajeto até Hasetsu foi silencioso na maior parte do tempo. Yuuri teve que fingir ter pegado no sono no ombro de Victor, utilizando seu cansaço como desculpa para evitar conversas. Quando eles chegaram a Yu-topia, Victor o “acordou” e sua família ajudou a desfazer as malas em seu antigo quarto. Yuuri disse a sua mãe que ainda estava cansado e que precisava de um tempo. Ela sorriu, beijando seus cabelos.

 

“É claro, querido. Farei katsudon para o jantar, espero que estejam com fome, rapazes!” sorrindo para eles, ela deixou o quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

 

Yuuri respirou profundamente, aliviado de ter sido deixando relativamente em paz. Victor se deitou perto dele, encarando seus olhos. Makkachin choramingou e Yuuri sorriu, dando um tapinha na cama para que o cachorro pudesse subir e deitar com eles.

 

“Você está bem mesmo?” Victor perguntou, afastando alguns cabelos da testa de Yuuri.

 

Houve uma longa pausa enquanto Yuuri se esforçava para encontrar as palavras. Ele queria assegurar Victor de que estava tudo bem agora que ele estava em casa, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que dizer isso seria uma mentira.

_Eu estou feliz por estar aqui. Eu estou feliz que você esteja comigo. Estou feliz que Makkachin esteja aqui. Estou feliz por estar no Japão._

_Eu... estou tentando esquecer isso. Ora, vamos, Yuuri, faça-lhe um favor. Ele já fez tanto por você._

“Não... Não exatamente,” foram as palavras que saíram de sua boca. Ele ficou constrangido ao sentir lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mas Victor o puxou para perto. Yuuri se sentiu reconfortado por aquele toque, como se Victor fosse uma espécie de barreira protetora o cercando.

 

Um delicado beijo em sua testa fez com que Yuuri relaxasse enquanto ele agarrava com força a camisa de Victor.

 

“Eu estou contigo, Yuuri,” Victor disse de forma suave, “E eu não vou te deixar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTA DA AUTORA**
> 
>  
> 
> Obrigada a todos que deixaram kudos, favoritaram e comentaram! Eu me sinto realmente sortuda por ter tanta gente lendo isso.
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTA DA TRADUTORA**
> 
>  
> 
> * Vocês irão perceber que a partir desse capítulo, eu também estou traduzindo os apelidos e palavras russas no corpo do texto. Para que a dinâmica da leitura seja o mais confortável possível, eu decidi traduzir todas as expressões russas no corpo do texto ao invés de fazer isso pelas notas como fiz no capítulo anterior. Há um ponto na história onde a autora escolheu utilizar sentenças inteiras em russo, pelo bem da funcionalidade, eu optei por colocar as originais nas notas, então, sempre que aparecer um grifo _dessa forma_ (sublinhado e itálico), deve-se imaginar que eles estão falando em russo e não em inglês. Escolhi utilizar o sublinhado para poder diferenciar os meus grifos dos da autora em palavras onde ela originalmente optou por utilizar itálico.


	4. Alguém velho, ninguém novo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTA DA AUTORA**
> 
> Obrigada por todos os comentários e reviews.

Uma semana havia se passado desde que eles foram para o Japão. Yuuri e Victor tinham estabelecido uma rotina diária, algo que Victor esperava que pudesse ajudar seu namorado a se sentir seguro. Como Yuuri parecia não ter interesse algum em abandonar os arredores da Yu-Topia, Victor estava tentando fazer tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para que ele se sentisse confortável em casa.

 

Yuuri não fazia ideia do quanto sua família sabia a respeito do que havia acontecido, mas ele não tinha a coragem necessária para tocar no assunto. Seu celular continuava desligado em sua mochila, pois Yuuri não sabia como ele iria reagir com as mensagens de qualquer pessoa e ele temia o que poderia encontrar as pessoas dizendo caso entrasse no Instagram ou no Facebook.

 

Ele ainda não estava conseguindo dormir à noite, constantes sonhos sobre mãos o sufocando faziam-no acordar inúmeras vezes. Perto dele, Victor estava dormindo no chão, algo que fazia Yuuri se sentir péssimo, mas na única noite em que eles tentaram dividir a cama, Yuuri acabou empurrando Victor para fora dela durante um de seus episódios de terror noturno[1]. Após muitas lágrimas e pedidos de desculpa, Victor lhe assegurando que aquilo não era sua culpa, ele se ofereceu para dormir no chão até que Yuuri se sentisse mais confortável.

 

Durante o dia Yuuri se juntava à sua família para as refeições, revirando sem interesse algum a comida servida por sua mãe. Com frequência ele só era capaz de comer mais ou menos um quarto do que estivesse em seu prato antes de ser forçado a parar. Ninguém chegou a dizer algo diretamente para Yuuri, mas ele percebia os olhares preocupados que eram trocados sempre que alguém vinha retirar seu prato.

 

À noite ele se sentava no balcão olhando para o oceano longínquo. Aquela vista fazia com que ele se sentisse um pouco mais em paz, permitindo que por algumas horas ele até fosse capaz de esquecer sobre o caos no qual se encontrava a sua mente. Às vezes Victor se sentava com ele, mas em algumas noites ele lhe dava espaço. Yuuri não tinha muita certeza sobre qual ele preferia.

 

Ele só sabia que apreciava aquele sossego.

 

* * *

 

No oitavo dia deles em Hasetsu, Victor recebeu uma ligação. A família Katsuki estava jantando na mesa quando o celular começou a tocar.

 

“Com licença,” Victor disse, “Eu preciso atender essa ligação.”

 

Yuuri observou Victor se retirar para o canto do aposento, a expressão em seu rosto tencionando conforme ele falava no telefone em um espanhol quebrado, o gesto de uma de suas mãos correndo pelo seu cabelo indicando sua agitação.

_Eu nem fazia ideia de que o Victor sabia falar espanhol,_ Yuuri pensou. Surpreendendo-se no momento em que Victor se virou para ele fazendo um gesto para ele se aproximar, Yuuri se levantou, ignorando os olhares curiosos de sua família antes de caminhar na direção de Victor.

 

_“Um momento, por favor.”_ Victor disse em espanhol para a pessoa do outro lado antes de encarar Yuuri novamente. Ele parecia nervoso.

 

“Você fala espanhol?” foi tudo que Yuuri conseguiu dizer.

 

Victor soltou uma risada fraca, “Mais ou menos. Olha, Yuuri... é a polícia de Barcelona. Eles encontraram... Eles pegaram os caras que te atacaram. E agora estão querendo saber se você vai querer prestar queixas.”

 

Silêncio.

 

_Como? Não, eu não estou preparado pra isso. Era pra isso levar mais tempo… Esses casos de estupro ficam parados por anos sem ninguém sequer tocar neles... Como agora está acontecendo assim tão depressa? Eu não estou preparado pra encarar isso ainda!_

Victor estava olhando para ele com uma expressão preocupada e Yuuri percebeu que suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

 

“Eu... Eu teria que ir até lá para depor no julgamento?” Ele perguntou com uma voz baixa e incerta, Victor apenas assentiu com a cabeça, estendendo sua mão livre na intenção de tocar uma das mãos de Yuuri, mas a instintiva reação de Yuuri foi afastar-se abruptamente.

 

“Victor, eu não posso fazer isso,” ele disse nervoso.

 

Victor começou um apelo desesperado, “A polícia disse que o caso só ficará aberto por uma semana mais ou menos, e depois ele será fechado. Yuuri... Eles precisam pagar pelo que fizeram com você! E se eles fizerem isso a outra pessoa ou—”

 

“Eu disse _NÃO!_ ” Yuuri gritou, colidindo seu punho contra a parede com força, seu corpo todo estremecendo naquele momento e o pânico começando a se espalhar dentro dele. Ele mal percebeu o silêncio que havia tomado conta do ambiente, sua família inteira assistindo a cena com preocupação. Havia uma expressão de horror no rosto de Victor e Yuuri se deu conta de que sua mão estava sangrando devido ao impacto de sua colisão contra a parede.

 

_Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu só quero ficar em paz! Por que ninguém é capaz de entender isso?_

Sem proferir uma só palavra, Yuuri deu as costas para Victor, precipitando-se até o seu quarto e batendo sua porta com força. De certa forma, ele se sentiu como um adolescente petulante, como se ele estivesse reproduzindo o comportamento de Yurio.

 

_Eu não quero fazer isso. Não quero ir pra Espanha e... ter que reviver tudo aquilo novamente. Eu só quero ficar aqui onde é seguro._

 

Sendo vencido pelas suas emoções, Yuuri enterrou seu rosto em seu travesseiro e começou a chorar. Ele chorou até que o travesseiro estivesse ensopado e sua garganta doendo. Parecia que horas haviam se passado até ele ouvir uma batida gentil em sua porta, fazendo com que ele se sentisse tenso. “Vai embora,” foi única coisa que ele foi capaz de dizer.

 

Como já era de se esperar, a porta foi aberta de qualquer forma, uma pequena fresta revelando o rosto preocupado de Victor lançando um olhar furtivo para dentro do quarto.

 

 “Yuuri, sou eu. Eu posso entrar, por favor?”

 

Yuuri respirou fundo antes de assentir com a cabeça, afinal ele sabia que Victor só estava preocupado com ele. Apesar de o sangramento ter cessado, a sua mão ainda estava doendo e suas lágrimas ainda estavam-no fazendo sentir como se seus olhos e sua garganta estivessem queimando. Ele tinha certeza de que sua aparência estava desastrosa.

 

Victor entrou e fechou a porta cuidadosamente. Makkachin estava em seu encalce e não esperou por um comando indicando que ele tinha permissão para subir na cama de Yuuri, aconchegando seu pêlo contra a o corpo dele. 

 

Yuuri se sentiu confortado pela presença acalentadora de Makkachin e seus dedos afundaram em seus pêlos, acariciando-o delicadamente.

 

“Até o Makkachin sabe que você está chateado,” Victor disse, sentando-se à beira da cama e juntando-se a Yuuri para também acariciar o pêlo de seu adorado cão, “Yuuri... Eu não entendo.”

 

Yuuri levantou o rosto para encarar Victor, seus olhos vermelhos e o nariz escorrendo. Consciente de que Victor merecia uma explicação, ele tentou fazer o possível para lhe dizer o que estava em sua mente.

 

“Eu... Eu só não consigo encarar isso,” ele começou de forma serena, “Eu teria que vê-los novamente, eu sequer lembro como eram seus rostos e eu tenho medo de que se os vir, eu nunca mais serei capaz de superar os pesadelos.”

 

Victor pareceu surpreso e ao mesmo tempo entristecido diante da revelação, mas ele ainda assim moveu a cabeça indicando para que Yuuri continuasse. Levemente encorajado pelo suporte de Victor, Yuuri prosseguiu.

 

“Tudo me assusta. Quando o Makkachin late, eu penso que estou lá fora naquele beco. Quando ouço alguém derrubar algo, eu acho que tem alguém atrás de mim prestes a me pegar. Quando alguém grita, eu... e-eu mal consigo impedir meus pés de saírem correndo,” ele se agitou, “Quando alguém me t-toca... Eu... É como se aquilo estivesse acontecendo de novo.”

 

Lágrimas estavam novamente escorrendo pelos seus olhos e para seu espanto, ele viu que Victor também estava chorando.

 

_Me desculpa. Eu sinto muito._  

 

“Eu sinto muito, meu amor. Eu gostaria de poder arrancar isso tudo de você, fazer com que nunca nada disso tivesse acontecido,” Victor disse com a voz embargada, “Eu só gostaria de poder te ajudar. O que eu posso fazer?”

 

Yuuri se moveu, ficando um pouco mais próximo de Victor. “Eu realmente não sei,” ele disse depois de um tempo, “Eu não sei do que eu preciso. Mas por hora...”

 

Quando ele levantou os olhos, Yuuri de repente se deu conta do que ele precisava, do que _ambos_ estavam precisando.

 

“Quero patinar. Eu sinto falta do gelo.”

 

Victor sorriu como se aquela fosse a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha ouvido.

 

“Claro, _meu raiozinho-de-sol._ ” Victor respondeu, “Amanhã?”

 

Yuuri assentiu e Makkachin saltou da cama, dando espaço para os dois para que eles pudessem se aproximar mais um do outro.

 

“Posso te abraçar?” Victor perguntou de forma branda, Yuuri se lembrando imediatamente do quão gentil seu namorado havia sido no hospital, “Eu paro se for demais.”

 

Yuuri concordou e Victor se aproximou dele rapidamente, o puxando de forma cuidadosa para que ele pudesse descansar em seu peito. Nos primeiros instantes, Yuuri se sentiu tenso, mas Victor começou a acariciar suas costas e logo ele se permitiu relaxar. Eventualmente Yuuri conseguiu se aninhar contra o corpo de Victor, confortado pelo som de seus batimentos cardíacos enquanto eles permaneciam ali deitados juntos. Yuuri deixou seus dedos deslizarem pelos cabelos de Victor, algo que sempre serviu para acalmá-lo.

 

“Você quer falar sobre isso?” Victor disse depois de um tempo, “Eu estou aqui caso você queira.”

 

Yuuri permaneceu em silêncio por cerca de um minuto antes que as palavras começassem a despejar.

 

“Eu estava acordado o tempo todo,” sua voz era um sussurro, “Eu sentia e ouvia e via tudo o que eles estavam fazendo comigo. Mas não importava quantas vezes eu tentasse, eu não conseguia me mover. Eu não conseguia gritar. Seja lá o que for que eles me deram, foi como se eu tivesse sido aprisionado dentro do meu próprio corpo.”

 

Ele sentiu a mão de Victor enrijecer em suas costas, mas o mais velho não disse nada e Yuuri tomou isso como um encorajamento para que ele continuasse a falar.

 

“Eles... r-revezavam. Eu nem sei em quantos eles estavam. Eu sentia a respiração deles na minha orelha e eu estava tão assustado. Eu nunca tinha t-transado antes daquela noite e agora...”

 

Victor estreitou o contanto entre eles, pressionando Yuuri contra seu peito e plantando um beijo entre seus cabelos. Yuuri podia sentir o corpo trêmulo de Victor contra o seu, e ele sabia que aquilo era algo difícil de ouvir. Ainda era impossível para Yuuri expressar em voz alta a realidade do que havia acontecido, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia cessar a torrente de palavras que estava derramando de seus lábios. Novamente ele sentiu que lágrimas estavam começando a se formar e ele simplesmente não pôde evitar que suas emoções transbordassem.

 

“Eu n-nem queria sair naquela noite, mas eu estava me divertindo tanto com você e achei que seria tudo p-perfeito. Mas agora eu n-não consigo nem pensar na possibilidade de sair em um grupo n-novamente.”

 

“V-Victor, eu estava tão _assustado_ , e envergonhado e-e...” um choro compulsivo tomou conta de Yuuri, não permitindo que ele continuasse falando. Ele chorou enquanto Victor beijava sua testa e seus cabelos de novo e de novo, sussurrando palavras afetuosas em russo para ele.

 

“Eu sinto muito, Yuuri, eu sinto muito,” Victor continuava dizendo.

 

_A culpa não é sua, a culpa é minha._

 

Eles choraram juntos por mais ou menos meia hora até que a exaustão tomou conta de ambos. Mais tarde, a mãe de Yuuri os encontrou encolhidos e aninhados um ao outro na cama, com Makkachin protetoramente deitado aos seus pés.

 

_Tome conta deles,_ ela orou silenciosamente, olhando para seu filho com tristeza, _Dê a eles um pouco de paz._

Desde o incidente, aquela era a primeira vez que Yuuri conseguia dormir durante uma noite inteira.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTA DA AUTORA**
> 
> A reação de Yuuri sobre prestar queixas infelizmente é uma triste realidade. Essa não será a última vez que iremos ouvir a respeito disso, mas senti que era importante mostrar a relutância de Yuuri em encarar seus agressores, levando em conta que ele ainda não conseguiu realmente aceitar o que lhe aconteceu.
> 
> **NOTA DA TRADUTORA**
> 
> **[1]** _Night terror_ – Terror noturno. O “terror noturno” é um distúrbio do sono onde o episódio é muito similar ao de uma crise de pânico, pode ser desencadeado por fatores estressantes e traumas, tendo os sintomas acentuados por sentimentos de insegurança e desamparo que causam alterações no estado mental do sujeito. É um distúrbio intimamente ligado a transtornos tais como os de ansiedade e ao Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático (TEPT) – ambos constam nas tags da história. Um episódio de terror noturno seria algo muito mais intenso do que apenas ter um pesadelo e acordar assustado, o que parece ser mais próximo da situação do Yuuri nesse capítulo, dado seu estado mental e a medida que eles precisaram tomar, onde Victor precisou passar a dormir no chão e não na mesma cama com ele, já que a presença do namorado também poderia estar sendo um fator desencadeante das crises noturnas, além dos pesadelos.


	5. Encontrei a cura para o envelhecimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, esse capítulo é longo e cheio de um monte de emoções. Basicamente, leia todas as tags dessa história se você estiver com medo de ter possíveis gatilhos, porque todos eles serão referenciados nesse capítulo. Escrever esse capítulo fez com que eu me sentisse uma pessoa horrível. Aguentem firme, crianças!
> 
> Para referência, na época em que escrevi esse capítulo: ϼ300.000 rublos era aproximadamente cerca de $5.000 dólares americanos, ou ¥573.535 ienes.

Em seu nono dia no Japão, Yuuri e Victor foram visitar o Palácio de Gelo. Eles decidiram ir de manhã bem cedo antes do horário de abertura, a pedido de Yuuri. Ele queria patinar, mas não achava que conseguiria suportar a companhia de muita gente.

 

Yuuri estava sentado no banco enquanto Victor o ajudava a amarrar seus patins. Eles não estavam conversando, estavam apenas aproveitando o silêncio do rinque desocupado. Quando os dois já estavam prontos, Victor ajudou Yuuri a levantar e eles foram até o gelo.

 

Yuuri foi primeiro, sentindo a tensão de seu corpo ser drenada para fora dele conforme ele patinava em gentis movimentos sequenciais no gelo. Ele notou que Victor estava observando-o de esguelha com uma expressão feliz.

 

_Ele só está contente por eu não estar chorando. Bom, isso faz dois de nós._

Deslizando através do gelo até se aproximar, Yuuri tomou a mão de Victor de forma delicada. O silêncio sendo atravessado apenas pelo barulho das lâminas de seus patins deslizando pelo gelo, eles continuaram se movendo ao redor do rinque de maneira despretensiosa. Sem saltos, giros ou sequências de passos. Apenas deslizando sutilmente.

 

Era terapêutico sentir a tensão abandonando ambos. Depois de um tempo, Yuuri parou e cautelosamente envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura de Victor. Yuuri se curvou na direção de Victor e plantou um beijo suave nos lábios de seu namorado, curto e doce.

 

Victor correspondeu com um abraço forte, beijando o topo da cabeça de Yuuri. Eles permaneceram contentes em se abraçar por um tempo antes de Yuuri se afastar um pouco.

 

“Eu quero me mudar pra Rússia com você enquanto você treina com o Yurio,” Yuuri disse suavemente e Victor o encarou surpreso.

 

“De verdade? Mas nós acabamos de chegar aqui no Japão,” Victor disse acariciando os cabelos de seu namorado. Yuuri fechou os olhos, aproveitando a gentileza do toque.

 

“Eu quero estar com você,” Yuuri respondeu baixinho, “Se você me aceitar.”

 

Victor sorriu maravilhado para Yuuri, “Oh, _solzinho ,_ é claro que eu quero.”

* * *

 

A mudança para a Rússia foi tranquila. Os pais de Yuuri estavam acostumados com ele vivendo fora do país, mas ainda assim compartilharam algumas lágrimas quando o casal partiu. Yuuri sabia que essa era uma decisão impulsiva, mas ele não conseguia se importar.

 

Além do mais, ele estava com Victor.

Yuuri passou os primeiros dias no apartamento de Victor em um estado de confusão letárgica devido à falta de costume com o fuso horário diferente e as noites sem dormir. Yuuri passou a maior parte do tempo tentando dormir e falhando. Victor estava ocupado tentando desempacotar as coisas deles e montar um plano de treino para ele e para o Yurio. Victor teve a prudência de não comentar sobre o treinamento para a nova temporada para Yuuri. Esse era um assunto que eles estavam deixando fora da mesa até que as coisas estivessem mais resolvidas.

 

Yuuri estava começando a se sentir um pouco melhor, o novo ar das ruas da cidade russa estavam ajudando a distraí-lo de seus pensamentos.

 

Victor passava todas as noites grudado com Yuuri. Ele estava pouco a pouco se sentindo mais confortável com o contato casual de Victor, mas ficar perto de qualquer outra pessoa ainda fazia com que ele ficasse tenso e apavorado.

 

Por hora, ele estava contente em ficar envolvido nos braços de seu namorado.

 

_Acho que eu poderia me acostumar com isso._

 

Depois de uma semana na Rússia, Victor e Yuuri concordaram que já era hora de Victor começar a treinar. Ele precisava retomar a sua forma para o início da próxima temporada.  

 

Yuuri estava encolhido como uma bola debaixo dos lençóis na cama de Victor. Depois de ter perguntado umas cinquenta vezes se ele ficaria bem sozinho por algumas horas, Victor ainda relutante deixou Yuuri para ir treinar com Yakov e Yurio no rinque.

 

Makkachin estava dormindo perto de Yuuri, uma presença acalentadora no oceano de pensamentos tempestuosos que ele vinha tendo. Afundar seus dedos através dos pêlos de Makkachin parecia acalmar seus nervos e mantê-lo amparado. O cachorro parecia contente, abanando a cauda em agradecimento pelo constante carinho.

 

_Deve ser agradável ser um cachorro. Só imagino como deve ser não precisar sentir nada complicado._

 

Bocejando, Yuuri rolou na cama para alcançar o laptop de Victor. Entediado e inquieto, ele decidiu que finalmente era hora de checar o que seus amigos estavam fazendo.

 

_Buzz, buzz._

 

Seu celular acendeu na mesinha perto dele e ele decidiu que iria ignorar até que estivesse situado.

 

_Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz._

 

Bufando ligeiramente irritado, ele conferiu seu celular para ver quem tanto estava querendo entrar em contato com ele.

 

_Chamadas perdidas: 3. Phichit, mãe e... Yurio? Não, eu não quero atender. O Victor não ligou, então não deve ser nenhuma emergência._

 

Colocando seu celular virado pra baixo na mesa de cabeceira, ele se sentou, mantendo uma de suas mãos ainda entre os pêlos de Makkachin. Abrindo o laptop, ele começou a navegar através de seus sites favoritos, se acalmando ao ver algumas imagens agradáveis e alguns artigos como se nada em sua vida tivesse mudado.

 

Levou nada mais do que uns cinco minutos de navegação através de algumas contas sobre patinação no Instagram e no Twitter para que todo o trabalho de Yuuri para conseguir se sentir melhor de repente ir totalmente para o inferno.

 

**MEDALHISTA DE PRATA DO GRAND PRIX KATSUKI YUURI É ATACADO AO SAIR DE UMA BOATE EM BARCELONA**

 

**TERIA A CARREIRA DE PATINADOR CHEGADO AO FIM PARA A SENSAÇÃO DO JAPÃO KATSUKI YUURI DEVIDO A SUPOSTO ATAQUE?**

 

**ATAQUE VIOLENTO EM BARCELONA ABALA O MUNDO DA PATINAÇÃO ARTÍSTICA**

 

**FÃS NO TWITTER POSTAM #apoiamosyuurik EM RESPOSTA AO INCIDENTE EM BARCELONA**

 

As manchetes ressonaram de maneira estrondosa, repetidas vezes. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar quando ele leu os comentários que iam de suporte à descrença. As datas dos artigos retornavam até o dia seguinte ao ataque.

 

 _Não, não, não, não, não, não._ _Como eles descobriram?_ _Eles sabiam o tempo todo?_ _Ah, meu Deus, todo mundo sabe. Não, não, não. Por favor, não._

Ele sentiu a vergonha incinerando seu estômago enquanto seu celular continuava vibrando. Seus nervos consumindo-o cada vez mais e mais até o ponto em que ele começou a respirar mais e mais depressa, o quarto começando a ficar fora de foco. Makkachin se sentou, ganindo desesperado enquanto ele lambia as mãos trêmulas de Yuuri, sentindo que havia alguma coisa errada.

 

_Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz._

 

Gritando de desgosto, Yuuri atirou seu celular contra a parede com toda a força que ele tinha, a tela se estilhaçando enquanto Makkachin uivava espantado, fugindo para outro cômodo. Yuuri começou a soluçar a medida de que as palavras dos artigos se difundiam de forma perturbadora em sua mente.

 

_Atacado... Agredido... Violentamente… Carreira… Fim…_

 “ _PORRA!_ ” Ele gritou, o palavrão soou estranho em sua língua. Ele não estava conseguindo controlar a sua respiração. Como ele seria capaz de sair? Como ele iria conseguir encarar qualquer um em uma competição de patinação _novamente_? Como, como ele iria fazer isso... Como _qualquer pessoa_ poderia viver desse jeito?

 

_Eu sou tão fraco, tão fraco..._

 

Ele ficou de pé em suas pernas trêmulas sem nem sentir e caminhou para a sala de estar. Yuuri não tinha certeza do que fazer, pra onde ir, ele só precisava fazer _algo,_ alguma coisa pra acabar com a queimação em seu estômago, qualquer coisa pra acalmar o caos em sua mente.

 

Antes que Yuuri pudesse se dar conta, ele já estava abrindo o armário de bebidas de Victor, fitando aquilo com repulsa. Ele odiava álcool. Foi por beber álcool que... que _aquilo_ aconteceu _._ Ele escolheu a garrafa de vodka que aparentava ser a mais cara que ele pode encontrar e a apanhou, avaliando o peso em sua mão, e então com toda a força que ele tinha, ele atirou a garrafa na parede.

 

... Nada aconteceu.

 

A garrafa quicou e atingiu o chão, mas nenhum vidro foi estilhaçado, não houve nenhum alívio.

 

_Eu não consigo nem quebrar uma garrafa de vidro, quão fraco eu sou?_

 

No auge de sua frustração, Yuuri gritou e chutou a garrafa na parede com toda sua força, ignorando a dor que aquilo causou em seu pé. Com o impacto, a garrafa pareceu se despedaçar em câmera lenta, os cacos de vidro voando em todas as direções, parecendo de certo modo bela a forma como os raios de sol ricochetearam sobre cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão.

 

O vidro partindo e a bebida derramando foi uma visão estranhamente... revigorante para Yuuri. Sem pensar, ele começou a destruir todas as garrafas que ele pode encontrar até que o armário estivesse vazio. Ele registrou apenas vagamente os ganidos apavorados de Makkachin vindos do banheiro, e se sentiu um pouco culpado por assustar o pobre cão. O que ele iria dizer para o Victor?

_Ei, Victor… Bem-vindo de volta. Desculpa ter destruído o seu bar, vandalizado o seu apartamento e aterrorizado o seu cachorro. Ah! Eu também te devo uns_ _ϼ300.000 rublos._

 

Pequenas risadas começaram a abandonar os lábios de Yuuri até que ele ficou _histérico._ Ele riu e riu até seu estômago doer e ele respirou fundo em busca de ar. Quando ele não conseguiu mais rir, ele começou a soluçar, deslizando até o chão, ignorando a pontada de um caco de vidro cortando sua pele. Ele apoiou a cabeça em seus braços, enquanto a dor pontiaguda causada pelo vidro se tornava mais forte.

_Oh, céus, o que eu fiz? Victor, me desculpa, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo..._

 

Ele ouviu alguém espancando a porta, gritando em russo. No estado em que se encontrava, ele não era capaz de pensar com clareza o bastante para conseguir traduzir, mas supôs que em seu estado de pânico ele não havia pensado que os vizinhos de Victor estariam ouvindo a perturbação que ele estava causando.

****

_Provavelmente eles vão chamar a polícia. E então eu irei preso e ficarei sozinho e Victor vai me deixar e eu vou ficar preso na Rússia por minha conta... Oh, céus, o que eu fui fazer? Eu mereço isso, o Victor merece coisa melhor. Eu sou um inútil e uma bagunça._ _E... Oh, Victor. Me perdoe._

 

O trauma do _incidente_ combinado com sua ansiedade estavam fazendo Yuuri hiperventilar como aconteceu _naquela noite._

_Não pense nisso, não pense nisso... não pense nisso… não… pense…_

_…não pense…_

_Não…_

_…não. Eu não quero isso._ _Por favor, parem!_

 

 _Mãos_ estavam nele. Mãos pesadas, mãos que ele não queria. Ele não podia se mover, por que ele não podia se _mover?_ Onde estava o Victor, o que estava acontecendo? Aquilo doía, _queimava_ e eles _não paravam._

 

“Por favor, c-chega, eu não quero, _eu não quero, eu não quero, eu não quero..._ ” as palavras abandonaram seus lábios enquanto ele soluçava sem se dar conta de que ele estava dizendo aquilo em voz alta, perdendo a noção de onde ele estava.

 

Ele estava revivendo o evento, de novo e _de novo_. Um tempo infinito pareceu passar, Yuuri estava preso na repetição de seus pensamentos.

 

Ele ouviu a porta abrindo e seu coração pulou esperançoso. Pessoas estavam ali, eles podiam vê-lo, eles podiam _salvá-lo._

“Puta merda, Victor… O que foi que ele _fez_?” uma distante voz apavorada chamou. Yuuri reconhecia essa voz, era _seguro._ Mas se era seguro... por que ainda haviam mãos _dentro dele_? 

“ _Tira eles de mim,_ ” ele implorou para a voz, “ _Tira eles de mim, tira eles de mim, tira eles de mim._ ”

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, amor, escuta, ninguém está tocando em você,” uma voz trêmula se pronunciou, “Você está no meu apartamento. Você está seguro. Respira... Respira comigo.”

 

Yuuri se sentia seguro com aquelas vozes, mas _eles não estavam ajudando._ _Por que ninguém o ajudava?_ Eles não estavam _vendo_ as mãos que estavam nele? Yuuri estava sentindo elas, então por que eles não estavam _ajudando?_

Ele gritou quando sentiu as mãos _torcendo_ , queimando dentro dele. Aquilo doía, ele enterrou as unhas em seu estômago e arranhou, tentando fazer com que eles _saíssem de dentro dele._

“O que ele tá fazendo? Puta que pariu, mas que _porra,_ ” uma das vozes estava soando apavorada.

 

“Ele e-está em mim. Ele está dentro de mim e _não quer sair,_ p-por favor, Victor, me ajuda...” Yuuri soluçou.

 

Ele sentiu uma presença se aproximar dele. Uma que parecia segura.

 

“É o Victor, eu estou bem aqui, por favor, volte pra mim, Yuuri. Eu posso... eu posso segurar a sua mão? Você está na Rússia, no meu apartamento. Yuuri, eu te imploro!” A voz de Victor soou quebrada, ele tomou a mão de Yuuri com delicadeza.

O choque ao sentir a pressão sólida da mão gelada que estava segurando a mão de Yuuri o chocou de volta para a realidade do momento presente. Ele se tornou consciente de várias coisas de uma só vez. Primeiro que ele estava sentado sobre uma poça de álcool, vidro e seu próprio sangue, com pequenos cortes em seus braços que estavam lhe causando uma dor pontiaguda. Segundo que Yuri estava sentado na cozinha, encarando ele com uma expressão de pavor em seu rosto que Yuuri nunca tinha visto antes. E terceiro que Victor estava segurando a sua mão com lágrimas nos olhos.

 

 _Victor_.

Victor, cujo apartamento ele acabara de destruir.

 

“Yuuri… Você está comigo novamente?” Victor o questionou, pressionando gentilmente a sua mão.

 

A pressão em sua mão só apenas serviu para lembrar Yuuri de seu flashback e ele, apavorado, se afastou abruptamente de Victor. Ele pode ver um resquício de mágoa nos olhos de Victor e se sentiu culpado momentaneamente antes de ser atingido pela adrenalina, o fazendo entrar um colapso violento.

 

Choramingando, ele deitou a cabeça no chão com as mãos cobrindo suas orelhas. Ele ainda podia ouvir os sons do beco como se eles estivessem acontecendo no mesmo ambiente.

 

“Pelo amor de Deus, _levanta_! Você está deitando em cima de _cacos de vidro_!” Yuri rosnou para ele, um leve vacilo em sua voz denunciou o seu medo quando ele forçou Yuuri a levantar e se sentar. Yuuri meramente se deu conta de que alguém estava chorando perto dele notando de que dessa vez não era ele.

 

“V-vamos lá, costeleta de porco, você vai deitar na cama e nós vamos enfaixar isso pra você,” Yuri disse, impulsionando Yuuri para ele se levantar.

 

Seus protestos sem palavras de nada adiantaram para desviar Yuri de seu objetivo em fazer Yuuri deitar na cama. Ele ouviu um leve farfalhar, a porta batendo e uma caixa sendo aberta. Ele sentiu seus braços e seus pés serem desinfetados com algo que ardeu e curativos e bandagens foram posicionados gentilmente nos lugares que estavam machucados.

 

 “Yurio?” Sua voz falhou quando ele olhou para o jovem russo, “Cadê o Victor?”

 

Olhando para ele com uma expressão indecifrável, quase parecia que Yuri estava considerando se deveria ou não lhe dizer a verdade.

 

“Chorando no banheiro,” Yurio respondeu tranquilamente, “Que _merda_ você tem na cabeça?”

 

Yuuri sentiu a culpa corroendo seu estômago. Ele havia feito o Victor _chorar._

 

“Eu pensei que aquilo fosse real...” foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

 

Yuri estava olhando para ele com uma expressão serena, enquanto finalizada os curativos.

 

“Você precisa de ajuda, katsudon,” ele disse calmamente.

 

Yuuri sentiu a tão conhecida sensação de culpa apunhalando as suas entranhas. 

 

_Eu estou deixando todos preocupados. Seria melhor se eu não estivesse aqui, assim eles poderiam treinar sem nenhuma distração._

 

“E não vem com essa merda desse papo de culpa,” Yuri o repreendeu, lendo sua expressão, “A gente só quer que você melhore, ok? O Victor tá chorando porque ele se importa com você, não fica se culpando por algo que não é sua culpa, sacou?”

 

Yuuri se sentou rapidamente, encarando Yuri surpreso.

 

_Não é sua culpa. Não é sua culpa._

 

Yurio gritou em choque quando Yuuri atirou seus braços ao redor dele e enterrou o rosto em seu ombro, a respiração pesada devido aos soluços.

 

“Certo, tudo bem, katsudon, coloca pra fora,” Yurio disse, afagando com uma palmadinha desajeitada a cabeça de Yuuri, “Uh... Pronto, pronto.”

 

Yuuri não conseguiu sequer se sentir constrangido quando Yuri continuou afagando seu ombro. Ele ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e sentiu a cama se mover um pouco quando Victor se sentou nela.

 

“Yuri, ele está bem?” Victor questionou com uma voz rouca.

 

“Pergunta pra ele, ele tá na porra da sua frente,” Yurio replicou com sarcasmo. Yuuri se sentou, limpando seus olhos antes de levantar a cabeça de forma hesitante.

 

Ao encarar Victor, ele engoliu de forma apreensiva.

 

“Desculpa,” ele sussurrou, “Eu destruí o seu apartamento e assustei o Makkachin, e...”

 

Em um instante Victor estava diante dele, Yuri saiu do caminho para dar espaço aos dois.

 

“Não diga isso, Yuuri,” Victor disse, “Isso não é culpa sua.”

 

_Não é culpa sua._

_Claro que é._

_Eu não pude parar._

  

Sua respiração acelerou e logo lágrimas já estavam escorrendo pelas suas bochechas.

 

“É sim... Claro que é, Victor. Eu fui i-idiota,” Yuuri sussurrou. Ele levantou a cabeça, encarando os olhos de seu namorado.

 

“É minha culpa que eu fui estuprado.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sinto muito por parar aqui! O Yuuri vai receber ajuda, mas a estrada tortuosa dele está só começando, infelizmente.


	6. Alguns segredos não deveriam ser ditos

“Foi minha culpa que eu fui estuprado.”

 

As palavras ecoaram pelo quarto, deixando um frio rastro de silêncio. Victor pareceu absolutamente destruído no instante em que ele desviou o seu olhar de Yuuri, tentando esconder suas lágrimas. Yuri estava parado no corredor, com os lábios entreabertos e possuía uma expressão de horror em seu rosto.

 

“E-Estupro?” Yuri gaguejou, parecendo apavorado agora. “Victor, o que é que ele tá falando?”

 

Os ombros de Victor estavam tremendo e Yuuri percebeu que ele estava tentando se recompor antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Aquela era a primeira vez que qualquer um dos dois admitia em voz alta o que havia acontecido. Yuuri estava inesperadamente calmo. Seu surto mais cedo pareceu ter arrancado fora todas as suas emoções, deixando sua mente estável o suficiente para que ele pudesse expressar seus sentimentos sobre o assunto. Ele só estava esperando para dizer mais alguma coisa por medo de perturbar o Yurio, afinal ele era apenas um adolescente ainda e não tinha que estar ouvindo nada daquilo.

 

Um constrangedor e doloroso silêncio preencheu o quarto, que só estava sendo cortado pela respiração errática de Victor.

 

“Por que você diria algo assim?” Victor indagou com uma voz trêmula e serena.

 

Yuuri voltou seu olhar para Yurio que ainda estava parado na porta do quarto deles parecendo extremamente desconfortável.

 

“Yuri, eu agradeço muito por você ter me ajudado, mas acho que Victor e eu precisamos ter essa conversa a sós,” Yuuri disse com calma, mas sua voz não parecia sua.

 

_Como eu posso estar tão calmo agora?_

Yuri concordou com a cabeça, se retirando do quarto e fechando a porta atrás dele. Victor se virou e Yuuri sentiu seu estômago afundar quando viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas de seu namorado.

 

“Por que você diria uma coisa dessas?” Victor perguntou outra vez. “Que foi sua culpa?”

 

Yuuri se aproximou dele, pegando sua mão. “Eu estou dizendo isso porque é verdade. Eu fui idiota. Eu aceitei uma bebida de alguém que eu não conhecia, em um lugar que eu nunca estive. Eu estava acabado de bêbado e cometi um erro estúpido. A culpa é minha. Eu mereci–”

 

“ _Não se atreva a terminar essa frase,”_ Victor soou exasperado, movendo uma de suas mãos através de seus cabelos. Ele parecia _furioso,_ “Só... Não faça isso.”

 

Yuuri moveu a cabeça assentindo, esperando Victor se acalmar.

 

_Tudo que eu faço é chateá-lo. Ele estaria melhor se eu não estivesse aqui._

 

Após algum um tempo a expressão de Victor relaxou, mas era possível perceber uma tempestade de emoções em seus olhos.

 

“Me desculpa, Yuuri. É só que... Ouvir você dizer isso,” seu tom de voz era baixo, “É bastante difícil.”

 

Aproximando-se dele, Victor tomou as duas mãos de Yuuri entre as suas. “É difícil porque eu te amo demais. Eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte ficar chateado por isso, mas eu preciso que você entenda. Ouça, Yuuri,” ele disse pressionando sua testa contra a dele, “A culpa _não foi_ sua.”

 

_Não, você está enganado. Foi minha culpa, sim. Você não quer acreditar, mas a culpa foi minha._

 

Yuuri permitiu que Victor o abraçasse, sabendo que aquilo o confortaria. Yuuri não estava sentindo absolutamente nada. Ele achava que admitir em voz alta o que havia acontecido causaria algum tipo de reação visceral devastadora, algum tipo de combustão emocional. Mas muito para o seu engano, ele não estava sentindo absolutamente nada.

 

Victor o segurou, acariciando gentilmente as suas costas. Yuuri sabia que Victor estava apenas tentando ajudar, mas não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer pra ajudar.

 

_Eu sinto muito, Victor. Eu não sou bom o bastante pra você._

* * *

 

Victor abraçou Yuuri durante a noite toda até eles serem acordados de um sono inquieto e pouco reparador pelos primeiros raios de sol do dia. Por volta das sete horas, o celular de Victor vibrou com uma mensagem de Yakov lembrando-o de seu treino pela manhã. Os dois ficaram debatendo sobre ele sair de casa pra treinar por quase uma hora.

 

“Você tem certeza, Yuuri?” Victor questionou.

 

“Você precisa treinar,” Yuuri respondeu com firmeza, “Você não pode largar tudo por minha causa.”

 

Victor balançou a cabeça. “Você não comeu nada desde ontem, e–”

 

Eles foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta que sobressaltou ambos. Sem esperar por uma resposta, a porta foi aberta.

 

“Eu fico aqui hoje. Victor, vai pro treino antes que o Yakov arranque a sua cabeça,” Yurio disse, entrando e se jogando no sofá.

 

Victor e Yuuri olharam para ele surpresos.

 

“Yuri? Você não tem que patinar hoje?” Yuuri perguntou sereno. Yuri riu debochado.

 

“Não, Yakov não consegue trabalhar com nós dois ao mesmo tempo,” Yuri respondeu. “Ele me disse pra vir até aqui pro Victor poder manter a cabeça dele no treino.”

Após algumas considerações, eles concordaram que Victor poderia ficar fora por umas quatro horas para treinar enquanto Yurio ficaria ali para segurar as pontas no apartamento. Victor deu um beijo na bochecha de Yuuri antes de sair, trocando brevemente algumas palavras apressadas em russo com Yurio.

 

Quando Victor fechou a porta, um silêncio constrangedor pairou no ar por um momento.

 

“Viu, se você precisar de alguma coisa eu vou estar aqui neste sofá destruindo o recorde patético do Victor no Mario Kart,” Yuri disse de forma casual. Yuuri assentiu com a cabeça e foi pro quarto para tentar relaxar um pouco.

Yuuri se manteve oscilando entre cochilos e momentos em que ele acordava, ainda se sentindo exausto por seu surto no dia anterior. Ele sabia que Victor se sentia péssimo em deixá-lo, mas os dois tinham concordado que a vida não podia parar só porque uma coisa horrível tinha acontecido.

 

Era só dormindo que os pensamentos de Yuuri encontravam alguma paz. 

* * *

Já era bem mais tarde quando os excêntricos vizinhos de Victor decidiram dar uma festa em seu apartamento. Uma música alta e estarrecedora começou a bombar através das paredes, as batidas vibrando com uma energia forte o bastante para que Yuuri pudesse senti-las reverberando em seu corpo.

 

_Quem dá uma festa às dez horas da manhã?_

 

Ele de repente se sentiu vulnerável, embora sua parte racional soubesse que ele estava em segurança. Suas mãos voaram até suas orelhas para tentar bloquear o barulho. Ele estava conseguindo manter-se calmo, mas isso foi até ele ouvir alguém produzir um estrondo do outro lado da parede compartilhada. 

 

Colocando-se de pé em um salto, Yuuri procurou pelo primeiro esconderijo que ele pôde encontrar, que nesse era o fundo do armário-closet de Victor. Por sorte, Victor preferia guardar seus calçados em outro lugar, então o chão dentro do closet estava mais ou menos desocupado. Se enfiando em um canto, ele sentiu o pânico começando a tomar conta dele. Se sentindo um tanto ridículo, ele pensou em enviar uma mensagem para o Victor, antes de se dar conta que seu celular havia permanecido sobre a cama do lado de fora. Ele não conseguia se mover, era só que ali dentro do closet parecia tão _seguro_.

 

“Costeleta de porco? Você tá bem com essa barulheira toda?” A voz de Yurio ecoou pelo quarto. “Ei, Yuuri, cadê voc–”

 

Yuuri olhou pra cima quando a porta do closet abriu apenas uma fração e Yuri abaixou o olhar para encará-lo. Ele tinha certeza de que estava com uma aparência terrível, com o rosto pálido e suado, as mãos trêmulas.

 

“Ah, tá,” Yurio disse depois de uns instantes. Yuuri desviou seu olhar para baixo em constrangimento. Ele ouviu o Yurio se afastar por um momento e escutou um barulho de zíper de mochila. Ele não abriu seus olhos novamente até sentir algo ser colocado em suas mãos. Olhando pra baixo, ele viu um enorme par de fones bloqueadores de som. Yurio estava sentado bem na sua frente, esperando alguma coisa.

 

“Que foi? Achei que isso poderia ajudar,” ele murmurou, sentando perto de Yuuri e se encostando na parede, “Eu uso eles no rinque quando tô tentando tirar um cochilo entre os treinos. Já que a gente vai ficar sentado aqui dentro desse armário, então é melhor que você esteja pelo menos confortável.”

 

Yurio puxou seu celular e começou a assistir um vídeo no YouTube. Yuuri colocou os bloqueadores de som sobre suas orelhas e—

 

_Silêncio._

 

O som arrebatador da música lá fora foi quase completamente drenado do ambiente e Yuuri sentiu a tensão em seu corpo diminuindo aos poucos. Suspirando aliviado, ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou com as costas apoiadas em uma das paredes do closet. Ao sentir um leve cutucão em seu braço, ele teve um ligeiro sobressalto antes de se virar para ver que Yuri estava silenciosamente lhe oferecendo uma barra de chocolate, obviamente roubada da dispensa de Victor.

 

Yuuri sorriu e começou a comer. Quando ele acabou e colocou a embalagem no chão, ele pôde ver que Yuri estava encarando-o com uma leve apreensão misturada com um certo alívio.

 

_Por que ele está olhando pra mim desse jeito? Oh... Ele... Ele conseguiu me fazer comer. E relaxar. Eu não conseguia relaxar desse jeito desde ontem de manhã. E eu realmente não tinha comido nada até agora? Minha nossa, eu não acredito que ele conseguiu me acalmar tão rápido. Isso é tão constrangedor._

“O-Obrigado, Yurio,” Yuuri sussurrou, incapaz de dizer tudo que ele estava sentindo.

 

“Eu já te disse pra parar de me chamar por esse nome idiota,” Foi a resposta de Yuri, mas ela não continha seu veneno habitual. Os dois ficaram ali sentados por um tempo em silêncio, enquanto Yuuri aproveitava aquele momento de paz.

 

_Relaxando contra a parede, Yuuri fechou os olhos. Ele ainda estava agitado demais para abandonar a segurança do armário, mas ele sentia que ali com Yurio ele estava seguro._

* * *

Alguém estava balançando o seu ombro. Yuuri piscou ao acordar e olhou em volta, seu rosto ficando vermelho quando ele percebeu que caiu no sono no ombro do Yurio. Ah, e eles estavam _dentro de um armário._ Victor tinha aberto a porta e estava olhando para os dois com uma expressão divertida em seu rosto.

 

“O que vocês dois estão fazendo aí?” Victor perguntou entretido.

 

“Eu tava jogando Angry Birds e o katsudon caiu no sono em cima de mim,” Yurio explicou, movendo seu ombro gentilmente para que Yuuri saísse.

 

Yuuri estava com dificuldades para ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, então ele se lembrou que ainda estava usando abafadores de som. Ao retirá-los, seus sentidos foram inundados pela corrente de ar frio e pelos sons que permeavam o ambiente ao seu redor.

 

“Eu deveria me dar ao trabalho de perguntar?” Victor disse para Yuuri, olhando pra ele de forma carinhosa.

 

Yuuri corou, se afastando um pouco de Yurio. “Seus vizinhos estavam dando uma festa,” ele explicou com a voz um pouco rouca, “O barulho estava me perturbando e o Yurio ficou comigo.”

 

“Ele comeu uma barrinha de chocolate,” Yurio mencionou casualmente, enquanto navegava através de alguma coisa em seu celular.

 

Victor olhou para os dois com surpresa, “Você conseguiu comer alguma coisa?” Yuuri assentiu e notou a expressão aliviada de Victor.

 

Yuri se espreguiçou e levantou, deixando o closet sem dizer nada. Victor estendeu a mão e Yuuri aceitou a ajuda, segurando a mão dele com gentileza, sendo levantado em um abraço cuidadoso.

 

“Desculpa pelos meus vizinhos,” Victor murmurou entre os cabelos de Yuuri, “Eu vou ter uma conversa com eles depois sobre o barulho.”

 

Yuuri sacudiu a cabeça, “Isso não é nem culpa e nem problema deles, o problema é comigo. Os fones do Yuri ajudaram.”

 

Victor lançou um olhar em direção à sala, “Parece que o Yuri já saiu. Ele deve ter deixado esses aqui pra você.”

 

_Uau, Yurio, você se importa mesmo. Sinto muito que não valha à pena._

 

“Ele foi muito legal comigo,” Yuuri disse sereno, “Foi meio estranho.”

 

Victor riu, “Sim, ele é um enigma.”

 

Yuuri permitiu-se descansar sua cabeça no peito de Victor, apreciando a sensação de segurança que os braços dele ao seu redor ofereciam. Inalando o perfume de Victor, seus olhos foram se fechando conforme ele foi relaxando.

 

“Sinto muito por estar sendo tão complicado,” Yuuri murmurou, choramingando baixinho quando Victor o puxou para encarar seus olhos.

 

“Yuuri, por favor, não peça desculpas,” Victor disse, “Eu só quero que você saiba que está seguro comigo.”

 

_Eu sei, eu só gostaria de poder explicar a você como eu me sinto, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Eu sinto como se estivesse assistindo a mim mesmo em uma volta numa montanha-russa, mas eu não consigo experimentar qualquer uma das sensações. Eu não sinto absolutamente nada. É por isso que eu não consigo comer. Eu nem quero estar aqui, essa é a verdade. Quem sabe se eu apenas... falasse de uma vez sem pensar muito?_

 

Yuuri puxou o ar hesitante antes que as palavras escapassem de forma perturbadora.

 

“Eu não estou seguro com você,” sua voz um mero sussurro.

 

_Não, não é isso que eu quero dizer. Bem... Talvez essa seja uma maneira de permitir que Victor se veja livre de mim._

 

Victor o encarou magoado. “O quê?”

Yuuri desviou o seu olhar, pois ele sabia que tudo aquilo estava machucando o Victor.

 

“Desculpa, Yuuri,” Victor disse desesperado, “Eu vou ser melhor pra você, eu prometo, eu juro, qualquer coisa que você precisar...”

 

Yuuri o interrompeu colocando um de seus dedos sobre os lábios dele.

 

“Não é isso que eu quero dizer,” Yuuri disse, “Eu não me sinto seguro com você, porque eu não estou seguro _comigo._ ”

 

Victor pareceu surpreso, mas acenou com a cabeça dando a Yuuri encorajamento para que ele continuasse.

 

“Eu nem entendo mais a minha cabeça. Eu sequer pensei sobre patinação por esses dias. Eu só quero dormir,” Yuuri disse baixinho. Victor parecia aflito, mas ele apertou a mão de Yuuri para lhe mostrar o seu apoio de forma silenciosa enquanto ele falava.

 

“Victor, eu… eu estive pensando sobre… coisas e... eu... eu acho que preciso...” Houve uma pausa, “Eu não acho que... Eu consigo continuar desse jeito.”

 

Victor o envolveu em seus braços com um abraço gentil, “Eu sei. Nós vamos conseguir superar isso, Yuuri. Eu te amo, katsudon.”

_  
Yuuri fechou seus olhos durante o abraço, “Eu te amo também, Victor.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, um misto de fofura e tensão. O sentido das palavras de Yuuri no final desse capítulo ficará mais claro no próximo capítulo. Eu posso dizer que Victor compreendeu mal o que o Yuuri quis dizer. O próximo capítulo terá um clima de tensão um pouco mais pesado, quando algumas realidades vierem à tona. Espero que vocês gostem!


	7. Minha consciência adoeceu novamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO DE PRINCIPAIS GATILHOS: este capítulo contém referências a pensamentos suicidas, transtorno alimentar, ansiedade e depressão. Por favor, esteja ciente.

Algumas semanas se passaram desde o incidente com o armário de bebidas. Yuuri passava seus dias perambulando pelo apartamento de Victor ou deitado na cama sem ânimo algum, incapaz de comer. Enquanto Victor estava patinando com Yuri, Yuuri passava algum tempo tentando juntar energias o suficiente para colocar uma máscara de valentia para quando seu namorado retornasse.

 

A depressão havia agora se instalado na vida de Yuuri. Fazia algum tempo desde que ela havia visitado, sua ansiedade geralmente tomando a maior parte da cena. No entanto, Yuuri conhecia a depressão como uma velha inimiga de infância e ele sabia que a qualquer momento ela podia serpentear de volta para sua vida. Ainda bem que ele sabia fingir estar feliz, ao menos.

 

Victor parecia cair facilmente por essa farsa, não tomando conhecimento de como Yuuri ficava quando ele não estava por perto. Ele nunca se queixou sobre a bagunça no apartamento, as louças sujas na pia e as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Yuuri estava tentando, ele realmente estava, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se levar a realizar as tarefas domésticas no apartamento. Com muito custo, ele conseguia dar conta de levar Makkachin para dar algumas voltas e se certificava de que ele tivesse comida e água, mas ele se sentia esgotado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa além disso. Ele nem tinha certeza se realmente estava conseguindo enganar o Victor, mas esperava que o seu namorado não estivesse tão preocupado com a sua falta de participação em, bem, _na vida **.**_

 

Ele fez questão de não olhar seu celular ou qualquer computador desde que ele havia tomado conhecimento daqueles artigos. Victor se desculpou imensamente por aquilo, dizendo que ele tinha ficado preocupado de que Yuuri poderia ter se chateado ainda mais se ele tivesse descoberto sobre eles quando ainda estava no hospital. Ele também alertou Yuuri que era bastante provável que repórteres tentariam se comunicar com ele para obter o seu depoimento se ele deixasse seu celular ligado.

 

Yuuri não podia se importar menos. Ele não estava se importando com muita coisa por esses dias.

 

Às cinco da tarde de uma quinta-feira, Yuuri percebeu que além de algumas poucas idas à loja de conveniências e caminhadas com Makkachin, ele mal tinha saído do apartamento durante todo o tempo em que estava em São Petersburgo.

_Eu sequer vi alguma coisa de São Petersburgo. Victor estará praticando no rinque por mais algumas horas, eu poderia tentar ser um bom namorado e buscar um café pra ele ou alguma coisa de alguma loja próxima._

 

Sem pensar muito, ele levantou do sofá, colocou um casaco e saiu do apartamento. Ele viu que a cafeteria ao fim da rua que Victor gostava estava fechada.

_Bem, eu ainda posso andar por aí. Tem tanta coisa que eu ainda não vi nessa cidade. Talvez eu possa pegar alguma outra coisa para o Victor e surpreendê-lo._

 

Estava nevando levemente, os flocos fazendo cócegas quando pousavam em seu rosto. As luzes brilhantes dos prédios cintilando no chão coberto pela neve branquinha, seus pés deixando rastros de pegadas frescas na calçada.

_Essa cidade é linda. Posso ver porque o Victor ama tanto esse lugar._

 

Ele continuou caminhando, até que o entardecer se tornou noite, as estrelas brilhando entre os flocos de neve. Não foi até o sol desaparecer que ele foi atingido por uma realização.

 

Ele estava perdido. Perdido e desaparecido por horas.

_Oh, Deus. Eu nem deixei um recado pro Victor. Por favor, diga que eu trouxe o meu celular..._

Ele conferiu seus bolsos em pânico, procurando seu celular. Estapeando sua testa, ele percebeu que havia deixando o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira, onde ele esteve largado por dias, intocado.

 

_Victor vai ficar tão preocupado. Eu sou horrível, ele vai achar que eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo. Eu sou um idiota mesmo!_

O pânico de Yuuri havia agora o atingido com toda a força quando ele se deu conta de suas ações. A ansiedade assumiu as rédeas e seu cérebro começou a rodar em alta velocidade com imagens de todos os piores cenários possíveis que poderiam acontecer com ele. Afinal, ele estava em uma cidade onde ele não falava o idioma, perdido e sem um celular.

 

Ele começou a buscar freneticamente por alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ que parecesse familiar. Um relógio de rua apontou que agora eram onze e quarenta e cinco da noite. Ele apertou o passo quase disparando em uma corrida, procurando por um caminho de volta.

 

_Victor já deve ter chego em casa há horas. Eu nem posso imaginar o que ele deve estar pensando agora. Certo, recomponha-se. Eu não posso surtar agora. Eu não posso deixar a minha ansiedade tomar conta de mim. Se eu tiver um ataque de pânico aqui na rua agora, alguém vai me encontrar e eu vou acabar em um hospital._

 

Seus passos começaram a diminuir a velocidade conforme ele continuava pensando.

 

_Eu estou surtando por mim? Ou pelo Victor? Eu realmente me importo com o que eu estou sentindo? Não, claro que não. Isso é sobre ele. Eu me importo com ele e me preocupo porque tenho medo que ele se chateie comigo. Mas não seria tão melhor pra ele se eu nem voltasse pra casa? Afinal de contas, sem mim ele já teria avançado metade da preparação para os programas dessa temporada. Ao invés disso, ele mal tem conseguido treinar. Não seria melhor pra ele se eu não estivesse por perto?_

 

Yuuri parou no meio da calçada.

 

_Nossa… Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso de forma tão nítida. Será que eu realmente quero... me afastar do Victor? Não, é claro que não, mas talvez..._

_Talvez o que eu quero é só... não estar aqui... não mais._

A ansiedade e a depressão travavam uma batalha dentro de sua cabeça, a depressão dizendo para ele fugir em silêncio, para deixar de existir, e a ansiedade o fazendo entrar em pânico por pensar nas consequências e possibilidades em fazê-lo. Ele ficou ali parado, sem se mover, enquanto os pensamentos consumiam a sua mente.

 

_Eu sempre duvidei de mim mesmo em tudo, então como eu posso saber qual é a decisão certa a se tomar dessa vez? Antes de Victor, eu nunca pensei muito em mim. Eu sei que ele me ama, mas será que vale mesmo à pena? Eu não sou nada comparado a ele. Será que eu ainda não penso nada de mim mesmo? Será que eu deveria? Será que eu tenho algum valor?_

 

A depressão o atingiu na face com pensamentos de todas as vezes em que ele havia decepcionado o Victor, especialmente nas últimas semanas. A ansiedade veio pelo outro lado e o golpeou com imagens do rosto de Victor chorando por causa dele e de todas as coisas que ele já tinha feito.

 

_Eu sinto muito, Victor. Não importa a escolha que eu faça, eu sempre acabo te machucando._

 

Cedo ou tarde, a ansiedade venceu a batalha e a angústia por se preocupar tanto com Victor tomou a sua mente. Ele decidiu continuar tentando achar o caminho de volta para o apartamento. Depois de ficar por uma hora procurando, ele reconheceu a cafeteria no fim da rua e com alívio ele se dirigiu ao familiar prédio de tijolos.

 

A ansiedade agora estava totalmente no controle quando ele entrou no bloco de apartamentos, subindo as escadas lentamente.

 

_O que eu vou dizer ao Victor? O que eu vou fazer? Ele vai me odiar. Eu não o culpo. Isso é tudo minha culpa. Outra vez eu estraguei tudo. Por que eu continuo tomando essas decisões estúpidas?_

Quando ele alcançou a porta do apartamento de Victor, ele ouviu uma voz familiar do lado de dentro, falando em um russo apressado e desesperado.

 

_Por que o Yurio está aqui também? Ele está preocupado? Ele está puto? Eu tenho que descobrir, mas estou com muito medo de abrir a porta._

 

Ele ficou ali parado por um sólido minuto escutando Yurio falar do lado de dentro antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta, girando lentamente e empurrando a porta **.** Ele não teve coragem de encará-lo na sala quando Yurio parou de falar e ficou em silêncio.

 

O impacto de braços sendo jogados ao redor dele quase fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio. Aqueles não eram os mesmos braços confortáveis que ele estava acostumado.

 

 _Yurio está me abraçando._  

 

“Seu idiota do caralho,” Yuri resmungou, seu rosto enterrado no peito de Yuuri, “Onde diabos você estava?”

 

Yuuri levantou os olhos procurando ao redor do cômodo. Estava vazio exceto pelos dois. A ansiedade espremeu seu coração.

 

 _Onde está o Victor? Por que o Yurio está aqui?_  

“Eu me perdi,” Yuuri disse baixo, “E esqueci meu celular. Eu sinto muito mesmo por esse transtorno.” Yuri se afastou dele, soltando uma sequência impressionante de palavrões em russo enquanto enfiava seu telefone de volta no bolso.

 

“O Victor está lá fora te procurando,” Yuri respondeu de forma grosseira, “Eu mandei uma mensagem pra dizer que você está de volta e que está bem.” Yuuri assentiu, incapaz de encará-lo nos olhos.

 

Yurio estava agora parado diante dele a apenas alguns centímetros, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão _furiosa._

 

“Que merda há de errado com você, katsudon?” ele rangeu dos dentes, “Eu _nunca_ vi o Victor tão chateado. Como é que você pode ser tão estúpido? Você... Você tá tentando fazer ele ter um ataque do coração ou sei lá? Como que você consegue ser tão idiota a ponto de deixar o celular em casa e sequer escrever uma porra de um bilhete avisando _aonde diabos você estava indo?_ ”

 

Yuuri ficou de pé, encarando o tapete com uma expressão mortificada e apreensiva. Yuri pareceu se irritar ainda mais por sua atitude complacente e continuou seu discurso agressivo.

 

“Você precisa de _ajuda,_ tá legal? Destruir garrafas? Ataques de pânico? Se esconder _dentro do closet?_ E seja lá que _porra_ tenha sido essa noite. O Victor tá preocupado contigo. Eu tô preocupado contigo e… e…” Yuri perdeu a linha de raciocínio por um momento, fazendo Yuuri encará-lo surpreso.

 

Yuri estava _chorando._  

 

“Não olha assim pra mim!” Yuri resmungou, havia lágrimas em suas bochechas, “Eu pensei que você tinha morrido, tá? Achei que você tinha feito alguma coisa retardada e que eu nunca mais poderia competir contra você outra vez.”

 

_Eu consegui machucar até o Yurio. Eu destruo tudo que eu toco. Eu sou um peso para o Victor e para você também. Eu estou tentando não ser, mas eu sei que eu sou. Eu sempre fui. E eu realmente sinto muito, muito mesmo._

 

“Yurio, eu…” Yuri tentou antes que as palavras ficassem presas em sua garganta. Os dois se encararam por alguns momentos, diante de um impasse constrangedor. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta foi aberta apressadamente.

 

Victor estava ali, Yuuri jamais antes tinha visto ele tão desconcertado quanto naquele momento. Ele claramente esteve chorando e suas calças estavam sujas de barro. Com um olhar sério, ele lançou os braços ao redor de Yuuri, ignorando seu outro companheiro de patinação completamente.

 

Ele envolveu Yuuri em seus braços por longos instantes, a respiração dele pesada em sua orelha por ele ter corrido nas escadas. Os dois ainda estavam gelados por terem estado lá fora e a jaqueta fria de Victor fez com que Yuuri sentisse vontade de se encolher ainda mais nos braços deles.

 

 _Me desculpa. De verdade, eu sinto muito._  

 

Ao se afastar ele observou atentamente o rosto e o corpo de Yuuri como se estivesse buscando por algum ferimento. 

 

“Você está bem?” Victor perguntou com dureza em sua voz, um tom que Yuuri dificilmente o ouvia usar. Ele apenas assentiu em resposta, incapaz de conseguir pensar em uma única coisa para dizer.

 

“ _Nunca_ mais faça isso,” O tom pesado na voz de Victor permaneceu, a rigidez em sua voz, “Por favor, olhe pra mim, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri levantou os olhos, encarando os de Victor e sentindo parte de seu coração quebrar naquele momento. Victor parecia mais do que apenas chateado, ele estava _destruído_. Ele podia dizer que, assim como Yurio, Victor tinha assumido que o pior havia acontecido.

 

“Nunca mais,” Victor repetiu. Yuuri assentiu com a cabeça, sua garganta apertada quando ele engoliu no momento em que Victor afundou o rosto em seu pescoço.

 

“Me desculpa,” Yuuri sussurrou, enquanto ele abraçava o seu namorado. Palavras não pareciam ser suficientes para consertar isso.

 

_Eu sou um fardo. Olha o que eu estou fazendo com eles. Os dois estão uma bagunça por minha causa e eu não consigo sequer pensar em algo pra dizer. Por Deus, Yuuri, você causou esse transtorno. Agora ajeite isso!_

“Eu vou ficar aqui hoje,” Yurio disse da cozinha, “Vou dormir no sofá.” Victor balançou a cabeça concordando enquanto Yurio se jogou no futon*, Makkachin saltando pra perto dele animadamente.

 

Victor e Yuuri se separaram e os dois caminharam até o quarto que dividiam. Ambos sabiam que eles precisavam conversar, a sós. Yuuri se sentou na beira da cama enquanto Victor fechava a porta, antes de se sentar próximo dele.

 

_O que eu faço? Será que eu arruinei tudo? Será que essa foi a gota d’água? Eu deveria ir embora? Eu deveria dizer pra ele que eu pensei em—Não. Ele já está bastante preocupado. Ele não precisa saber disso, não é como se eu realmente fosse—_

 

“Yuuri?” Victor perguntou com preocupação, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Yuuri, “Você está congelando.”

 

Yuuri colocou uma das mãos sobre a bochecha de Victor gentilmente, tentando se afastar de seus pensamentos. “Você também está. Me desculpa, Victor. Eu sinceramente só queria te trazer um café e acabei desviando o caminho... e depois eu me perdi.” Victor assentiu, ainda parecendo um pouco aborrecido.

 

“Yurio já me deu um chega-pra-lá,” Yuuri disse, “Eu sinto muito mesmo por preocupar vocês dessa maneira.” Victor correu uma mão por seu cabelo, parecendo esgotado.

 

“Yuuri, você consegue imaginar o quanto... nós ficamos preocupados? A gente... A gente te procurou _por todos os lugares._ Por horas, eu quase chamei a _politsiya_. Eu achei que... Nós pensamos que você poderia estar morto,” Victor disse, engasgando na última parte.

 

_Eu não posso consertar isso. Ele nunca mais vai confiar em mim de novo. Eu machuquei ele de verdade. Um fardo pesado._

A ansiedade o possuía agora, cravando suas garras em seu estômago e escalando até seu coração e sua garganta.

 

_Eu arruinei tudo. Está tudo acabado._

 

“Você vai… Você quer… Digo, eu vou entender se você...” Yuuri gaguejou nervosamente. “Eu vou entender se você quiser que eu vá embora.”

 

Victor o encarou como se ele fosse um estranho. “Você realmente acha que depois de eu ter passado uma noite inteira em pânico te procurando eu sequer pensaria em te deixar ir?” Sua voz soou baixa, “Não se eu puder evitar.”

 

 _Ele diz isso agora, mas ele vai mudar de ideia. Ele vai perceber que eu não valho o esforço, cedo ou tarde._  

 

“Yuuri, eu _amo_ você. Tudo que eu quero é que você esteja seguro, feliz, saudável e bem. É só isso. Isso é tudo que eu quero,” Victor segurou suas mãos gentilmente enquanto Yuuri deitava sua cabeça no ombro dele.

 

_Eu jamais vou me sentir seguro novamente. Eu fui violado e isso provavelmente pode acontecer outra vez. Eu não estou seguro. Eu estou em perigo e eu sou um perigo para a felicidade de Victor._

 

“Eu também te amo, Victor,” ele disse, mas sua voz vacilante acabou traindo alguns de seus pensamentos.

 

Victor o beijou gentilmente antes de tomar as mãos dele nas suas. “Yuuri, eu não quero te pressionar, mas eu acho que você precisa ver alguém. Um profissional. Alguém que possa te ajudar a passar por isso.”

 

_Ele sabe o quão quebrado eu estou, ele sabe que eu sou um fardo pesado demais pra ele carregar._

 

A depressão suspirava satisfeita na medida em que Yuuri encontrava cada vez mais dificuldade em evitar a sensação de entorpecimento. A ansiedade vinha devastando seu cérebro a toda velocidade, criando os piores cenários possíveis.

 

_Qualquer que seja o caminho que isso tome, eu vou perder o Victor. Ele não pode treinar para a sua temporada estando acorrentado a alguém como eu. O que eu digo pra ele? Quais são as palavras que eu posso usar? Eu não posso desapontá-lo, mas eu não sou capaz de fazê-lo feliz. O que eu posso dizer?_

“Está bem,” foi o que ele disse no lugar, “Eu farei isso.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**  
>   
>  * _futon_ : um tipo de [sofá-cama](https://secure.img1-fg.wfcdn.com/lf/85/hash/1261/14995372/1/custom_image.jpg) japonês.


	8. Prepare-se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo se chama “Prepare-se” por uma razão. Por favor, confira os avisos de gatilhos antes de ler. Esse capítulo pra mim foi de longe o mais difícil de escrever e o mais carregado de emoções também.
> 
> Avisos de gatilhos: Discurso suicida, depressão, ansiedade, referência a drogas e vômito
> 
>  **Nota da tradutora:** Quem tiver interesse, eu criei uma playlist no Spotify pra ajudar a me concentrar durante a tradução, você pode encontrar ela **[aqui](https://open.spotify.com/user/12186517291/playlist/0EEXROz6JJVeYk6VTAaQjx)**

_Pânico._

 

Escalando com suas garras afiadas até a garganta de Yuuri, fazendo-o sentir sua cabeça inchada e quente. Suas mãos estavam frias como o gelo, trêmulas, o horror agitando o seu estômago. A depressão já vinha habitando-o e se fazendo confortável dentro dele por semanas, o entorpecimento tomando conta. Mas agora, era a ansiedade quem estava fazendo seu retorno triunfante.

 

_Eu não posso fazer isso._

 

Yuuri não conseguia parar de _andar de um lado para o outro._

 

Ele estava tão _irritado,_ tão incrivelmente _no limite._ Cada barulhinho estava incomodando ele, cada tique-taque do relógio parecia provocá-lo. As luzes brilhantes da cidade invadiam através da janela o quarto onde Yuuri estava andando de um lado para o outro. Victor e Makkachin estavam adormecidos já há um bom tempo, posto que eles estavam no meio da madrugada. Amanhã seria o primeiro dia que ele iria ver uma psicóloga e Yuuri nunca se sentiu mais agitado em toda sua vida.

 

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso fazer isso. Farei isso pelo Victor. Não, não, eu não posso. Eu não posso. Eu não vou conseguir falar com ninguém, eu não vou conseguir me abrir pra essa pessoa. Se eu for honesto sobre os meus sentimentos, eles vão me mandar pra longe e eu vou perder o Victor, minha carreira vai estar acabada._

_Se eu lhes disser o quanto eu me sinto apavorado e tão... tão sujo... Eu só..._

_Eu não posso fazer isso._

_Victor vai ficar tão decepcionado comigo._

 

Ele correu suas mãos trêmulas através de seus cabelos enquanto sentia seu peito comprimindo. Não era possível se acalmar. Uma sirene ressonou de repente lá fora na rua, fazendo Yuuri sobressaltar-se, seu coração acelerando no mesmo instante.

_Eu não posso fazer isso. Tá, fica calmo. Se você não se acalmar, você vai acordar o Victor e você já tem dado bastante desgosto pra ele ultimamente._

Yuuri se deslocou até o banheiro em silêncio, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele abriu a torneira e apoiou as mãos em cada lado da pia, encarando seu reflexo no espelho. Sua aparência estava péssima. Abaixo de seus olhos havia profundas olheiras escuras e ele tinha perdido cerca de uns dez quilos, fazendo seu corpo uma vez flexível parecer abatido e frágil. Seu cabelo estava com uma aparência pegajosa e ficando comprido demais. Enojado pelo seu reflexo, Yuuri desviou o olhar e abriu o armário de medicamentos, procurando por alguma coisa que pudesse usar para prender o cabelo.

 

Revirando casualmente pelo armário, ele ficou surpreso em descobrir que Victor ainda tinha todos os seus medicamentos de quando ele esteve no hospital em Barcelona. Os rótulos eram todos em espanhol e Yuuri tentou se lembrar para que cada um deles servia. Após enfileirá-los, ele conseguiu encontrar os que serviam para dormir.

_E se eu tomar alguns desses? Se eu tomá-los, eu vou conseguir dormir essa noite e isso vai me ajudar amanhã em meu compromisso com a psicóloga._

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele engoliu algumas pílulas, engolindo com a ajuda de um copo de água que ficava sobre a pia. Não demorou muito para que ele se sentisse envolvido por uma agradável sonolência que chegou inundando-o, mas ainda assim não parecia suficiente para deter aquele sentimento de angústia.

 

_Isso está fazendo eu me sentir tão bem. Certamente mais algumas irão fazer com que eu consiga me acalmar. Talvez eu até consiga esquecer todos os problemas por pelo menos uma noite._

 

Com movimentos letárgicos ele tomou mais algumas, se sentindo agora praticamente sedado. Ele retirou seus óculos, pousando-os sobre o balcão da pia. Agora ele estava se sentindo dissociado de seu corpo, seus braços pareciam mais longos que o normal.

 

_Só tem mais uma no frasco. Aí será o suficiente. Eu vou tomar essa última e então vai ficar tudo bem._

Com dificuldade, ele finalmente engoliu a última pílula antes de suas pernas cederem ao peso de seu corpo, incapazes de suportá-lo por mais tempo. Desabando sobre o tapete do banheiro, ele se curvou até ficar encolhido, o frasco de pílulas vazio ainda seguro entre seus dedos. Aquela era a primeira vez desde o ataque e do estupro que ele se sentia completamente relaxado e em paz.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dor._

 

Havia mãos sobre ele, mãos por todos os lugares em seu corpo. Alguém estava próximo dele, o cercando com seus braços. Dedos estavam _nele._ Dedos estavam dentro de sua _boca._

 

 _Santo Deus, de novo não, por favor, não._  

 

A repulsa e o terror ao sentir aqueles dedos dentro de sua boca fizeram com que Yuuri se virasse para vomitar, tossindo e engasgando. Seu estômago doía e ele se curvou como uma bolinha tentando se proteger. Ele tentou chamar alguém, mas não era possível, pois sua garganta estava doendo muito. A iluminação estava forte demais e _machucava._ Alguém estava perto dele falando apressadamente, pânico em sua voz. Aquilo era... Espanhol, como no beco? Não, era outra coisa… Russo?

 

Ele se moveu lentamente, sentindo algo macio abaixo dele. O cheiro de algo ácido permeando no ar e ele sentia seu corpo letárgico e frio.

_Eu estou tão cansado. Me deixe dormir._

 

“—uri! Yuuri,  _meu amor_ [1] _,_ você consegue me ouvir? Vamos, deixe-me me ver seus lindos olhos,” uma voz apavorada estava dizendo, “Por favor,  _minha criança_ [2] _,_ por favor, não me abandone desse jeito.”

 

Yuuri entreabriu um de seus olhos, desorientado e confuso. Sua garganta estava queimando e ele estava tão _sonolento._ Ele viu o rosto de Victor acima dele, mas estava exausto demais para manter seus olhos abertos. Ele tentou erguer a mão para tocar a bochecha de Victor, mas ele não conseguiu.

_Me deixa dormir._

 

“Preciso que você fique acordado, Yuuri,” Victor implorou, sua voz estava embargada, “Vamos, ouça o som da minha voz. A ajuda logo vai chegar, mas você precisa ficar acordado.”

 

_Eu não preciso de ajuda, eu preciso dormir._

 

“Não! Não, Yuuri, _por favor!_ ” Victor estava gritando agora.

 

Ele ouviu a voz dele fragmentar-se até se dissolver em lágrimas. Victor ainda estava abraçando-o, chorando entre seus cabelos, implorando pra ele. Ele tentou mover seus braços mais uma vez para poder abraçar Victor, mas ele estava exausto demais, _realmente exausto demais._

 

A escuridão tomou conta dele mais uma vez.

 

_Victor... Eu sinto muito._

 

* * *

 

 

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

 

“O que houve?” Perguntou uma vez em algum lugar a sua direita.

 

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

 

“Ele… Ele… Ele…” uma segunda voz gaguegou, “Ele tomou algumas pílulas.”

 

Houve uma longa pausa antes de uma voz mais baixa perguntar, “Quantas pílulas?” 

 

“Já chega, Yurachka,” um voz ríspida disse, “Victor, isso já passou dos limites. Vocês dois precisam se afastar um pouco até que o Yuuri esteja melhor. Eu não quero saber de nenhum de vocês no meu rinque até que vocês consigam voltar a se concentrar no treino.”

 

“Você está falando _sério?_ Você está banindo a gente?” disse uma voz irritada, “Se o _katsudon_ estivesse acordado, você imagina o quanto isso faria ele se sentir um merda?”

 

Yuuri sentiu o lugar onde estava afundar um pouco quando alguém se sentou perto dele. 

 

_Por que eu não consigo abrir os olhos?_

 

Uma mão acariciou seus cabelos.

 

_Victor._

 

“Não, Yurio,” Victor disse, “Yakov está certo. Eu não consigo patinar desse jeito e embora você odeie admitir isso, nem você está conseguindo.”

 

A voz de Yakov soou através do cômodo novamente. “Eu vou deixar vocês agora. Vou pedir para que Mila e os outros mantenham isso sob sigilo. E Victor... Saiba que estamos aqui pra você. Para vocês dois.”

 

Victor murmurou um “obrigado” silencioso quando Yakov se retirou. Yuuri sentiu outro movimento e a cama afundando um pouquinho, quando uma segunda pessoa se sentou.

 

 _Yurio? Eu queria poder me mexer, isso é tão frustrante._  

“O que eu digo ao Otabek? Christophe, Phichit, inferno, até o JJ está perguntando sobre ele, porque alguém postou aquele maldito tweet dizendo que te viu carregando o Yuuri pra dentro de uma ambulância essa noite,” Yurio disse enraivecido.

 

“Diga a eles que Yuuri sofreu um acidente, mas que ele vai ficar bem e que eu ligarei para eles mais tarde. Eu já liguei pra família dele pra dizer a verdade sobre o que aconteceu,” Victor respirou pesadamente.

 

“Victor... O que foi?” Yurio perguntou depois de uma pausa.

 

“Do que você está falando?”

 

 “Os pais dele disseram algo pra você?”

 

Victor deixou sair um suspiro carregado e Yuuri sentiu uma mão quente segurando a sua. Uma pequena apunhalada de medo golpeou o seu estômago quando um pensamento cruzou a sua mente.

 

_Não. Não, eles não te disseram isso. Por favor, diga que minha mãe não te contou sobre aquilo._

 

“A mãe dele me disse que... essa não é a primeira vez que o Yuuri fica desse jeito,” Victor fungou levemente.

 

Yurio parecia perplexo, “ _O quê?_ Você está dizendo que ele já tentou... você sabe, outra vez?”

 

Victor acariciava a mão de Yuuri gentilmente enquanto ele falava. “Ela disse que... ele estava em um lugar bem complicado ano passado, e que por um bom tempo eles ficaram preocupados que algo assim pudesse acontecer.”

 

“ _Porra,_ ” Yuri xingou, “Victor, quantas pílulas ele tomou?”

 

“Yuri…”

 

“Não, eu quero que você me diga. Quantas ele tomou? Ele realmente estava tentando se… você sabe, se matar?” A voz de Yurio saiu vacilante.

 

Victor suspirou, “Eu não sei. Eu queria que ele acordasse, pra que eu pudesse perguntar. Eu não... Eu não consigo imaginar que ele faria isso. Eu acho que ele só se sentiu sobrecarregado e queria dormir. Eu... Eu me sinto tão culpado, eu estava no cômodo ao lado e eu não pude fazer nada.”

 

“Vai se foder, Victor, isso não é sobre você!” Yuri disse irritado, se movendo na cama, “Isso é sobre aqueles _fodidos do caralho_ que – que estupraram ele na Espanha. Se você quer culpar alguém por isso tudo, culpe aqueles desgraçados.”

 

Houve outra longa pausa e tudo que Yuuri pode ouvir foi o som constante bipe das máquinas.

 

_Eu devo estar no hospital outra vez._

 

“Eu tive que fazer ele vomitar,” Victor sussurrou depois de um tempo e sua voz foi seguida de um silêncio, Yuri evidentemente sem saber o que dizer diante daquilo.

 

“Eu – Eu tive que enfiar os dedos na garganta dele e fazer com que ele vomitasse todas as pílulas.”

 

_Céus, foi o Victor quem fez aquilo? Oh, não, eu sinto muito. Por que você me deixa continuar fazendo isso com você?_

 

“Porra, Victor,” Yuri resmungou, “Eu... Eu não sei o que te dizer.” Victor o respondeu murmurando algo em russo e os dois começaram a conversar baixo em seu idioma.

 

_Eu estou acordado agora, mas estou com medo de abrir os olhos._

_Eu não sei o que te dizer. Eu não sei o que dizer a nenhum de vocês._

_Como eu vou encarar a todos?_

_Eu só sei errar, um erro imbecil atrás do outro, o tempo todo._

_Eu acho que não posso fingir que estou dormindo para sempre._

Abrindo um de seus olhos, Yuuri olhou para Victor sentado próximo a ele, Yurio na ponta da cama. Yuri percebeu antes que ele estava acordado.

 

“Katsudon!” ele gritou, fazendo Victor olhar para baixo surpreso, “Você acordou!”

 

Yuuri apenas conseguiu mover a cabeça ligeiramente, ele ainda não tinha certeza que poderia confiar em sua voz. Victor se moveu para se sentar na cadeira perto da cama, para assim poder encarar melhor o rosto de Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri, amor, você… nos deu um susto e tanto,” ele disse, pressionando um beijo no dedo anelar de Yuuri. A aliança dourada ainda brilhava ali, uma promessa, um compromisso com o futuro, casamento, _vida._ Olhar para ele trouxe lágrimas que queimavam nos olhos de Yuuri.

 

_Eu sou um fracasso. Me desculpa, Victor._

“Você tentou mesmo se apagar?” A voz ríspida de Yuri interrompeu o momento. 

 

“Yuri!” Victor o repreendeu escandalizado, mas Yurio o ignorou e continuou. 

 

“Eu juro pra você, costeleta de porco, se você tivesse se matado antes que pudéssemos nos enfrentar no gelo, eu teria te arrancado da sua cova apenas pra te matar de novo.”

 

Victor estava olhando para Yuuri com temor e apreensão, preocupado com a reação dele. No entanto, Yuuri se encontrou sorrindo.  

 

“Eu não te culparia,” ele disse em um sussurro rouco, “Mas eu não estava... Eu não estava realmente tentando me suicidar, de verdade.” 

 

“Que bom,” Yurio disse, parecendo um pouco envergonhado por seu surto de raiva. Tanto Yuuri quanto Victor tinham os olhos arregalados em surpresa quando Yurio lançou seus braços ao redor de Yuuri em um abraço de corpo inteiro, antes de se virar e sair do quarto o mais rápido que ele podia, fechando a porta ao passar.

 

Victor olhou para Yuuri, afastando cuidadosamente os cabelos de sua testa.

 

“Estou grato que você esteja bem,” ele murmurou, beijando a testa de Yuuri. Ele fechou os olhos e relaxou ao sentir os lábios frios de Victor em sua pele, levantando uma mão para segurar o braço dele.

 

“Eu venho lidando com a ansiedade a minha vida toda,” Yuuri declarou. Victor olhou para ele surpreso, ma apenas moveu a cabeça para que ele continuasse. 

 

“Eu sei que você tem dificuldades antes de competir,” ele respondeu, “Então é algo que vai além disso?” 

 

Yuuri quase riu diante da pergunta. 

 

_Como eu posso explicar isso a uma pessoa “normal”?_

 

“Sim... É algo como… Tudo que você vai fazer, você duvida de si mesmo,” Yuuri disse com uma voz mais firme, “Não tem uma decisão que eu faça na minha vida e que eu não pense duas vezes e sinta que eu realmente fiz a escolha certa. Às vezes, isso me faz surtar e eu ter ataques de pânico. A primeira vez que eu tive um, eu tinha cinco anos de idade.”

 

Victor parecia apreensivo e com medo de interrompê-lo.

 

 _Provavelmente porque eu nunca falo sobre a minha ansiedade._ _Realmente é um alívio falar sobre isso com alguém. Talvez eu vá mesmo naquela consulta com a terapeuta, afinal._

“Ano passado depois da final do Grand Prix, eu tive alguns problemas com a comida porque a minha ansiedade estava completamente descontrolada. Eu tentei me recompor voltando pra minha casa em Hasetsu. Os meus pais sabiam que havia algo errado e eles estavam prestes a buscar ajuda pra mim. Foi quando você apareceu por lá.”

 

Sentando-se na cama, ele encarou os olhos de Victor. “Você me salvou. Nunca esqueça disso, Victor.”

 

Victor se inclinou e cuidadosamente plantou um beijo nos lábios de Yuuri, se afastando e encarando os olhos dele com uma expressão apaixonada.

 

“Eu só queria ter sido capaz de fazer mais por você essa noite,” Victor disse, “Eu... Eu nunca estive tão assustado. Parece que ultimamente você se tornou um profissional em me fazer sentir todos os níveis de desespero que existem.”

 

As entranhas de Yuuri foram comprimidas pela culpa, mas Victor tinha todo o direito de falar sobre as suas frustrações e suas dores, também. Só assim as feridas poderiam cicatrizar.

 

“Me perdoa,” Yuuri disse, olhando para baixo, “Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse. Eu só estava tentando dormir. Eu estava ansioso por causa da consulta amanhã e eu achei que se eu pudesse dormir, quem sabe eu poderia me sentir melhor. Mas quando eu comecei a tomar as pílulas, elas me fizeram esquecer por um momento, então eu tomei mais.”

“Eu acredito em você, _katsudon,_ mas nós teremos muito o que conversar quando você estiver melhor, “Sobre o que precisaremos fazer a partir de agora.”

 

Yuuri assentiu com a cabeça, mas ele ainda não tinha coragem o bastante de perguntar sobre os detalhes.

 

“Eu te amo,” ele ofereceu timidamente, incerto se Victor ainda queria ouvir aquilo.

 

“Eu também te amo. Sempre amarei.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **[1]** _lyubov moya_ \- meu amor
> 
>  **[2]** _malysh_ – criança, bebê


	9. Uma reviravolta inesperada

Yuuri ficou no hospital por um longo tempo.

 

Depois de ficar em observação por 72 horas por exigência do hospital, ele mesmo se comprometeu voluntariamente a ficar por um tempo maior sob os cuidados deles, sabendo que ele precisava de ajuda e a terapia ofertada por eles parecia ser a medida certa a ser tomada considerando a forma como ele vinha agindo desde o estupro.

 

Conversar com uma psicóloga era difícil. Durante as primeiras sessões ele ficava sempre ansioso demais para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa, então ele geralmente permanecia encarando o chão e respondendo “sim” e “não” para as perguntas que da terapeuta. A barreira linguística também era um grande problema, considerando que ambos estavam tentando se comunicar em seu segundo idioma. Yuuri tinha consciência de que seria muito mais fácil se abrir com uma psicóloga japonesa ou ao menos uma que falasse o seu idioma nativo, mas só o simples pensamento sobre deixar São Petersburgo e Victor para que ele pudesse encontrar uma parecia totalmente fora de cogitação para ele.

 

Foi em sua segunda semana no hospital que Yuuri finalmente perdeu a paciência durante uma sessão e começou a gritar com sua psicóloga. No início ele ficou apreensivo e constrangido, mas ela encorajou o seu ataque. Seu discurso parecia quase delirante e ele falou e falou muito além do que ele costumava falar durante as sessões, sentindo todas as emoções que ele vinha engarrafando por todos aqueles meses transbordando e derramando. Ao final do surto, ele sentiu como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e o peso sobre seus ombros parecia finalmente ter sido movido. Quando a sessão chegou ao fim, ele até deu risada.

 

Ele se sentiu leve, como já não vinha se sentindo há meses.

 

Victor o visitava diariamente, é claro. O hospital tinha políticas restritas em seus horários de visita e o tempo que eles tinham sozinhos era pouco ou quase nenhum, mas os dois tentavam desfrutar ao máximo estes breves momentos que tinham juntos. Até o Yurio visitava algumas vezes na semana, às vezes acompanhado de Yakov ou Mila.

 

A família de Yuuri também se comunicava com ele de Hasetsu através do Skype diariamente. Bem no início, eles até vieram vê-lo pessoalmente, ficaram durante uma semana, mas logo eles tiveram que voltar às termas. Em geral, Yuuri podia dizer que se sentia apoiado e amado.

 

Durante sua terceira semana no hospital ele teve uma crise de ansiedade. Recusando-se a comer e não falando durante a terapia. Pouco a pouco, ele conseguiu superar isso com a ajuda de sua psicóloga e de seus amigos.

 

Foi a partir da quarta semana no hospital que Yuuri começou a se sentir mais confiante e forte. Ele se manteve ocupado exercitando-se na unidade de academia nas instalações do hospital sempre que ele podia, trabalhando para que seu corpo voltasse ao condicionamento adequado para que ele pudesse patinar. Yuuri havia estabelecido como seu objetivo particular retornar à patinação na próxima temporada e levar o ouro para casa, mesmo que ele tivesse começado tarde com seus treinos, mas isso não importava.

 

Através disso tudo, Victor estava o tempo todo com ele oferecendo seu apoio incondicional.

 

Na quinta semana no hospital, Yuuri agradeceu com lágrimas nos olhos a equipe de enfermeiras, médicos e psicólogos, porque eles conseguiram ajudar ele a passar pelo pior e agora com sessões de terapia semanais, ele sentia que poderia voltar a sua vida normal.

 

No dia em que ele recebeu alta após uma estadia de quase quarenta dias no hospital, sua família de patinadores russos estava toda lá para levá-lo para casa. Todos se espremeram no carro de Yakov, com destino direto para o lugar que Yuuri mais havia sentido falta.

 

_O gelo._

 

“Devo alertá-lo que vazaram informações de que você estaria deixando o hospital,” Yakov disse do banco do motorista, “Então provavelmente haverão repórteres lá aguardando a sua aparição. O público está ávido para saber porque você esteve afastado por tanto tempo.”

 

Yuuri concordou com a cabeça sentindo a pressão cuidadosa de Victor sobre sua mão, que estava sentado logo a seu lado. Yuri soltou uma risada em escárnio do banco do passageiro.

 

“Psh, se eles acham que vão conseguir nos incomodar hoje, eles vão ver só. Eu quero patinar, caramba,” ele reclamou irritado.

 

“Eu também quero,” Yuuri disse baixinho. Seu condicionamento físico estava bom, quase como estava na final do Grand Prix há vários meses devido aos seus treinos constantes na academia do hospital, além das refeições regulares e de seu sono em dia que também estavam ajudando.

 

Eles pararam no estacionamento da pista de gelo e Yuuri sentiu um nó em suas entranhas quando viu cerca de quinze repórteres e vans de noticiários paradas do lado de fora, todos aglomerados próximos à entrada.

 

“Você tem certeza que está pronto para enfrentar isso?” Victor perguntou, “Nós podemos ir para casa se a pressão for grande demais.”

 

Yuuri balançou a cabeça e desabotoou seu cinto de segurança. “Eu posso lidar com isso.”

 

Os quatro saíram da van, apanhando seus equipamentos e caminhando em direção às portas. Quando os repórteres perceberem a movimentação, logo se prontificaram a segui-los imediatamente e todos se viram cercados de forma consideravelmente rápida. Yakov estava tentando afastá-los enquanto Yurio empurrou vários deles para passar, irritado e subindo as escadas batendo os pés. A cada passo que ele dava, ele se virava para trás para se certificar de que Victor e Yuuri estavam seguindo.

 

Victor estava tentando sorrir, mas era apenas uma caricatura apreensiva de sua comum máscara reservada ao público. Yuuri estava planejando ficar de boca fechada, sua ansiedade fervilhando só de pensar em ter que falar com a imprensa. Os repórteres por sua vez estavam atacando-os com perguntas de todos os lados em russo e em inglês.

 

“—por que você decidiu finalmente retornar—”

“—Sr. Katsuki, Sr. Katsuki, você pode nos contar por onde você esteve—”

“—se importa em dar alguma satisfação aos seus fãs—”

 

A ansiedade começou então a dar lugar à frustração e finalmente ele se viu consumido pela raiva.

 

_Você tem uma inclinação a se comportar de forma impulsiva quando se sente encurralado,_ sua psicóloga lhe disse um dia desses.

 

_Eu acho que isso sempre foi verdade._

 

Dando meia volta, Yuuri encarou os repórteres que pareceram surpresos por terem conseguido obter a atenção dele. Victor também pareceu ter ficado surpreso, mas ele se manteve firme ao lado de Yuuri. Yurio também deu meia volta e correu até eles para juntar-se aos dois, encarando os repórteres com fúria em seu olhar.

 

“ _Basta!_ [1] _”_ Yuuri disse em russo e depois completou em inglês, “Já chega!”

 

Todos os repórteres se calaram, segurando seus microfones e apontando suas câmeras na direção de Yuuri, ávidos para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Victor entreabriu os lábios e se preparou para assumir o controle da situação, mas foi interrompido pela mão levantada de Yuuri pedindo para que ele também fizesse silêncio e escutasse o que ele tinha a dizer.

 

_“Eu posso falar por mim mesmo,”_ ele disse a Victor em russo. Victor parecia perplexo com o domínio de Yuuri sobre o idioma.

 

_Eu realmente não sei por que ele se surpreende, afinal eu já estou aqui há alguns meses. É claro que eu aprenderia uma coisa ou outra._

_Oh, não. Eu tenho a atenção deles. E agora? O que o Victor diria? Não, eu não posso dizer o que ele diria. Ele é charmoso demais com a mídia, eu não sou assim. O que o Yurio diria?_

_Ele provavelmente os mandaria para o inferno._

“Eu estou aqui porque eu quero patinar”, Yuuri disse em inglês dessa vez, “Já faz algum tempo que eu não patino.”

 

_Um pouco da confiança e da atitude de Yurio me fariam bem agora. Mas a mamãe ficaria louca comigo se eu xingasse a imprensa, então é melhor eu ter cuidado nesse aspecto._

“Sr. Katsuki, você se importaria em nos dizer por onde esteve nesses últimos meses?” Um dos repórteres estava perguntando, Yuuri moveu a cabeça assentindo.

 

“Eu estive no  _hospital_ [2] _,”_ ele respondeu, em uma mistura de russo com inglês, “No hospital.” Ele se virou para encarar os repórteres, que pareciam mais ávidos que nunca em ouvir mais, algo que o irritou profundamente.

 

_Abutres! Eles só querem uma história para contar. Bem, desde que todos que eu amo e que se importam comigo já sabem a verdade sobre o que aconteceu, minha família, Victor, os patinadores da seleção da Rússia, Phichit... Então que mal pode haver em todo o mundo ficar sabendo? Eu poderia muito bem confessar tudo a eles._

_Talvez até isso possa ser útil para ajudar alguém._

_Mas de forma alguma eu seria capaz de dizer isso em frente a todas essas câmeras e microfones! No entanto, eu poderia... fazer esse relato por escrito. E se eu fizesse uma declaração online para eles?_

 

“Eu vou postar os detalhes do que aconteceu comigo mais tarde,” ele disse antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, “Agora, se não se importam, eu só quero patinar. Por favor, nos deem licença.”

 

Os repórteres tentaram fazer mais perguntas, mas o grupo se afastou, adentrando o estabelecimento onde ficava o rinque. Quando já estavam lá dentro, Victor o abraçou forte.

 

“Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você! Se impor diante da imprensa é tão difícil,” ele disse, beijando a testa de Yuuri, “Você estava falando sério sobre postar os detalhes online?”

 

Yuuri assentiu. “Sim, a história toda. Tudo. Todas as pessoas que eu amo já sabem o que aconteceu de qualquer forma.”

 

Victor o abraçou mais uma vez, um gesto de apoio que não necessitava de palavras. Os dois se separaram e Yuuri sorriu para Victor, esse era um dos primeiros sorrisos verdadeiros que Yuuri lhe dava em meses.

 

Os dois caminharam juntos e de mãos dadas até o rinque.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri estava _todo_ dolorido. Ele caiu tantas vezes e seus pés estavam machucados. Yurio ficou gritando com eles e insultando suas falhas, Victor corrigiu seus erros a sua maneira.

 

Ele estava tendo o momento mais maravilhoso de sua _vida._

“De novo, Yuuri!” Victor ralhou com ele, “Controle mais a sua velocidade nessa pirueta.” Yuuri moveu a cabeça assentindo, tentando a mesma pirueta mais uma vez. Fazia uma hora que eles estavam treinando e ele já estava começando a se sentir como seu eu antigo novamente. Apesar das dores e do treino rigoroso, ele estava se sentindo _incrível._

 

“Intervalo!” Victor gritou para ele e para Yurio, e os dois deslizaram até as bordas do rinque, Victor pediu licença para se retirar e foi conversar com Yakov sobre seu próprio programa, deixando Yuuri e Yurio sozinhos em um dos bancos.

 

“Ei, katsudon,” Yuri disse, “Naquela hora lá fora com os repórteres, parecia que você queria comer eles vivos.”

 

Yuuri riu um pouco. “Sim, eles estavam realmente conseguindo me tirar do sério. Eu bem que pensei em dar um chega-pra-lá neles.”

 

Yuri se levantou e esticou o braço. “Você ainda tá puto com isso?” Ele perguntou.

 

Yuuri apenas encolheu os ombros. “Acho que sim.”

 

_Uau, eu acho que ele me conhece muito bem._

 

“Vem cá,” Yurio respondeu, “Vamos trabalhar um pouco com essa raiva.” Ele fez um gesto indicando para que Yuuri o acompanhasse e caminhou até o aparelho de som que ficava em uma das extremidades do rinque. Conectando seu celular, ele selecionou uma música de rock que começou a ressonar e pulsar enquanto o vocalista gritava as letras através das caixas de som.

 

_Não é exatamente algo que eu gosto... O que ele está pretendendo com isso?_

 

“Agora vai lá, me mostre suas piruetas. Aquela que você estava treinando com o Victor tava uma bela de uma bosta,” Yuri disse com aspereza, fazendo Yuuri estreitar os olhos, mas ele concordou e se moveu até o gelo, repetindo a pirueta.

 

_Eu não estou pegando velocidade suficiente. Ugh, eu estou tão fora de forma._

 

“Patético!” A voz de Yuri ecoou sobrepondo-se à música, “Como que você espera ganhar uma medalha de ouro com uma merda dessas?”

 

O rosto de Yuuri esquentou de raiva, ele podia sentir a irritação fervendo dentro dele. 

 

_O que você está tramando, Yurio?_  

 

“Vai, faz de novo! Não fica perdendo o meu tempo com esses erros idiotas!” Yuri gritou. Yuuri estava rangendo os dentes a esse ponto, mas ele tentou outra vez.

 

“Porra, _até que enfim!_ Pelo menos essa última estava com uma velocidade apropriada,” Yuri apontou, “Mas com essa velocidade zoada, eu duvido muito que você consiga pousar um Axel Duplo!”

 

_Você está começando a me irritar de verdade, garoto._  

Yuuri se posicionou para o Axel Duplo, aquele rock pesado reverberando através do rinque.  Ele se lançou, projetando seu corpo para o salto, errando o cálculo da distância, algo que resultou em uma aterrissagem vacilante.

 

“O que diabos foi _essa merda_?” Yurio gritou com ele.

 

“Vai se foder!” Yuuri gritou de volta, antes de perceber as palavras que haviam abandonado sua boca. Com o rosto quente, ele se posicionou outra vez para um Axel Duplo.

 

_O que foi isso? Eu nunca xingo ou grito com as pessoas desse jeito. Ah, quer saber de uma coisa... Não, ele que se dane. Eu vou mostrar pra ele. Eu vou aterrissar um Flip Quádruplo. Ele nunca conseguiu aterrissar esse salto._

 

Yuuri patinou furiosamente, projetando seu corpo no ar para o Flip Quádruplo. Ele pousou perfeitamente no chão, as lâminas de seus patins deslizando graciosamente e sem esforço algum sobre o gelo.

 

“Muito bom, katsudon!” disse Yuri, “Você patina melhor quanto está fodido da cara comigo.”

 

“Vai se danar!” entornou Yuuri com aspereza.

 

_Por que eu estou gritando com ele? Eu nunca faço isso. E por que parece que ele está se divertindo com isso?_  

 

A música pesada estava retumbando em alto e bom som através do rinque, inflamando a energia de Yuuri como combustível.

 

_Ora essa, eu vou mostrar pra ele! Eu vou patinar os meus programas do ano passado e vou executá-los perfeitamente. E então, eu vou coreografar um novo._

 

Yuuri patinou furiosamente através de seus programas e nem se deu conta que a música já havia parado há muito tempo. Victor estava parado ao lado de Yuri na extremidade do rinque, olhando para ele com uma perfeita confusão em seu rosto.

 

“O que vocês estão fazendo?” Ele perguntou a Yuri.

 

“Terapia pra lidar com a raiva,” Yuri respondeu, então se virou para encarar Yuri com uma expressão zombeteira em seu rosto.

 

“Ô, costeleta de porco! Eu ainda acho que você pode melhorar,” seu tom era de completo escárnio, ele estava zombando de Yuuri.

 

Yuuri patinou até eles, sem fôlego por ter patinado suas duas rotinas antigas sem nenhuma pausa.

 

“E eu acho que você é um cuzão,” ele disse sem nenhuma malícia em seu tom. Victor encarou os dois sentindo-se um pouco deslocado, sem compreender muito bem aquela interação esquisita, mas quando ele viu os sorrisos decorando os rostos de ambos, ele relaxou.

 

_Yurio estava tentando ajudar a me livrar da minha raiva para que eu pudesse treinar. E eu realmente me sinto melhor. Como se eu pudesse criar uma rotina inteira agora. Oh, isso sim foi uma verdadeira catarse_ [3] _. Talvez seja bom se ele me deixar gritar com ele mais vezes._

 

“Victor,” ele disse, se virando para encarar seu namorado, “Eu acho que tenho um tema para essa nova temporada.”

 

Victor arqueou uma sobrancelha. “E qual é?”

 

Yuuri encarou o russo mais jovem nos olhos, oferecendo a ele um curto meneio com a cabeça antes de voltar a encarar seu namorado.

 

“Força.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DA AUTORA**
> 
> Espero que esse capítulo tenha quebrado de forma satisfatória a tensão e angústia dos últimos capítulos. Como sempre, obrigada pelos comentários e kudos que vocês, pessoas maravilhosas, tem deixado. <3
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**
> 
>  
> 
> **[1]** _Dostatochno:_ chega, suficiente, basta
> 
>  
> 
> **[2]** _bol’nitsa_ : hospital
> 
>  
> 
> **[3]** _Catarse:_ Aristóteles definiu a palavra _catarsis_ como “limpeza da alma” que na arte poética provocava terror, medo e piedade e tinha como efeito a purificação dessas emoções. Em psicologia, uma catarse se refere a um método extraído da psicanálise que busca eliminar perturbações psicológicas, tensões, angústias, excitações nervosas, enfim, sentimentos negativos tentando induzir uma explosão emocional que possa redirecionar tais sentimentos.


	10. Você nunca desejou estar sozinho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTA DA AUTORA:**
> 
> Esse capítulo é meio que um interlúdio focando nas reações das pessoas que estiveram com o Yuuri durante todo esse tempo, porque também é difícil pra caramba para as pessoas que cuidam e tentam apoiar uma pessoa na situação do Yuuri. Eu fiquei debatendo comigo mesma como deveria escrever esse capítulo, mas decidi que desde que a história é focada no ponto de vista do Yuuri, então seria esquisito mudar o ponto de vista em apenas um capítulo. Então tudo será mostrado através dos olhos de Yuuri, como ele veio a perceber o tamanho da importância do suporte que ele recebeu de cada pessoa envolvida em sua vida.
> 
> **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:**
> 
> As frases em itálico dentro dos diálogos, ou seja, dentro das aspas, demarcam momentos em que eles estavam falando apenas em russo durante toda a conversa. As palavras sublinhadas são palavras ou expressões que a autora utilizou em russo e eu traduzi no corpo do texto. Você pode conferir essas expressões utilizadas por ela nas notas ao final do capítulo.

“Yurachka! Concentre-se!” Yakov berrou com ele. Yuuri se virou para ver um Yurio revoltado se levantando do gelo após uma queda. 

 

_Ele não caía durante os treinos já fazia um tempo, me pergunto o que há de errado com ele hoje._

“Eu sei, eu sei!” Yuri rosnou para seu técnico, “Esse salto idiota. Eu vou conseguir _aterrissar certo!”_  

 

Nas duas últimas palavras ele tentou o Salchow novamente, dessa vez aterrissando-o perfeitamente. Yuuri sorriu ao observar sua expressão orgulhosa e decidiu que era hora de fazer um intervalo. Deslizando até a lateral da pista, ele colocou os protetores nas lâminas de seus patins e se sentou em um dos bancos, bebendo água de sua garrafa. Victor estava ao seu lado, lendo seus e-mails em seu celular. Yurio parou pouco tempo depois e se dirigiu até o vestiário. Yuuri se deitou no banco, aproveitado a sua pausa, sentindo seus músculos doloridos pela patinação. Ele não percebeu que estava sozinho até ouvir Victor e Yuri conversando em russo a alguma distância de onde ele estava.

 

Yuuri já estava com uma boa compreensão do russo então ele conseguia acompanhar a maior parte das conversas que ouvia ao redor do rinque. Ele não tinha certeza se Victor sabia o quanto ele já estava entendendo, mas ele meio que queria manter o fato de que estava aprendendo em segredo. Ele planejava surpreender o Victor, convidá-lo para um encontro romântico onde ele só falaria em russo.

 

“ _Não seja estúpido, Victor_,” ele ouviu a voz irritada de Yuri, “ _Eu estou bem._ ”

 

 _Ele está chamando o Victor de estúpido?_  

 

“ _Você não está bem! Eu não te via errar aquele salto em dois anos!_ ” Victor argumentou.

 

“ _Vai se foder_ _!_ ” Yuri bradou.

 

_Eu não conheço essa palavra. Acho que isso deve significar ‘vai se foder’, mas eu não tenho certeza._

 

“ _Olha a boca, Yurio_ ,” Victor o repreendeu, “ _Agora me diga, o que é que está havendo?_ ”

 

Houve uma longa pausa e ocorreu a Yuuri que ele estava bisbilhotando a conversa alheia descaradamente. 

 

_Eu devia parar de ouvir. Eles estão sendo descuidados porque acham que eu não consigo entender o que estão dizendo e não seria justo com Yuri, caso ele esteja querendo falar sobre algum assunto pessoal com o Victor._

 

“ _Meu aniversário está chegando,_ ” Yuri respondeu, “ _Meu aniversário de dezesseis anos. É semana que vem._ ”

 

“ _Eu sei disso, Yurachka._ ”

 

“ _Otabek disse que vai viajar até aqui e que ele quer me levar pra algumas baladas._ ”

 

Yuuri sentiu seu coração acelerar. _Ah._

 

“ _E isso está te chateando?_ ” Victor perguntou.

 

“ _CLARO QUE SIM, FILHO DA PUTA_!” Yuri gritou com ele, “ _Quando eu penso sobre a última vez que nós saímos..._ ”

 

 _Ele acabou de chamar o Victor de filho da puta, é isso mesmo? Espera... a última vez… será que ele está falando sobre…_  

 

“ _Yurio…_ ” Victor respirou fundo, “ _Você sabe que o que aconteceu com o Yuuri não foi culpa sua._ ”

 

“ _EU SEI! Eu só tenho medo, tá legal? O katsudon não é nenhum idiota e se uma coisa dessas aconteceu com ele mesmo quando nós estávamos todos juntos... todo mundo diz que eu sou bonito até demais e que eu deveria me cuidar, eu penso se–_ ”

 

_Oh, Yurio._

 

Sem conseguir lutar contra a culpa de estar bisbilhotando a conversa, Yuuri se levantou e se dirigiu até os vestiários, puxando a porta e fazendo com que os dois se virassem sobressaltados para encará-lo.

 

“Ah, oi Yuuri,” Victor disse em inglês, “Nós estávamos–”

 

Yuuri levantou uma de suas mãos silenciando Victor. Ele respondeu em russo, “ _Eu ouvi o que vocês estavam dizendo._ ”

 

Ambos olharam para ele perplexos. Yurio foi o primeiro a falar.

 

“ _Desde quando você fala russo?_ ” ele continuou no mesmo idioma.

 

“ _Era pra ser uma surpresa que eu iria fazer para o Victor. Eu ainda estou aprendendo,_ ” respondeu Yuuri, “ _Desculpe por ter estragado isso, mas eu me senti mal por estar... desculpa, mas eu só sei a palavra em inglês pra isso..._ bisbilhotando.”

 

Yuri estava vermelho, parecendo furioso por ter sido ouvido. Victor ainda estava olhando para Yuuri com admiração, meio que como se ele estivesse hipnotizado.

 

“ _Você está falando russo,_ ” ele finalmente disse com a voz um pouco vacilante.

 

“ _Sim, mas bem pouco ainda,_ ” ele respondeu. 

 

Victor estava olhando pra ele como se todos os seus sonhos tivessem se tornado realidade. “ _Eu tenho que aprender japonês agora!_ ”

 

Yuri jogou as mãos para cima, “ _E aí todos nós podemos cantar em uma porra de um musical e –_ ” ele irrompeu em um discurso cheio de grosserias e em um russo rápido demais para que Yuuri pudesse acompanhar. Ele se aproximou, posicionando uma mão tranquilizadora sobre o ombro do patinador mais jovem.

 

“ _Você não tem nada com que se preocupar se você ainda quiser sair pra dançar no seu aniversário,_ ” Yuuri disse. Yuri parou com a sua enxurrada de reclamações e olhou para ele com uma expressão apreensiva.

 

“ _Você pode fazer o Otabek promoter que um de vocês vai permanecer sóbrio. Se certifique de que você e ele nunca percam um ao outro de vista e não beba nada que não tenha sido você mesmo quem pediu. Chame alguns outros amigos se você quiser companhia para beber. É mais seguro estar em um grupo. Nem todo mundo que vai às boates está lá para abusar das outras pessoas,_ ” Yuuri continuou mais baixo.

 

Yurio balançou a cabeça, seu rosto ainda estava vermelho. “ _Entendido. Obrigado, katsudon._ ” Ele se levantou, se espreguiçando e saiu andando, mas antes de sair pela porta ele se virou, encarando os dois.

 

“ _E aí? Vocês dois vão ficar aí ou vão me ajudar a aterrissar aquele Flip quádruplo?_ ”

 

Sorrindo, Victor e Yuuri o seguiram de volta até o rinque. 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri amava a sua família.

 

Ele sentia falta deles mais que tudo.

 

Ele podia imaginar o que eles estariam fazendo em casa naquele momento, seus pais estariam limpando as termas para a noite, Mari estaria ajudando, deixando o altar de Vicchan em ordem. Pensar sobre seu lar às vezes fazia com que lágrimas se acumulassem em seus olhos. Ele não se arrependia de ter se mudado para a Rússia, mas a dor causada pela saudade que ele sentia de seus pais e de sua irmã ainda era difícil.

 

Mari ligou para ele mais cedo naquela noite, dizendo que sua mãe esteve olhando vários álbuns com fotos antigas.

 

Yuuri podia visualizar perfeitamente, sua mãe curvada sobre os álbuns com lágrimas em seus olhos. Olhando para as fotos de suas crianças, crescendo e brincando juntas. Yuuri e Mari em todas aquelas fotos adoráveis e divertidas. Em cada foto, Yuuri parecia se esconder da câmera, sempre deixando sua irmã ficar no centro das atenções. Yuuri sabia qual foto ela guardava com maior carinho, era a foto da sua primeira competição. Ele tinha nove anos de idade e tinha conquistado o segundo lugar entre os juniores nos Campeonatos Regionais. Ele estava radiante e cheio de orgulho, segurando a sua medalha de prata para seus pais, os olhinhos apertados enquanto ele sorria com alegria.

 

Era uma felicidade que eles raramente tinham a oportunidade de ver em Yuuri.

 

 _Meu pobre anjinho,_ ela diria, _Por que o mundo teve que te dar um fardo tão pesado para carregar?_

“Ei, Yuuri,” Mari disse no telefone, “Nós todos temos muito orgulho de você, viu? Por tudo que você conquistou e por tudo que você passou. Nós te amamos tanto.”

 

“Eu também amo vocês.”

 

* * *

 

 

Victor Nikiforov era uma porção de coisas.

 

Belo, talentoso, apaixonado. Cabeça-dura e teimoso. Fiel. Um trabalhador esforçado. Para Yuuri, ele era mais que qualquer uma dessas coisas, ele era o seu amor, seu ídolo, seu maior suporte e _um presente enviado pelos céus._

 

Mas se havia uma coisa, _uma única coisa_ , que Yuuri não suportava em seu namorado, eram seus ridículos hábitos noturnos. A princípio, ele até conseguia conviver com isso, porque veja bem, ele estava dividindo uma cama com _Victor Nikiforov_ afinal de contas. Em qualquer relacionamento, no entanto, quando aquela fase da lua-de-mel chega ao fim, sempre existem aquelas coisinhas que irritam o outro. 

 

Yuuri poderia passar uma hora inteira pensando no quanto era difícil dividir a cama com Victor. Seus pés estavam sempre gelados, ele se espalhava na cama como uma estrela-do-mar ocupando pelo menos três quartos do colchão, roubava as cobertas, roncava feito um trem desgovernado e no topo de tudo, ele _chutava_ em seu sono. Quando Yuuri acordava de manhã, ele estava encurralado entre os braços de Victor, como se uma sanguessuga russa gigantesca tivesse caído em cima dele, sugando todo o calor da cama.

 

Era absolutamente insuportável. 

 

Então quando Victor começou a desabar na cama com a cara plantada em seu travesseiro sem nem se mover durante a noite toda, naturalmente Yuuri ficou preocupado com essa mudança de comportamento. Antes de Barcelona, eles sempre se aconchegavam na cama e ficavam abraçadinhos por um tempo até os dois pegarem no sono, às vezes eles trocavam alguns carinhos sem dizer nada, conversavam ou exploravam o aspecto físico recém-descoberto na relação deles (essa era a opção favorita de Yuuri). Agora, Victor desabava quase imediatamente e ficava imóvel durante toda a noite.

 

Yuuri começou a ficar cada vez mais preocupado quando ele notou que Victor tinha profundas olheiras em seus olhos e não estava conseguindo se concentrar durante os treinos. Ele também estava esquecendo coisas bobas como fechar as portas dos armários ou colocar as roupas sujas no cesto.

 

Finalmente o motivo veio à tona quando Yuuri acordou no meio da noite, perturbado por alguém chutando ele. 

 

_Ugh, Victor seu idiota. Espera… O quê? Oquetáacontecendo?_

 

Um pouco mais acordado, ele se virou para o lado e viu Victor encolhido na cama, ainda dormindo, mas obviamente aflito.

 

“Não… Saia de perto dele… Deixe ele em paz,” Victor balbuciou em seu sono, “Pare, não toque nele...”

 

Yuuri se curvou sobre ele, sacudindo gentilmente seu ombro. Ele não queria acordá-lo, ele queria apenas puxá-lo delicadamente para fora daquele sonho.

 

_Vou tentar não pensar sobre o que ele está sonhando._

 

“YUURI, NÃO!” Victor gritou, se sentando sobressaltado na cama, suando. Ele estava acordado agora, respirando pesadamente, ele empurrou os lençóis da cama para fora de seu corpo e antes que Yuuri pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Victor se levantou e correu para o banheiro, curvando-se sobre o sanitário e vomitando.

 

Yuuri saltou da cama e correu até ele, se ajoelhando ao lado de Victor e esfregando suas costas delicadamente. Victor limpou a boca com a mão trêmula.

 

“Me alcança uma toalha, por favor?” ele pediu com a voz rouca. Yuuri se levantou, umedecendo uma tolha e limpando a boca de Victor. Sem dizer nada, ele colocou pasta de dente na escova de Victor e a entregou para ele.

 

Yuuri se sentou a beira da cama enquanto Victor escovava os dentes. Quando ele acabou, ele lavou o rosto e veio se sentar ao lado de Yuuri.

 

“Há quanto tempo você vem tendo esses pesadelos comigo?” Yuuri perguntou, olhando para baixo e entrelaçando os dedos de suas mãos com os de Victor. 

 

Victor o encarou por um momento. “Desde Barcelona.” 

 

_Ele está sofrendo esse tempo todo e eu não fiz nada para ajudá-lo. Quantas vezes isso já aconteceu? Quantas vezes ele já ficou enjoado assim? Eu estava sempre dormindo quando isso acontecia?_

“Desculpa,” Yuuri disse, “Eu deveria ter percebido antes. Você quer falar sobre isso?”

 

 _Por favor, não tente me afastar. Eu quero cuidar de você assim como você sempre esteve cuidando de mim._  

 

Victor respirou fundo, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Yuuri. “Eu tenho pesadelos onde vejo que você está sendo machucado de diversas formas, eu nunca consigo chegar até você. É como se... como se eu não tivesse controle algum e no final você sempre...”

 

Yuuri plantou um beijo entre os cabelos de Victor. “Eu estou bem aqui. E eu juro que não irei a lugar algum.” 

 

Victor envolveu os braços ao redor de Yuuri, beijando seu ombro. “Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei. Mas é difícil porque eu já me senti impotente tantas vezes. Eu sinto como se eu tivesse falhado com você.”

 

 _Como? Ele estava mesmo falando sério?_  

 

Yuuri se afastou, repousando seus dedos abaixo do queixo de Victor para levantá-lo e fazer com que seus olhos se encontrassem.

 

“Olha pra mim, _Vitya,_ ” ele disse, “Eu te amo. Você esteve aqui por mim no pior momento da minha vida. Eu nunca, nunca vou te deixar. Você não falhou comigo. Você me salvou.”

 

Pressionando seus lábios em um toque delicado, ele suspirou ao beijá-lo. Eles se afastaram apenas para que pudessem deitar na cama, Makkachin acomodado em seus pés. Yuuri segurou Victor em seus braços, brincando com seus cabelos até os dois pegarem no sono.

 

Pela manhã, quando Yuuri acordou com os músculos ridiculamente perfeitos de Victor esmagando-o como de costume, ele não teve coragem de empurrá-lo para o lado para fazer com que ele saísse de cima.

 

_Victor, seu bobo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTA DA AUTORA:**
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado desse interlúdio. O próximo capítulo será focado nos detalhezinhos chatos, porém importantes da complicada situação legal do que aconteceu com o Yuuri e como ele irá encarar os seus agressores. Estejam preparados para a angústia, mas também para a força. <3
> 
> **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA:**
> 
> _tupoj -_ idiota, estúpido
> 
>  _po’shyol’na hui -_ vai se foder
> 
>  _suka -_ cadela, vaca, filho da puta


	11. Essa não é uma encenação... (Parte I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é meio angustiante, então atenção aos gatilhos mencionados nas tags porque TODOS eles serão referenciados. Esse é o tão esperado capítulo do julgamento... Parte um! Faltam apenas dois capítulos para o fim!

**[Instagram] @yuurik publicou uma foto nova**

_Quero agradecer a vocês @v-nikiforov, @yuri-plisetsky e a minha família por todo o seu apoio e suporte durante os últimos meses. Obrigado a todos que respeitaram a minha privacidade durante esse momento difícil. Gostaria de compartilhar hoje com vocês o que aconteceu comigo, não para ganhar simpatia ou tratamento especial, mas porque eu acredito que isso pode ajudar outras pessoas que estejam passando pela mesma situação. Por favor, tenham em mente que estarei falando sobre um assunto extremamente pessoal e difícil, então leiam com cautela._

_Após o Grand Prix, nós saímos para comemorar o final de uma temporada maravilhosa. Em uma boate em Barcelona, alguns estranhos me ofereceram uma bebida, dessa forma eu fui dopado e abusado sexualmente. Após passar alguns dias no Japão tentando me recuperar, eu me mudei para São Petersburgo com o Victor. Foi através de seu amor e suporte que fui capaz de passar por muitos dias difíceis, mas o estresse por causa do abuso que eu sofri acabou tomando conta de mim aqui na Rússia. Depois de alguns dias, eu me vi no hospital após uma overdose resultante de uma quantia excessiva de comprimidos para dormir que acabei ingerindo durante uma crise de ansiedade. Eu passei cinco semanas na reabilitação, tentando reparar tanto a minha mente quanto o meu corpo._

_Agora eu estou treinando para a nova temporada, com um novo tema: Força. A minha força vem do amor que eu encontrei. O amor do meu namorado, dos meus amigos, da minha família. Eu estou aprendendo a encontrar também a força que vem de dentro de mim. É uma longa estrada, mas eu estou aqui ainda, me recuperando e tentando encarar os meus demônios._

_Espero que qualquer um que leia isso e esteja passando pela mesma situação receba esta mensagem do fundo do meu coração: nunca desista._ **# coragem** **# saudemental #prevencaoaosuicido #ansiedade #recuperacao #abusosexual**

 ***

Yuuri conferiu novamente a sua postagem, surpreso ao constar que já havia recebido mais de 100 mil curtidas no Instagram. Ele havia escolhido uma foto dele junto com Victor onde os dois aparentavam estar felizes enquanto abraçavam o Makkachin, na intenção de mostrar que agora ele estava melhor apesar de tudo que havia acontecido. Os comentários deixados na foto foram surpreendentemente acolhedores e compreensivos, com seus fãs compartilhando histórias similares e enviando todo seu amor e suporte. Claro que ainda existiam os ocasionais problematizadores, mas Yuuri se recusou a dar importância para o que eles poderiam eventualmente vir a dizer.

 

Cinco meses já haviam passado desde o dia em que Yuuri foi violentado. Ele ainda experienciava dias difíceis, mas apesar de tudo, conseguiu ter um desempenho relativamente bom em diversas competições em que participou, conseguindo conquistar um lugar no pódio em todas as vezes. Dia após dia, Yuuri sentia que estava melhorando, que aos poucos suas paredes iam sendo derrubadas, fragmento por fragmento.

 

Victor e Yuuri tiveram longas conversas, construindo juntos limites que pudessem ajudá-lo na recuperação de sua confiança no aspecto físico de sua relação. Sem nunca pressionar um ao outro, os dois trabalharam juntos se certificando de sempre perguntar antes de fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse ultrapassar os beijos. Enquanto Yuuri ainda não tinha certeza se algum dia ele conseguiria transar novamente, ainda existiam alguns contatos físicos que eles podiam compartilhar e que ambos apreciavam.

 

Geralmente, os dois se aninhavam nos braços um do outro. Em uma noite após uma competição, eles estavam em um hotel na Inglaterra, Yuuri estava encolhido e pressionado contra a lateral do corpo de Victor, brincando com a barra de sua camiseta. Eles assistiam ao noticiário e curtindo o calor que compartilhavam através do abraço.

 

“Você acha que eles vão falar sobre a competição no jornal?” Yuuri perguntou.

 

Victor sorriu. “Acho que não. Talvez mencionem algo a respeito em uma nota de texto no rodapé da tela ou algo assim.” Yuuri riu suavemente, alcançando o controle remoto para ajustar o volume, enquanto estava sendo transmitida alguma notícia sobre uma partida de futebol.

 

“Isso é tão chato,” Victor resmungou, “Eu nunca entendi a fascinação das pessoas por esse esporte.” Aquilo fez Yuuri rir novamente, desviando seus olhos para o sofá ao sentir uma vibração de celular.

 

“Victor, é o seu que está vibrando,” ele disse, entregando o celular para Victor.

 

“ _Sim?_ ” Victor atendeu em russo, assumindo uma expressão confusa ao ouvir a pessoa do outro lado da linha se pronunciar e quando ele respondeu novamente, não foi nem inglês, nem em russo, mas em seu espanhol quebrado, “ _Sim, ele está aqui. Por favor, aguarde um momento._ ”

 

Ele se virou para encarar Yuuri, “Yuuri, é a polícia de Barcelona,” ele informou, “Conseguiram prender os caras que te atacaram. Eles... Fizeram outra vítima na noite passada e foram pegos.”

 

_Como?_

 

“Estão querendo saber se você irá testemunhar contra os caras. Embora não seja o seu caso, sua evidência pode ajudar.” 

 

_Eles… Atacaram outra pessoa? Isso aconteceu porque eu não tentei fazer alguma coisa para detê-los quando eu tive a chance? O que eu devo fazer agora?_

“Amor?” Victor perguntou, “Eles querem saber o que você vai fazer.”

 

Yuuri passou os dedos entre seus cabelos num gesto ansioso, sentindo-se agitado. 

_Eu não posso deixar mais pessoas passarem por isso. Não se eu puder evitar._  

 

“Eu vou,” ele respondeu, “Eu vou testemunhar.” Victor segurou sua mão, apertando levemente enquanto continuava a conversa no telefone em espanhol. Ao desligar, ele mostrou para Yuuri o e-mail contendo as informações e sugestões do advogado promotor. O arquivo continha fotos dos suspeitos, três homens ao todo.

 

Dois deles não pareciam familiares, mas Yuuri não se surpreendeu. Ele havia sido dopado, afinal de contas. Mas o terceiro...

 

_Eu sei quem é ele. O homem do meio. Eu já o vi antes._

 

Yuuri tentou lembrar onde ele tinha visto aquele rosto antes que sua memória viesse à tona devastando-o abrupta e repentinamente.

 

_“Shots gratuitos!”_

_Ah, meu Deus do céu, é ele! Esse foi o cara que me drogou na balada._

Yuuri se sentou rápido demais, sua respiração descompassando a cada instante fazendo Victor encará-lo com preocupação.

 

“Katsudon? O que houve?”

 

Yuuri engoliu com dificuldade. “Aquele homem. O do meio. Ele... Foi esse cara que me drogou.”

 

Victor entreabriu os lábios em surpresa, antes de balançar a cabeça num gesto sutil e perguntar, “Você... Você tem certeza?” 

 

Yuuri moveu a cabeça positivamente. “Eu tenho certeza. Eu estava bêbado, mas eu ainda lembro do rosto dele. Ele parecia... tão normal.”

 

  _Por que eles fariam algo assim?_

 

“Esses psicopatas doentes,” Victor disse entre dentes e continuou lendo, “Aqui diz que as vítimas eram geralmente estrangeiros, suspeitam que eles buscavam mirar propositalmente neles porque achavam que assim seria mais difícil serem pegos.”

 

Yuuri encarou o computador, as palavras escritas na tela apenas confirmando o que Victor estava dizendo. Yuuri pensou que ele ficaria perturbado quando visse o rosto de seus agressores, mas contrário a isso, ele apenas sentiu raiva. Levantando-se, ele correu para apanhar seu celular, sentando-se ao lado de Victor com determinação, ele então abriu o aplicativo de passagens aéreas.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri selecionou a sessão de “Reservar agora!” para procurar por voos disponíveis. “Eu quero ir ao julgamento e testemunhar contra eles. Esses caras... eles não vão poder escapar dessa vez e sair impunes.”

 

Victor tinha uma expressão de orgulho em seu rosto quando olhou para Yuuri. “Sim, isso é ótimo. Eu estarei lá com você.”

 

_Eu preciso encará-lo... Encará-los. Eu acho… Eu acho que é isso que tem me travado, isso que vem me segurando._

 

Yuuri reservou as passagens com confiança e determinação.

 

“Bem, eu acho melhor começarmos a aprontar nossas malas, então.”

 

* * *

 

 O julgamento foi _terrível._

 

Comparecer às reuniões com advogados, promotores e lidar com toda a papelada já tinha sido ruim o bastante, isso sem mencionar o fato de que Yuuri não conseguia entender a maior parte das coisas que lhe eram ditas e ele compreendia ainda menos o sistema judiciário da Espanha.

_Eu sei três idiomas e nenhum deles está sendo útil nesse momento._

 

Ficar cara a cara com seus agressores foi a pior parte. Ele chegou a vomitar no banheiro mais de uma vez no primeiro dia. E no dia em que ele supostamente deveria testemunhar, ele ficou emocionado ao ver que não apenas Victor estava lá para lhe apoiar, mas Yurio, Christophe, Otabek e Phichit também estavam.

 

“O que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui?” ele perguntou surpreso.

 

“Nós estamos aqui para te apoiar!” Christophe foi quem respondeu, apertando de leve o ombro de Yuuri.

 

“Isso mesmo, queríamos nos certificar de que esses sujeitos saberiam exatamente com quem eles mexeram!” Phichit também se pronunciou.

 

Otabek fez um movimento com a cabeça, “E se eles não forem parar na cadeia, Yura pode facilmente colocar a máfia russa na cola deles, certo?”

 

Todos riram, Yuuri se sentia mais leve com a presença deles ali. Quando entraram todos juntos no tribunal, ele se sentiu mais forte por ter seus amigos consigo.

 

Conforme o julgamento prosseguia, Yuuri sabia que também o momento dele ser chamado se aproximava cada vez mais. Logo chegou a hora e ele foi chamado para depor, suas mãos estavam trêmulas e sua respiração descompassada a cada passo a frente dado por ele, mas ele tentou ao máximo não encarar seus agressores.

 

Como o julgamento estava sendo executado em espanhol, havia uma intérprete para traduzir as palavras para o inglês e fazer a ponte entre a corte e Yuuri, para que ele pudesse compreender as perguntas que lhe fossem direcionadas. Yuuri respondeu a todas as perguntas do promotor com seus olhos fixos em Victor e ninguém mais.

 

A confiança de Yuuri não havia balançado até o advogado de defesa dos seus agressores começar a falar. Depois de algumas perguntas básicas, o advogado foi direto ao ponto tentando encontrar alguma falha que pudesse beneficiar seus clientes no depoimento de Yuuri.

 

“Então, Sr. Katsuki, você poderia nos dizer o exato momento que você alega ter ocorrido o estupro?” O advogado de defesa indagou.

 

“Não, mas eu estava bêbado na hora em que tudo aconteceu e –”

 

“Então você admite que estava deliberadamente bêbado.” 

 

“Sim, eu tenho idade legal para consumir álcool.”

 

“Eu tenho aqui comigo uma declaração _sua_ de uma rede social onde você mesmo diz ter passado um período internado no hospital devido a uma tentativa de suicídio há vários meses atrás, esta informação procede?” A intérprete de Yuuri pareceu ultrajada em ter que traduzir para ele que estava sendo dito naquele momento, embora sua função supostamente fosse apenas a de traduzir as palavras para o inglês e não dar sua opinião.

 

Ele engoliu em seco, olhando para baixo em humilhação. Embora Yuuri tivesse publicado as notícias em uma rede social, ele ainda não havia sido confrontado por elas.

 

“Sim.” 

 

“E você diria que o seu transtorno de ansiedade, que te atormenta desde muito jovem, teria tornado a sua exposição ao público e a ida à boate mais difíceis?”

 

O promotor se levantou, dizendo algo em um tom elevado, num ríspido espanhol. Yuuri estava quase certo que aquilo significava “protesto”.

 

“Sim,” Yuuri respondeu mais baixo, seus olhos estavam voltados para suas próprias mãos e ele sentia que aos poucos sua segurança estava abandonando-o. 

 

“Sr. Katsuki, em algum momento no suposto estupro, você pediu para que eles parassem?” A intérprete de Yuuri parecia ainda mais furiosa de ter que traduzir aquelas palavras.

 

“Perdão?” Yuuri questionou.

 

“Eu disse, se em algum momento você disse alguma coisa ou pediu para que eles parassem,” o promotor disse novamente, “Não é incomum que pessoas como você, com um histórico de transtornos mentais aleguem coisas desse tipo para chamar a atenção.”

 

A corte inteira começou a gritar, todos ultrajados diante das alegações do advogado de defesa, incluindo alguns amigos de Yuuri. Ele estava tentando se manter firme, mas suas mãos já estavam tremendo e já era possível sentir as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos e escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

 

“Não – Não, eu não disse,” ele respondeu, “Eu não podia dizer não! Eles... Eu fui dopado. Ketamina, há provas do que estou dizendo nos laudos dos médicos de quando estive no hospital.”

 

“E quais são as evidências de que foi o meu cliente quem lhe ofereceu a droga?”

 

As lágrimas começaram a rolar com mais violência naquele momento e novamente a corte irrompeu em uma barulheira inquietante e alvoroçada, todos estavam cheios de indignação. Yuuri tinha certeza de que ele estava à beira de um ataque de pânico completo.

 

_Mantenha-se firme. Mantenha-se firme. Diga a eles a verdade, não é você quem está sendo julgado aqui. Eles estão tentando te tirar do sério para que você se complique e lhes dê um álibi que possa ajudar com o caso deles. Mantenha-se firme._

 

“Eu – Eu o reconheci,” Yuuri fungou, “Através da fotografia.”

 

“Meritíssima, essa evidência é insustentada! A testemunha acabou de alegar que não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Uma acusação que se vale unicamente do que ele diz ter presenciado quando sequer estava em condições de alegar qualquer coisa em seu estado intoxicado, essas provas não são suficientes para condenar o meu cliente. Mesmo a evidência que consta no teste de DNA não é uma prova sólida e nem sugere que o evento ocorrido entre eles não tenha sido consentido.”

 

Os três homens pareciam _tão normais_ e ainda assim o mero vislumbre deles fazia com que Yuuri quisesse se esconder. Enquanto ele sabia que os três estiveram envolvidos no estupro, havia apenas um deles que ele poderia dizer que realmente reconhecia. E era o cara que o havia drogado.

 

Ele travou seus olhos com os de Yuuri, arqueando uma sobrancelha e então lambeu seus lábios, movendo a língua entre os eles lentamente.

 

O corpo de Yuuri estremeceu antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer algo para impedir. Agarrando sua camisa, em frente ao seu peito, reconhecendo o ataque de pânico que havia se instaurado por completo. Muitos sons de agitação ao redor dele, havia muito ar, _muito, muito ar._ Ele continuava vendo aquele _homem,_ um de seus _estupradores_ , lambendo os lábios de novo e de novo, e _de novo._

 

Um lampejo em sua mente o lançou direto a um fragmento de sua memória, o rosto daquele homem estava logo acima dele, respirando pesado enquanto ele _o estuprava._

 

_Não, não, não. Pare, eu não quero lembrar disso agora. Eu estou desmoronando na frente de um lugar cheio de pessoas!_

 

Yuuri sentiu alguém agarrando seu braço, fazendo-o mover-se e tentando ajudá-lo a ficar de pé. Ele sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, como se fosse vomitar ali mesmo a qualquer instante.

_Eu quero o Victor._

 

Havia tanta _gritaria_ e sua cabeça estava doendo. 

 

_Eu pensei que eu tinha superado isso! Calma, calma! Respira, seu idiota, respira!_

 

“Ora, esse certamente foi um testemunho memorável.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opiniões? Esse capítulo foi mais angustiante do que era a minha intenção a princípio, mas meio que... acabou transbordando. A ambiguidade sobre quem realmente disse a última sentença foi proposital... Continuaremos a partir daí no próximo capítulo!


	12. ...Isso é uma maldita batalha (Parte II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora:**
> 
> O julgamento, parte dois! Ressalva: eu não sei basicamente nada sobre como funciona o sistema judiciário espanhol e eu não sou estudante de Direito, então não sejam tão impiedosos ao me julgar se algo parecer meio impreciso (mas sintam-se a vontade para me corrigir).
> 
> **Nota da tradutora:**
> 
> Leia as notas no final do capítulo!

“Ora, esse certamente foi um testemunho memorável.” Alguém disse à direita de Yuuri. Ele estava ouvindo as pessoas gritando em todas as direções na corte, em vários idiomas. A juíza estava batendo fortemente na mesa com seu martelinho, exigindo ordem no tribunal e a cada martelada, Yuuri sentia espasmos em seu corpo. Ele ainda não estava conseguindo respirar adequadamente e nem conseguindo fazer suas pernas obedecerem.

 

_Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Vamos lá. Acalme-se. Assim como você praticou com a psicóloga. Encontre seu equilíbrio._  

 

“ _VAI SE FODER, CARALHO!_ ” Ele ouviu a voz de Yuri ecoar, em russo e rude, destacando-se em meio aos ruídos altos. “ _O que esse cuzão arrombado do caralho tá pensando?_ ”

 

_Realmente, isso é fodido pra caralho, Yurio, mas não vá arrumar confusão chamando as pessoas de cuzonas e arrombadas._

_Está bem, eu tenho que respirar. Respirar é bom._

 

“ _Tranquilo, tranquilo_ ,” uma voz disse em seu ouvido, “Se acalme. Estamos tentando te tirar daqui, mas é necessário que se acalme. Você tem uns amigos bem violentos, não é?” Yuuri se deu conta de que era a sua intérprete quem estava falando com ele, ela era afinal a pessoa mais próxima dele no momento em que os primeiros sinais de uma crise de pânico começaram.

 

A comoção ainda estava correndo solta no tribunal, o martelar alto da juíza o fazendo saltar apavorado, o barulho soou como se as enormes portas ao fundo da corte tivessem sido escancaradas e batido forte contra as paredes com um estrondo.

 

“Retire-os do meu tribunal imediatamente!” A juíza bradou quando Yuuri ouviu uma rinha prestes a começar.

 

“ _Eu vou acabar com você, seu filho da puta do caralho!_ ” uma voz grosseira e rude irrompeu através do tribunal e Yuuri se deu conta de que era _Victor_ quem estava mais exaltado que todos.

 

_Ele vai fazer todo mundo acabar na cadeia. Ele acabou de ameaçar de morte aquele cara!_

_Eu não consigo respirar._

_Espera... O Victor disse mesmo ‘filho da puta’?_

_A convivência com o Yurio realmente está transparecendo em todos nós._

_Respire. Inspire. Expire._

“SE VOCÊ SEQUER OLHAR DE NOVO PRA ELE, VOCÊ ESTÁ _MORTO_!” Victor gritou em inglês. 

 

_Eu nunca vi o Victor tão perturbado, nunca. Mas Victor, se acalme. Eu sei que você está irritado, eu sei, mas isso não está ajudando!_

_Oh, Deus, ele vai ser preso e eu vou ter que deixar ele aqui, em um presídio na Espanha._

_Se acalme, se contenha. Seja racional. Você está na frente de todo mundo!_

 

“ _SILÊNCIO_!” A juíza gritou imperiosa, “ _ORDEM!_ Ordem no tribunal!”

 

_Eu não acredito que eu estou tendo uma crise de pânico em um lugar público._

_Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso me acalmar._

_Eu preciso me acalmar para que o Victor não seja preso._

 

Respirando fundo para tentar se recompor, Yuuri finalmente conseguiu recobrar boa parte de sua atenção, ou pelo menos o suficiente para abrir os olhos. Quando ele olhou através do tribunal, ficou em choque com o que viu.

 

Victor estava sendo contido por um oficial, seu rosto vermelho e ele ainda estava gritando. Phichit estava com as mãos levantadas e os braços no alto em resignação, mas parecia extremamente aborrecido. Otabek estava contendo um Yurio furioso que estava se debatendo em seus braços, enquanto Christophe estava discutindo exasperadamente com o oficial que estava contendo o Victor.

 

Yuuri arriscou lançar um olhar para a bancada de defesa e percebeu que eles possuíam um certo ar de satisfação contido em suas expressões chocadas. O homem que havia feito... _contato visual_ com Yuuri estava algemado e aquilo fez com que ele se sentisse mais aliviado.

 

Ao perceber que ele havia conseguido se acalmar, sua intérprete o ajudou a ficar de pé sobre suas pernas trêmulas. 

 

“Meritíssima, eu acho que um recesso de quinze minutos seria prudente,” Ela disse, a juíza lhe ofereceu um olhar severo antes de martelar uma última vez sobre a mesa, sinalizando o recesso.

 

Yuuri foi levado para um canto da corte, onde o fizeram sentar em uma cadeira e lhe ofereceram uma garrafa de água, que ele aceitou com gratidão.  Ele precisou beber metade da garrafa de uma só vez, mas finalmente tinha começado a se sentir melhor. Yuuri notou que muitas das pessoas que estavam presentes no julgamento não haviam deixado o tribunal e tinham seus olhos fixos nele. Desconfortável pela atenção que estava recebendo, ele fingiu estar profundamente interessado em sua garrafa d’água.

 

_Eu não acredito que eu tive um ataque de pânico em um tribunal._

_Eu só espero que meus amigos não tenham sido presos. Espero que a juíza deixe que eles continuem aqui. Eu não quero ouvir o veredicto sozinho._

Como se seus pensamentos tivessem sido uma deixa, Yuuri ouviu o chamado de seus amigos.

 

“Yuuri!” foi Victor quem o chamou, “Está tudo bem com você?” Ele estava _bem ali_ e Yuuri finalmente conseguiu relaxar um pouco.

 

“Tudo bem,” ele respondeu enquanto sentia Victor segurando suas mãos, “Ele só... me pegou de surpresa.”

 

Ele observou Victor estreitar os olhos, “Eu vou matar aquele desgr–”

 

Yuuri posicionou um dedo sobre os lábios de Victor para silenciar suas próximas palavras. “Isso não vai me ajudar. Por favor, Victor, não vale a pena ser preso por causa de alguém que nem vale o seu tempo.”

 

Victor suspirou exasperado, afastando seus cabelos cheios de suor da frente de seus olhos, ainda parecendo profundamente furioso.

 

“Ei, porquinho, tá tudo bem contigo?” Yurio perguntou assim que veio se juntar ao resto deles, “Eu vou matar aquele _filho da puta._ ”

 

Yuuri soltou uma risada fraquinha, “O que há com vocês russos e assassinatos?” 

 

Phichit colocou uma mão reconfortante sobre o ombro de Yuuri, ao se mover para ficar mais perto dele, parando ao seu lado de forma protetora.

 

“Yuuri, aquilo foi realmente assustador. Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?” ele perguntou calmamente.

 

Yuuri estava surpreso. “Phichit, você já me viu tendo outros ataques de pânico antes.”

 

“Sim, mas não _daquele_ jeito. Parecia que você estava morrendo engasgado!”

 

Yuuri corou em completo constrangimento, mas buscou encarar Phichit nos olhos apesar disso. “Eu estou bem. Obrigado por se preocupar.”

 

Yurio estava reclamando sobre alguma coisa em um russo exasperado, muito rápido e muito irritado para que Yuuri conseguisse compreender. Christophe estava andando de um lado para o outro ansiosamente, enquanto Otabek parecia pronto para saltar sobre Yuri a qualquer momento se fosse preciso para impedi-lo de fazer alguma besteira. Quando os quinze minutos de recesso chegaram ao fim, o júri, os promotores, advogados e réus todos reassumiram suas posições.

 

“Espera…” Victor disse, “Isso… Não faz sentido.”

 

_O que foi? O que está errado? Ah, não, o que foi que aconteceu?_

“O que você quer dizer?” ele perguntou ansioso. 

 

Victor correu os olhos através da corte. “Parece que eles já estão se preparando... para dar o veredicto final.” 

 

_Como? Mas eu nem terminei de testemunhar ainda. Eu fui tão mal assim? Ah, meu Deus, eles vão sair impunes? Não, não, eu não posso suportar isso. Por favor, por favor, eles precisam ir pra cadeia. Se eu souber que eles estão caminhando soltos por aí..._

A juíza se levantou, fazendo Yuuri voltar à realidade. Eles pareciam realmente prontos para passar o veredicto. Victor segurou a mão esquerda de Yuuri, Yurio segurou sua mão direita. Phichit apertou o ombro dele, demonstrando seu suporte.

 

Um dos membros do júri encarou Yuuri e moveu a cabeça em um gesto breve, antes de se virar para a juíza.

 

“Meritíssima,” ele disse em inglês, “Declaramos os réus culpados de todas as acusações.”

 

_Culpados._

_Culpados._

_Culpados._

 

_Eles vão para a prisão._

 

Várias permutas formais aconteceram entre a juíza e o júri antes que ela decretasse a sentença final, primeiro em espanhol e depois em inglês.

 

“Este tribunal considera os réus culpados de todas as acusações, condenando-os a uma pena de quinze anos sob custódia em prisão federal.”

 

_Quinze… anos?_

_Só isso?_

_Eles destruíram a minha vida e só vão pegar uma pena de quinze anos?_

_Bem, eu acho que não deveria ter esperado muito. Ao menos estou grato que eles estarão fora das ruas._

Yuuri respirou aliviado enquanto era congratulado por seus amigos. 

 

Yuri contorceu o rosto e disse com sarcasmo, “Quinze anos? Mas que porra –”

 

“Yuuri, vamos sair logo daqui,” Victor disse, encarando os agressores de Yuuri com ódio.

 

Yuuri balançou a cabeça. “Ainda não.”

 

_Ainda tem algo que eu preciso fazer. Se eu não fizer isso agora, talvez nunca mais tenha outra chance e vou me arrepender para o resto da minha vida._  

 

Yuuri ficou de pé, ignorando os questionamentos de seus amigos. Com determinação, ele caminhou até a bancada de defesa, até os homens que o _estupraram_.

 

_Essa pode ser a minha única chance de perguntar e eu preciso saber._

 

Ele encarou cada um deles, tentando manter suas mãos firmes. Um deles parecia constrangido, ele permaneceu olhando para baixo, enquanto os outros dois encararam Yuuri com curiosidade. Cada um deles contidos por oficiais, suas mãos atadas em algemas.

 

“Por quê?” Foi tudo que Yuuri conseguiu dizer, seu estômago revirando apenas por estar tão perto deles.

 

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar entre si e um deles sacudiu os ombros, se virando para encarar Yuuri.

 

“Você é bonito. Foi fácil,” ele disse, um pesado sotaque acentuando seu inglês, “Você foi fácil.”

 

O homem que havia drogado Yuuri estava em silêncio, encarando-o com uma expressão indecifrável.

 

O outro que parecia estar em silêncio até então, se virou e cuspiu na mesa, “ _Puta,_ ” ele resmungou enraivecido em espanhol antes de ser detido novamente por um dos guardas e arrastado para fora da corte.

 

_Eu acho… Eu acho que ele acabou de me chamar de puta._  

 

Yuuri se recusou a permitir que eles vissem mais de sua fraqueza, então apenas ficou ali parado, encarando até que todos fossem levados, contidos em algemas. Quando a porta se fechou e ele não podia mais vê-los, Yuuri desabou em um dos bancos e esfregou as duas mãos pelo rosto.

 

_Eu sei que eu não sou uma puta, mas por que dói tanto ouvir isso?_  

 

Victor estava logo ali, esfregando suas costas e falando com ele baixinho, em uma voz acalentadora. Os outros também estavam ali, trocando olhares apreensivos e preocupados.

 

“O que foi que eles te disseram?” Yurio perguntou bravo.

 

“Um deles disse que… eu fui fácil,” Yuuri respondeu com um falso ar blasé, “O outro... ahn... o outro me chamou de puta.”

 

A mão de Victor ficou tensa em suas costas no mesmo instante, ele então se sentou ao lado de Yuuri, enquanto Yuri dizia um palavrão. 

 

_Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Vamos mudar de assunto. Vou colocar isso na pilha de ‘coisas para lidar depois’._

 

Yuuri cutucou Victor com a pontinha do dedo. “Já chega disso, o que há com você? Eu achei que _você_ iria acabar sendo preso. Você realmente gritou ‘filho da puta do caralho’ em um tribunal?”

 

Todos riram, a tensão aos poucos diminuindo.

 

“Foi o Yuri quem disse ‘ _cuzão arrombado do caralho_ ’, no entanto,” Otabek disse, bagunçando os cabelos de Yurio de forma afetuosa.

 

Yurio jogou as mãos para cima, “ _Todo mundo_ fala russo aqui agora?”

 

“Só as pessoas que se importam com você e com o Victor,” Christophe cantarolou, piscando e Yurio engasgou.

 

Yuuri apenas sorriu, antes de se virar e encará-los de forma mais séria, “Ei, gente... Hm... Obrigado…” 

 

Todos pararam de falar e se viraram para encará-lo. 

 

“Apenas… Obrigado. Significou o mundo para mim vocês estarem aqui.”

 

Com um sorriso enorme e radiante, Phichit disse, “É claro, Yuuri! Você faria o mesmo por nós!” 

 

Victor estava calado, aquilo estava sendo difícil para ele, Yuuri sabia, ele compreendia o quanto devia ser complicado vê-lo desabar em frente a todos e ter que estar presente no mesmo lugar em que os _estupradores_ do seu namorado estavam. Ouvir Yuuri lhe dizer que foi chamado de puta por um daqueles caras foi provavelmente a gota d’água para Victor, mas ele estava fazendo um ótimo papel de “namorado forte”, colocando aquela fachada de que estava tudo bem, embora soubesse que também precisaria de tempo para curar-se de tudo aquilo. Os dois precisariam.

 

Era hora de começar a lidar com isso. 

 

Por hora, ele se contentou em segurar a mão de Victor e beijar sua testa. Suspirando, ele retornou o beijo e relaxou. 

 

“Ei, gente, vamos sair daqui,” Phichit disse de repente, “Vamos aproveitar o sol lá fora sabendo que esses monstros não vão mais poder aproveitar nada disso até pelo menos os seus quarenta anos.”

 

Yuuri assentiu, se levantando e trazendo Victor consigo. Quando eles saíram, ele se virou e encarou mais uma vez o lugar onde seus agressores estiveram sentados durante o julgamento.

 

_Eu venci._

 

As portas da corte se abriram e eles encararam o belo dia que fazia em Barcelona. O sol brilhando sobre as calçadas e o cheiro de comida de rua permeando no ar.

 

_Essa é a minha vida. E eu posso vivê-la. Eu irei viver._

_Irei viver a minha vida com o Victor._

 

Inalando o ar, ele fechou os olhos e sorriu, aproveitando a sensação gostosa do sol em seu rosto. Segurando a mão de Victor e se sentindo invencível.

 

_Vai ficar tudo bem. Talvez não hoje, mas um dia._

_E nós vamos superar isso juntos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora:**
> 
> Meu objetivo era ser realista. Muitos casos de abuso e estupro nunca chegam aos tribunais e a forma como o advogado de defesa estava falando com o Yuuri é uma das razões. A culpabilização das vítimas é uma constante e é bem difícil provar que houve o abuso ou o não consentimento. No entanto, eu jamais deixaria esses caras saírem impunes, de jeito nenhum. Mas muitos estupradores conseguem, eu só me recusei a permitir que isso acontecesse na minha história!
> 
> **Notas da tradutora:**
> 
> **-** Bem, como eu na verdade tomei uma puta liberdade com esse capítulo inteiro, eu vou explicar novamente a razão: muitas passagens nessa história, como eu já venho ressaltando em outros capítulos, possuem _sentenças inteiras_ em russo, mas a própria autora afirmou que ela usou o Google pra isso, então, algumas coisas não estão exatamente corretas e ela não ofereceu nenhuma tradução pras passagens russas. Eu resolvi traduzir as frases, mas nem eu posso garantir que elas estejam 100% confiáveis, uma vez que eu não tenho outra forma de conferir que não seja o Google (tradutor + pesquisa).
> 
> **-** As palavras em espanhol que a intérprete usa eram “Tranquilo, tranquilo” mesmo, mas como nós também temos essa palavra aqui, eu não vi uma real necessidade em traduzir ou jogar ela pra cá.
> 
>  
> 
> _Expressões em russo:_
> 
> _ETO PIZ ‘DETS!_ – [algo como] Isso é muito fodido 
> 
> _Ty che suka, o’khuel blya?_ – [algo como] Você é uma porra de uma vadia (“You’re a fucking crazy bitch”)
> 
>  
> 
> _Expressões em espanhol:_  
> 
> _¡Tendré orden! - Exijo ordem_


	13. Sozinho, Acompanhado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPÍTULO FINAL. Obrigada por todo o suporte e encorajamento de todos vocês. Essa foi a minha primeira fic em anos e eu estava tão nervosa a respeito dela, mas todos vocês foram pessoas adoráveis e me fizeram continuar escrevendo até o fim!

A ansiedade não vai embora. As memórias não desaparecem.

 

Yuuri sabe disso.

 

Mas ele está aprendendo a seguir em frente.

 

Algumas noites ainda eram difíceis, às vezes.

 

Os pesadelos retornavam inesperadamente. Os de Victor após um dia estressante no rinque, os de Yuuri por nenhuma razão aparente, eles apenas aconteciam. Às vezes _os dois_ acordavam em pânico após um episódio de terror noturno.

 

Pesadelos não eram a única coisa. 

 

Quando Victor e Yuuri tentam transar pela primeira vez, é um _desastre_. Yuuri fica apavorado e perturbado por dias.

 

Eles trabalham em cima disso. Victor o assegura que não importa se eles nunca chegarem a transar, mas Yuuri sabe que os dois querem. Depois de semanas apenas testando as águas, eles finalmente conseguem derrubar as paredes defensivas de Yuuri.

 

Deitado nos braços de seu parceiro, da pessoa que ele ama, saciado e satisfeito, Yuuri pensa que jamais esteve tão _seguro._

 

Às vezes Yuuri pensa em se aposentar da patinação artística.

 

_Será que esse é meu auge? Será que ainda estou bem o bastante pra continuar? Será que ainda tenho motivação para mais uma temporada?_  

 

Victor também considera isso, tem dúvidas se seu corpo ainda poderá resistir a mais uma temporada sobre o gelo.

 

Os dois superam isso juntos.  

 

Visitar a família de Yuuri em Hasetsu se torna o programa de férias favorito deles. Em alguns dias eles caminham com Makkachin pela praia, de mãos dadas enquanto as ondas do mar acariciam seus pés gentilmente.

 

Há dias em que Yuuri não consegue suportar ninguém sequer segurando sua mão. Victor entende e lhe dá o espaço que ele precisa.

 

A ansiedade não abandona o Yuuri, mas ele aprende a controlá-la melhor. 

 

Ele pensa _foda-se_ em russo quando sente sua cabeça pesada demais com pensamentos ruins.

 

Isso ajuda.  

 

Yakov gosta de promover “jantares em família” em sua casa em São Petersburgo. Yuuri e Yurio fazem a maior parte do trabalho na cozinha, Victor e Yakov fazem a maior parte do trabalho em comer.

 

Yakov conta várias histórias sobre os tempos dourados de sua época como patinador e Victor sempre ri, uma risada que envolve seu corpo todo com direito a tapas na mesa. Yuuri pensa no quanto isso é ridículo e lindo ao mesmo tempo. Victor sempre se vira para olhar para ele enquanto ri, com seu rosto corado, cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos brilhando.

 

_Eu não acho que seja possível te amar mais do que eu já te amo. Como você pode me amar tanto assim?_

 

A ansiedade nunca, nunca o deixa.

 

Mas ele sabe que Victor também nunca, nunca irá deixá-lo. 

 

* * *

 

 

Um dia desses, eles retornaram à Barcelona para passar as férias.

 

Os dois discutiram bastante sobre isso, considerando se seria mesmo a coisa certa a fazer. Yuuri diz que ele pode lidar com aquilo e Victor acredita nele.

 

Se os dois tiveram pesadelos antes do voo, nenhum deles comentou nada a respeito.

 

Eles caminham pelas calçadas, lembranças do julgamento e do segundo Grand Prix de Yuuri inundam sua mente. Victor faz esse som meio estrangulado quando eles passam por uma rua vagamente familiar.

 

_Ah. Essa é a rua onde ficava aquela boate. Parece que eles fecharam. Espero que não tenha sido minha culpa._

 

Yuuri apenas sorri, segurando a mão de Victor e afastando-o das memórias sombrias, atravessando a rua para caminhar sobre a calçada onde o sol está batendo, ignorando o beco que ficava por ali naquela região, amedrontador como um grande buraco negro.

 

A ansiedade não vai embora.

 

Nem as lembranças do que aconteceu.

 

Mas ele agora ele sabe que não está sozinho.

 

* * *

 

 

Um ano. Já havia se passado um ano desde a noite em que Yuuri foi atacado e sua vida mudou. Victor e Yuuri estavam na final do Grand Prix, dessa vez não como técnico e pupilo, mas como rivais.

 

As colocações até então estavam mostrando Victor em primeiro, Yuri em segundo, Phichit em terceiro, JJ em quarto e Otabek em quinto. Todas as pontuações estavam muito próximas umas das outras, indicando o quanto todos eles tinham se esforçado naquela temporada. Yuuri foi o último a patinar.

 

“E por último, temos Katsuki Yuuri assumindo o rinque. Ele estará patinando seu Programa Livre ao som de [_Firebird Suite: Finale_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TW4PuJYRIHI)de Igor Stravinsky.”

 

Yuuri beijou a bochecha de Victor através da lateral do rinque. “Não tire seus olhos de mim.”

 

“Jamais,” Victor sussurrou, segurando o rosto dele com uma de suas mãos. Yuuri sorriu antes de se afastar e deslizar até o centro do rinque. A audiência estava vibrando por ele, mas toda a atenção de Yuuri estava voltada para o rosto de Victor. 

 

_Eu vou conquistar o ouro e então pedirei sua mão. Isso é pra você, Victor._

 

A canção iniciou e junto dela, Yuuri iniciou seu programa carregado de emoções. Ele patinou com paixão, sentindo a liberdade. O seu programa não era tão feroz quanto o de Yurio, nem tão gracioso quanto o de Victor, mas ele havia dedicado todo seu coração e sua alma a cada movimento. Movendo-se junto com a música, sem deixar de sorrir por um instante sequer, conforme ele levava adiante a sua complexa sequência de passos.

 

Em certa altura a velocidade da música aumentava, era a sua deixa para que ele iniciasse a parte mais difícil de seu programa. Yuuri esteve radiante, cada vez mais e mais iluminado a cada salto executado com perfeição. Perto do fim, a canção voltava a diminuir o ritmo e Yuuri executou sua última pirueta com lágrimas escapando de seus olhos.

 

Em perfeita sincronia com as notas finais da canção, ele lançou os braços para o alto, ouvindo a plateia irromper em aplausos fervorosos. As lágrimas que estavam rolando por seu rosto eram de felicidade.

 

_Eu consegui. Essa performance foi digna do ouro, eu sei que foi._

 

Patinando até a lateral do rinque, ele olhou para o rosto de Victor, ele parecia ao mesmo tempo emocionado e orgulhoso. Estendendo os braços, ele envolveu Yuuri em um abraço apertado. O coração de Yuuri parecia que iria saltar para fora de seu peito quando eles se dirigiram à área do Kiss & Cry. Eles se sentaram no banco e ele segurou a mão de Victor, aguardando em um silêncio agonizante até que finalmente as notas foram anunciadas.

 

“E finalmente, a pontuação de Katsuki Yuuri. Com 330.59 pontos, ele consegue ultrapassar a pontuação de seu técnico por menos de meio ponto e levar o ouro para casa!”

 

Mais uma vez a multidão irrompeu em aplausos que ecoaram através de toda a arena, Yuuri estava estático, encarando a tela em descrença.

 

_Eu realmente consegui. Eu... Eu venci._

 

Victor lançou seus braços ao redor dele. “Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você. Eu te amo tanto.”

 

Yuuri retribuiu o abraço, incapaz de falar naquele momento, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto.

 

Victor ficou de pé depois de um tempo, acenando para outros competidores que vieram parabenizá-los. Yurio abraçou os dois, sussurrando entre eles nos ouvidos de ambos, “ _Espera só até a próxima temporada”._ Phichit abraçou Yuuri, rindo e tirando uma selfie com ele, enquanto Otabek e JJ saudavam Victor com apertos de mão.

 

“A cerimônia de entrega de medalhas vai começar logo,” uma voz anunciou através dos alto-falantes após algum tempo.

 

Victor, Yurio e Yuuri se dirigiram para reivindicar suas respectivas medalhas. Yuuri nunca se sentiu tão orgulhoso de estar de pé no pódio como ele se sentiu ao estar bem no meio, com uma medalha de ouro pendurada em seu pescoço, decorando seu peito. Em uma rápida decisão momentânea, ele alcançou as mãos de Yurio e de Victor e as segurou no alto, ouvindo os aplausos da audiência.

 

Fotos foram tiradas, lágrimas compartilhadas e logo eles estavam todos descendo dos blocos do pódio e prontos para celebrar. Yuuri estava tão, tão nervoso, mas ele sabia que aquele era _o momento certo._

 

Não poderia ser mais perfeito.

 

_Eu não posso mais esperar. Meu coração vai saltar para fora do meu peito._

“Victor, espera!” Yuuri chamou e Victor se virou imediatamente para ele, capturando Yuuri segurando sua medalha de ouro com um sorriso radiante.

 

“É ouro,” ele disse como se aquilo explicasse. A expressão de Victor mudou para alegria quando ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele caminhou até seu namorado, Victor pressionou seus lábios delicadamente sobre a medalha de ouro.

 

“Como prometido,” ele disse, correndo seus dedos através dos cabelos de Yuuri e se curvando para um beijo de verdade, mas antes que ele pudesse alcançar seus lábios, Yuuri se curvou, apoiando-se em um de seus joelhos.

 

A audiência e os outros patinadores ao redor deles caíram em um absoluto silêncio quando Yuuri se ajoelhou diante de Victor, tomando a mão dele com a sua. Victor estava olhando para ele como se ele fosse o tesouro mais precioso de todo o mundo e Yuuri sorriu, seu coração sendo preenchido com felicidade e amor.

 

“Você quer se casar comigo?” ele perguntou, os olhos de Victor se encheram de lágrimas e ele concordou com um gesto, sem ser capaz de dizer as palavras por um instante.

 

“Sim!” veio a sua resposta, em uma exclamação carregada de alegria, jogando os braços ao redor de seu noivo e tomando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, enquanto a plateia aplaudia e gritava em aprovação ao fundo.

 

Eventualmente se afastando para poder respirar, Yuuri encarou os olhos de Victor, seu rosto estava inteiramente iluminado de alegria. Victor entrelaçou seus dedos, beijando o dedo anelar de Yuuri.

 

“Eu te amo, Yuuri.”

 

“Eu também te amo, Victor.”

 

_Vai ficar tudo bem. Agora seremos você e eu, para sempre._  

 

No dia do casamento deles, cinco meses mais tarde, Yurio chorou durante a primeira dança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora:**
> 
> FIM.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que tenha sido satisfatório!
> 
> Muito obrigada mais uma vez por todos os comentários, kudos e todo o carinho que essa história recebeu.
> 
>  
> 
> Vocês são os melhores!
> 
>  
> 
> [Meu Tumblr](http://www.kanekkis.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> **Notas da tradutora:**
> 
> Bom, essa história finalmente chegou ao fim e eu só tenho a dizer que foi um imenso prazer traduzir isso para todos voces. Can't Cover It Up foi minha primeira tradução na Task Force, então é o meu bebê, meu filhotinho que eu vi crescer e com o qual eu cresci junto, do primeiro capítulo pro último, onde pude ver minhas falhas e onde eu podia melhorar e sempre vai ter esse lugarzinho guardado no meu coração! Espero que todos possam apreciar essa história, agora e daqui há muito tempo! Agradeço imensamente principalmente à Paty, mais uma vez, que dese o começo esteve comigo me ajudando com essa história e me apoiando! A Task Force rapidamente se tornou essa família virtual de tradutores que é só amor e me sinto grata de fazer parte!

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**
> 
>  
> 
> Esse é o meu primeiro trabalho de tradução de fanfic, então confesso que estava bastante nervosa (Yuuri e eu partilhamos do mesmo sofrimento com esse monstrinho chamado ansiedade), mas acho que até aqui está correndo tudo bem, por enquanto. 
> 
> Quando traduzimos algo, acabamos fazendo parte da história, nos apropriando um pouquinho dela principalmente quando somos confrontados com as escolhas que precisamos fazer, para que seja possível manter a fluidez do texto, na tentativa de que ele faça um sentido geográfico/cultural para o público que está lendo, sem que ele perca seus elementos originais. As tais decisões de “licença poética”. Mas ao mesmo tempo, é preciso tomar um imenso cuidado para não assassinar o estilo do autor nesse processo, é preciso tentar passar o sentimento da mesma forma que acreditamos que o autor intencionou. Por essa razão, gostaria de esclarecer que sempre irei deixar algumas notas no texto quando tiver a necessidade de fazer uma alteração que eu considere muito relevante. Embora não seja a melhor forma estética pro texto, a única forma de marcar essas notas é colocando esses números que vocês irão encontrar ao lado de algumas palavras, eles sempre vão aparecer pelas minhas traduções quando eu achar necessário justificar alguma escolha.
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer à [Patrícia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Paty_Potter/pseuds/Paty_Potter) pela ajuda e acolhimento quando eu apareci desesperada pedindo socorro na inbox dela, ela nem me conhecia e mesmo assim foi um anjo comigo!
> 
> Sugestões e críticas construtivas também são sempre bem-vindas. 
> 
> Caso queiram vir conversar comigo sobre YOI ou outras coisas, eu estou no [tumblr](http://gold-on-ice.tumblr.com/) e no [twitter](https://twitter.com/courtmagician).


End file.
